The Adventures Of Pyro and Engi: New Recruits
by Hunting Brothers
Summary: Now that the nine mercenaries have burnt down what was their old home, they have to get settled into their new home and their new job. The Overwatch team has happily taken them in and treated them as family...well most of them. Although, the real trials are coming, and the mercs better get ready.
1. New Home, New Life

**Hey guys. Welcome to the next story. I would have just continued it in the old story, but I wanted to do a lot of different Tf2/ Overwatch crossovers. So I decided to make this a multi-story series. Also if you are reading this story before my old one, I strongly recommend you go read my first story "Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire". A lot of things will make more sense. Anyways enjoy the second story in the Engi and Pyro saga. :)**

* * *

Chapter 1 New Home, New Life

Teufort was set a blaze. Every single little memory was reduced to nothing but ash. A large cloud of smoke filled the sky. The cause of this disaster was intentional. A match was used to set the building ablaze. While the walls and floor were doused in gasoline. The culprits were never found because they weren't in that time. All went to the future.

Engi was being sent through time. A lot of things were going past him, all too fast to see. He did a glimpse of one of the images. It looked like Vietnam. He didn't care where he ended up as long as it was with his family. Engi then came out of the flashing images to find himself falling face first onto a floor. "Ow. What the hell?" Engi said trying to regain his footing. He raised his head to see everyone standing around him. Pyro was also on the ground recovering from his fall. Tracer was helping Pyro until she heard Engi. She turned her body, accidentally hitting Pyro in the side of the head with her elbow, and yelled, "Engi!" before blinking by his side hugging him while he tried to get up. Engi started to push her off of him until he was standing up straight. Once he stood flat on his feet, he turned to Tracer and bear hugged her. She felt some breath escape her body. She didn't mind, she was just happy he made it through. Once Engi loosened his grip on her he turned and looked at the group to see if everyone else made it through. "Is everyone accounted for?" Engi asked in hope of a "yes". "Ja. Everyone looks to be here." Medic explained. "Good. I was hoping nothing went wrong." Engi said with a sigh of relief.

Tracer then grabbed his hand "Come on. I've been dying to show you around 'luv." She began pulling his hand when she turned to see Pyro rubbing his now bruised skull. "Oh i'm so sorry Pyro!" She exclaimed. Pyro looked at her, gazing into her soul. He began to mumble something. "Pyro i'm not even going to translate that." Engi scolded. Pyro then groaned and took both of his hands. Making one into a fist and one as if he holding a lever next to his fist. As the turned the "lever" his middle finger slowly raised up. He then put down his hands. Tracer frowned at him. "I said I was sorry 'luv!" She angrily scolded. "MMMPH MMMPH MMMPH MMMPH MMPH MPH!" Pyro yelled under his mask before rubbing his skull once more. Engi sighed, "He said Be more careful." Engi then glared at Pyro. Pyro didn't care, he knew that his brother had translated him wrong. He just got up and leaned against the wall. Everyone kept their mouths shut, being smart enough to stay out of that.

"Well now that...that was covered. We need to deal with two Talon agents." McCree said as he looked around for Widow and Reaper. "And they're gone." McCree said with a sigh. "Most of us should probably patrol around the base making sure they're really gone." Winston explained. "Well what are we waiting for. There are two Talon agents running around who need to be blown up!" Junkrat exclaimed before laughing hysterically. As he came out of his laugh some of the gang were already leaving the room to patrol around. "Hey you blokes better not steal any of the fun!" Junkrat yelled while hobbling after them.

A few hours passed before everyone gave up the search and assumed that they had left. Tracer and Engi decided to "patrol" together. Frankly all they did was talk to each other. "I think everyone else is done looking for them." Tracer said. "Well then, can you give me a tour." Engi said before smiling warmly. "I'd be honored 'luv." Tracer responded while kissing Engi on the cheek. "Actually, first you have to meet the rest of your new team." Tracer exclaimed. Engi's face then became shocked. "Wait. There's more of y'all." Engi confusingly asked. "Yes 'luv. There are more of us." Tracer sarcastically mocked. Engi just sighed _So many names to remember._ He thought to himself.

Tracer and Engi then gathered the rest of Red team. "You all have to meet your new team." Tracer exclaimed. All of them looked confused. "Haven't we already met them lassy?" Demo asked. "Oh there's more of us 'luv." Tracer replied. "Vwell. Vwat are you vwaiting for? Lead ze vway." Medic commanded. Tracer happily obliged. Guiding the mercenaries through the base and leading them to the rest of the Overwatch team. Before truly looking for the rest of the Overwatch gang, Tracer lead the mercs to the armory so they can put their weapons there. After that they continued to look. "Hey 'luvs. Did you miss us." Tracer proclaimed as she found them. "What are you talking about? You've only been gone a few minutes." said a women in a large winter coat. "Trust me 'luv. We were gone longer." Tracer said with relief in her voice. "Who are these fine gentlemen?" She asked scanning all of them. "Mei, these are our new team members. I would like you to meet Engi, Pyro, Medic, Heavy, Sniper, Spy, Scout, Soldier, and Demo. Guys this is Mei." All of the mercs introduced themselves to their new team member. "So how did you all come to join Overwatch? And why are your clothes so old fashioned?" Mei asked. "Missy. This may seem like something that ain't possible, but were from 1977. Some of your friends traveled back to our time and caused some havoc." "REALLY! Pyro throws an axe at Winston and WE were the ones that started it. You're such a bloody liar!" Tracer interrupted while punching Engi in the arm. Engi just rubbed his shoulder while the rest of the mercs laughed. Engi then turned his attention back to Mei. "Anyways...after it was smoothed over we built a time machine to help them get back, but there were two reasons we came. One is that I fell for one of your friends and two is that we got fired." Engi explained. Mei was a little stunned by all of that information. Once her brain processed all of the information she began to speak, "So who did you fall in love with?" Mei asked. Engi turned towards Tracer and said, "Why, this beautiful woman right here." Tracer blushed a little before kissing Engi. "Well i'm happy for you two, and happy to know we have new members to help fight for this world." Mei smiled before walking away. As Tracer led the mercs to other members of the team Pyro was trailing on his own thoughts. _Sweet girl._ He thought.

The next two people Tracer introduced the mercs to were Genji and Hanzo. To the mercs Genji looked like a man in some kind of armor. Little did they know, he was a cyborg. As Tracer was introducing Hanzo and Genji to their new teammates Engi cut her off, "I'm sorry to interrupt you Tracer but I think I speak for my whole team when I ask what kind of armor is this guy wearing?" Tracer's eyes went wide. Then she face palmed. "Engi he's not wearing armor. He Is A Cyborg." Tracer said angrily putting her arm down. "Lena it is fine." Genji said. "I had an "accident" when I was younger. Mercy then saved me and turned me into what I am today." He continued. Pyro had then realized how much his brother screwed up. He too face palmed. "I'm sorry partner. I had no idea." Engi said regretting his choice of words. "It is fine. If we are to become teammates, then you must know what I am." Genji explained. _He is only human._ Genji thought to himself. "This is Hanzo. My brother." Genji introduced. "Well we already have something in common." Engi proclaimed. "And what might that be?" Hanzo asked with his curiosity getting the better of him. "We both have brothers who had "accidents"." Engi responded. Pyro then stood by his brother. "This is Pyro. He is called that because he really likes fire. Also don't make him mad." Engi said. Pyro studied the two, he noticed some tension between the two. Although, he didn't put much thought into their history. "If you'll excuse us we are going to the battle simulations." Hanzo explained while he and his brother left the room.

"Is that all Tracer?" Engi asked hoping she would say yes. She giggled. "Nope. Follow me." She answered. Engi sighed. Tracer then took them to the mess hall where they found Lucio and D. Va. D. Va was sitting at the table playing a little game pad. Lucio was listening to some music. Tracer walked up to Lucio first, knowing he would be more conversational. "Hey Lucio." Tracer began. Lucio looked up and saw Tracer, he then took off his headphones. "Oh hey Trace. Who are these guys? New recruits?" Lucio asked. "Exactly who they are 'luv." Tracer replied before introducing Red team to him. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Lucio. My music has the ability to speed up natural healing and speed." He explained. "What was that about speed?" Scout asked. "See for yourself." Lucio answered before grabbing his weapon. He then turned it on, it began playing a fast pace music. He then turned it up to the max volume. "Run across the room." Lucio commanded Scout. Scout then began to run to the end of the room. He ran much faster than what he was used to. In fact it seemed like he had blinked before reaching the end of the room...right before hitting a wall. Ignoring his pain he stood back up. Everyone was laughing so hard they couldn't stand. Scout ignored them and looked at Lucio with amazement, "Holy Stupid Magic Crap! You Are A Freakin' WIZARD!" Scout yelled. Everyone calmed down from their belly laughs. "In all seriousness you're pretty fast, maybe even faster than Trace." Lucio mocked. "I wouldn't go that far 'luv." Tracer barked. Lucio then laughed at her and excused himself.

Tracer then walked over to D. Va who was still focusing on her game pad. "D. Va " Tracer said trying to get her attention. "Mmhmm." she replied. "I would like you to meet your new teammates." Tracer said while introducing the mercs to her. She basically ignored them. She didn't say a word, didn't even look up. She just raised her hand and waived at them. Tracer sighed in frustration at the sight. The Red team all looked at each other thinking on how much ruder this girl could get. Pyro had enough, he couldn't stand how rude this girl was being to them. Pyro approached her and took the game pad out of her hand. "HEY GIVE IT!" she yelled while trying to tackle Pyro to get her game pad back. Pyro just held her away with one hand. She wasn't exactly strong, so Pyro didn't have a hard time holding her back. Pyro then looked at the game pad and began to squeeze it in his hand. He squeezed harder and harder until the game pad was reduced to cheap plastic. Seeing him break her game pad, began to start swinging at Pyro making a few hits while swearing him out in Korean. Pyro took the hits without even flinching, still holding her away with one arm. After a few minutes she gave up, as she saw that Pyro wasn't exactly hurt by her efforts. "You're so lucky i'm not in my mech." she grunted before crossing her arms and pouting like a child. "Mmmph mmmph mmph mmph mmmmph." Pyro mumbled. "I can't understand you idiot." she barked. "He said Next time don't be rude." Engi translated. D. Va just glared at Pyro trying to intimidate him. Pyro just turned away and walked to the door. _Nice one Pyro. Just lost a possible friend._ He thought to himself.

"Is that all?" Engi whispered to Tracer. "No." Tracer sighed. "Lead the way I guess." Engi whispered. Tracer then guided the mercs to the gym where she knew Zarya would be. Once they got there they saw Zarya lifting a barbell. The barbell must have had at least 450 pounds on it. "Zarya." Tracer called. Zarya looked over and saw Tracer along with the mercs. She put the barbell down. "Who are these men?" Zarya asked. Tracer then began to introduce the mercs to her. Once everyone was introduced Zarya scanned all of them until her eyes landed on Scout. "Look at you. So weak. Such skinny arms. Tracer is stronger then you." Zarya proclaimed with confidence. Scout was now offended by her words. "Fine put fifty pounds on that barbell. When I lift it and Tracer can't it will prove i'm stronger." Scout proclaimed. Zarya laughed, but put fifty pounds on the bar. Scout walked over to the bar and grabbed it. He huffed for a few seconds, then he began to lift the bar. Although he did struggle for a few seconds. "Top that brit." Scout taunted with sweat dripping from his head. Tracer just grinned and walked to the bar lifting it with ease. All the mercs jaws dropped when Tracer lifted it with ease. Tracer just laughed at their reactions, "Looks like i'm stronger 'luv." Tracer mocked. "You may be stronger, but i'm still faster." Scout said trying to make a quick comeback. "See, you need arms like him." Zarya said while pointing at Heavy. "Look at him, so strong and muscular." Zarya exclaimed. "You are Russian also?" Heavy asked. "Yes. My secret to strength. Sit ups, Push ups, and plenty of juice." Zarya explained. Heavy then laughed, "Yes. Heavy likes this woman." Heavy said. Zarya smiled. "Come to gym tomorrow. We will get good work out." She demanded. "Da. Heavy will come." Heavy replied. Tracer then excused them all before looking for Zenyatta.

They came upon Zenyatta. He was in a meditation state. "Hey Zenny." Tracer said waving to Zenyatta. Zenyatta turned his and looked at Tracer. "Peace be upon you Tracer. Who are these gentlemen?" He asked. Tracer once again introduced the mercs. _This is starting to get old._ She thought. "So... is he a cyborg too?" Engi asked. "No 'luv. He's what we call an omnic." Tracer answered. "So a robot then?" Engi replied. "No 'Luv. Omnics are much more intelligent than a regular robot." Tracer barked. "I wouldn't expect you to understand. I don't think you've ever seen a robot 'luv." All the mercs looked at each other and chuckled. "Lena have you ever read about the Gravel Wars?" Engi asked with a grin. "Not really no." Tracer replied. "Well...we've fought robots before. Hell we kicked their metallic asses." Engi explained. "You're so full of it Engi." Tracer proclaimed. Engi just made his grin more visible. Tracer then looked at Medic. "Is he really telling the truth?" She asked. "Ja. Vwe made a lot of money from zat job." Medic explained. "Well i'll be damned." Tracer said with a chuckle. Zenyatta then approached Pyro. "I sense a disturbance in your soul." Looking Pyro in his masked covered eyes. Pyro wasn't paying attention to Zenyatta, he was too focused on trying to figure out on how he was levitating. "You were in a great accident." Zenyatta said. At hearing this Pyro attention went fully to Zenyatta. _How the hell did he know?_ He thought. "Someone made you into what you are." Zenyatta explained further. Pyro then stood tall, revealing him to be much taller than Zenyatta originally thought. "Only peace will calm your soul." Zenyatta told Pyro. Pyro was starting to get sick of what he had to say. He walked to the door trying to storm out of the room, but when he got to the door he realized that it didn't have a door knob. Pyro was confused. He began to scratch his head while he looked for a way to open it. Tracer giggled. "Pyro you need a key card for that door." She explained before walking over to door and swiping her card.

Conveniently enough, it was the training room, and Pharah was in it. "Oh well that helps." Tracer said. Tracer then excused herself and the mercs. Zenyatta returned to his meditation. "JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE!" Pharah yelled as rockets came from every part of her suit, hitting the targets and turning them to dust. The mercs stood there dumbfounded. "Remind me not to piss off that lassy." Demo said to Soldier with his eye wide. "Same here." Soldier responded. Tracer went to the training rooms control panel and turned it all off. Pharah saw that everything was turning off and looked at the panel. She saw Tracer waving at her with 9 men behind her. She slowly descended from the air and walked over to them. "Tracer are these new recruits? Why do they have such old fashioned equipment?" Pharah asked. "It's a long story 'luv. I'll tell you later. As of right now though I would like you to meet your new teammates." Tracer said. All the mercs introduced themselves. By now though, they were starting to get sick of it. "Always nice to have new recruits to train. What are your abilities?" Pharah asked scanning every single one of them. "Our names kinda explain what we do, but I built stuff like sentries, dispensers, and teleporters." Engi explained. "I have an arsenal of explosive weaponry." Demo said. "I have the ability to go invisible and disguise as the enemy." Spy said. "I am Heavy weapons guy." Heavy said. "My name says it all." Medic proclaimed. "I can run fast. Makes me a harder target to hit. Also i'm really strong." Scout boasted. "Best Sniper you'll ever meet mate." Sniper claimed. "I use my rocket launcher to turn any maggot into mush." Soldier said. Pharah then looked at Pyro who was being silent. "What about him?" Pharah asked with her eyes locked on Pyro. "He just really likes fire." Medic answered. "Also he can reflect rockets and any other projectile back to the person zat shot it." He continued. "Okay. Reflect my rockets at the target." Pharah demanded while she pointed to a target. "Uhh...Pharah is it? He needs his flamethrower to be able to do that." Engi remarked. "Lena have they met the entire team?" Pharah asked. "Not yet. They still need to meet Roadhog and Symmetra." Tracer answered. _Thank God. Only two more._ Engi thought to himself. "Fine. Pyro. I want you to be here at 0900 hours. Understood." Pharah demanded. Pyro just nodded. _Might as well make some friends._ He thought.

Tracer excused herself and the mercs to go look for Symmetra. After about ten minuets of searching through the base Tracer found out that she was sleeping and decided to introduce the mercs later. She then went to look for Roadhog, which wasn't really a challenge. She just listened for Junkrat's loud voice. As they were walking they heard Junkrat laughing. His psychotic laughs echoed through the halls. As they approached their location they heard Junkrat talking to someone. "No, No, NO! Listen here you bloke! We went back in time. There's someone who loves explosive as much as me. Someone who finally shares my genius." Junkrat explained. "I don't understand. Explain one more time." Another voice, almost as rough as Pyro's, started to say. The gang walked around the corner to see Junkrat talking to a very large man in a mask that looked like the face of a pig. The man also had a pig face tattooed on his stomach. "Well if you would shut up and list-" The large man grabbed Junkrat by the throat. "You should be the last person to be telling me to shut up Jamison!" "Alright Alright I stepped out of line. Sorry mate." Junkrat struggled to say. The large man let him go. "Okay now listen we went back to 1977." Junkrat claimed. "I don't believe you." The large man said. "He's not lying 'luv." Tracer said interrupting the two. The large man then looked at Tracer and the group behind her. "Guess I was wrong." The man said. "SEE! SEE! I TOLD YOU YA BLOKE!" Junkrat yelled.

Tracer then introduced the mercs. "This is Roadhog 'luvs. Junkrat's best friend." Tracer told them. Junkrat walked straight to Demo. "This is the guy Hog. The guy that loves explosives as much as me." Junkrat said while bringing Demo in front of Roadhog. "So...you were the one who killed Jamie?" Roadhog asked leaning over Demo. Demo gulped in fear, but answered. Roadhog then grabbed Demo by the throat and lifted him off the ground. "You ever do something like that again, I won't be so forgiving." Roadhog was going to continue, but was interrupted by someone tapping on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Pyro. "Mmmph mmph mmph mmph." Pyro mumbled. "He said you have five seconds to let him go." Engi translated grinning. "Or what?" Roadhog said leaning over Pyro, still holding Demo by the throat. Pyro was counting in his mind. Once he got to five he leaned back and swung at Roadhog. Pyro's swing made contact, knocking the large man off his feet. The force of Pyro's swing was enough to kill a man. Although, Roadhog was a very large man and was able to take the hit and survive. Demo was release from his grip. Grasping his throat and gasping for air. Pyro then walked over to Roadhog and leaned over him. "Mmmph mmph mmmmph mmph. Mph, mph mmmph mmmmmph." Pyro mumbled while pointing his finger as Roadhog. Engi couldn't help but laugh at what Pyro had said. Roadhog looked to Engi for a translation. "He said, Listen here fat ass. YOU ever do something like THAT again. I, won't be so forgiving. Understood." "WoahWoahWoahWoah. We're all teammates here. No need to kill each other. Let's save the fun for our enemies. As I always say, How can we stand here knowing there's someone that needs to be blown up." Junkrat said before laughing hysterically. Pyro then outstretched his hand to help Roadhog up. Roadhog grabbed his hand being helped to his feet. The punch made Roadhog a little dizzy, he felt the room spinning around him. Pyro then mumbled some more. "He said, Listen I don't want to kill anyone. Just as you were I was protecting a friend, but if were going to be teammates we don't need to have fights like this. I wish to not have this happen again." Engi translated. Roadhog looked at Pyro. He may have been pissed or terrified, Pyro didn't know. "I agree." Roadhog finally said. "Come on Jamie, I need some ice." Roadhog demanded while he and Junkrat left the room.

"Well that's everyone excluding Symmetra." Tracer said. "Vwhy have vwe not met Symmetra?" Medic asked. "She's sleeping 'luv. It's already ten o'clock." Tracer answered. "Well can you show us where we sleep?" Engi asked. "We need to go to Winston to get your key cards." Tracer answered. While she led the mercs to Winston's lab. "Oh Winston. I have a treat for you." Tracer mocked. "I told you Lena, No bananas!" Winston barked. "I'm just teasing 'luv. Our new recruits need their key cards." Tracer explained. "Ahh yes. That's right." Winston was sitting at his desk eating a jar of peanut butter. "They're...right here." Winston said as he got up and walked to the nine new keycards. He grabbed them and handed them to Tracer. "You know how to find the rooms. I need you to show them how." Winston commanded. "Can't you just do it. You're already right here." Tracer whined. "Lena just please do it. I need to add them to Athena's data base. Oh, which reminds me. I need all of you in here first thing in the mourning." Winston said as he looked at the nine mercs. "What if we can't find our way laddy." Demo asked, while it hurt to speak. "Just ask around. You have met the rest of your new team right?" Winston asked. The mercs nodded. "Good. Lena please show them how." Winston commanded. Tracer then sighed and pouted like a child. "Alright big guy." Tracer groaned. Winston smiled before turning back to his desk. "Cheers Winston." Tracer said as she and the mercs left the room. Tracer guided them to their individual rooms. Telling them that the numbers on their key card was their room numbers. One by one the mercs entered their new rooms. Awaiting the future ahead.

Conveniently enough the last two to get to their new rooms were Engi and Pyro. "Guess were right next to each other 'luvs." Tracer joyfully said. Tracer's room was in between Engi and Pyro's. "Well then. Guess we'll so you tomorrow. What time we supposed to wake up." Engi asked. "About eight." Tracer answered. "Alrighty then. Goodnight Lena." Engi said tipping his helmet. "Night Engi, Night Pyro." Tracer said while walking into her room. Pyro waved goodnight to her, before he too walked into his room. Engi then swiped his key card and walked into his room. The room was very bland looking. One bed, A desk, bathroom, a nightstand, and an alarm clock. "Least some Privacy." Engi found himself saying. He then walked into his bathroom. He saw that there was a shower. _Can't even remember the last time I showered. I must smell like hell._ He thought. After a quick sigh, he undressed and hopped into the shower. He cleansed his body before turning off the water and drying off. He put his pants and undershirt back on before climbing into his new bed. He looked at his clock which now said 10:45. He then closed his eyes. _Welcome to a new life._ He thought before drifting into sleep.


	2. Settling In

**Hey guys. Wanted to make a quick announcement. Since some of the names of the mercs are unconfirmed I'm going to use names that I like or have found. Enjoy the chapter. :)**

* * *

Chapter 2 Settling In

Engi eyes slowly opened. A blinding shine of light came through the window right above his bed. After his eyes adjusted he looked at the sunrise. _Looks beautiful when you're not traumatized from the previous day._ He thought. He got up and washed his face, the cold water shot his body awake. After drying his face off, he walked back to his bed and took a seat. He was pondering on how this new life was going to treat him until he looked at the clock, it said 7:58 A.M. "AW HELL!" He yelled while jumping to his feet, forgetting all about what he was thinking of. He scrambled around the room trying to get ready, tripping over clothes he laid around the room the previous night. He grabbed his boots and helmet. He hastily looked back at the clock, it now said 8:05 A.M. "Damnit damnit damnit damnit." He began angrily repeating to himself as he put his shirt on. He grabbed his tool belt and strapped it on. As he was reaching for his goggles he heard a knock on the door. "Engi. You're not still sleeping are you 'luv?" Tracer's muffled voice asked through the door. "No I'm almost ready. Thanks." Engi replied, putting his goggles on. After he had all his gear he walked to the door. He opened it to find Tracer and Pyro standing there. "What took you so long?" Tracer mocked with a grin. "I'm so used to waking up at 9:30." He mumbled to himself in an angry tone. "Where's the rest of the guys?" Engi asked trying to sound calm. "They're on their way to Winston's lab. Pyro and I stayed behind to wait for you." Tracer said smiling. Pyro was just leaning against the wall crossing his arms, staring down the hall. "Well I thank you two for waitin'. Mind leading us to his lab? I don't reckon I know where it is." Engi asked. "Sure follow me 'luv." Tracer replied with a giggle as she walked down the hall. The two brothers looked at each other, and followed her.

The three approached Winston's lab. The trip was very quiet. No one spoke to each other, almost like they got into a huge fight and are forced to work together. They found six of the mercs standing outside of Winston's lab. Engi became confused, "Why are y'all waiting out here?" He asked. "He is interviewing us. One by one." Medic answered. "Well who's in there now?" Engi asked.

"So Scout. What is your real name?" Winston asked. "Why do you need to know?" Scout asked with an eyebrow raised. "I need to put you all into Athena's data base. She needs t-" "Woahwoahwoah. Did you just call it a she?" Scout asked with a small grin, interrupting Winston. "Yes she is an A.I. who has th-" "That's such a nerdy thing to do. Is that all you do in your free time? Is talk to "her"?" Scout mocked interrupting Winston again. Winston took a deep breath trying not to get angry at the young man. "Please don't make me angry," Winston leaned over Scout, "You, wouldn't like me when i'm angry." Scout felt chills go down his spine. "Okay." He said in a faint voice. "So what is your real name?" Winston asked again. Scout cleared his throat trying not to sound scared. "It's uhh... Jeremy." He stuttered. "And last name?" Winston asked while typing Scout's name into the computer. "Scott..Jeremy Scott." Scout finally confessed. Scout squinted his eyes, preparing for Winston to laugh just as everyone else does. "And age?" Winston continued. Scout's eyes became wide as he looked at Winston. "I-I'm 23." He answered. _Why the hell does he want to know all of this? What's next?_ He thought to himself. "Thank you Scout. You may go now." Winston said as he typed on Scout's information into Athena's database.

Scout exited the lab to see his friends enjoying each others company. Talking, sharing stories, and laughing. This was the kinda that they never did at Teufort Scout looked at Medic and thought he should go next. "Hey Doc." Scout called. Medic stopped talking to Heavy and looked at Scout. "Does he vwant me to go in now?" Medic asked. "He didn't say, but i'm pretty sure he would." Scout responded. Medic then turned to Heavy. "I vwill be back in a few." He told him. "Da Doctor. Heavy will wait." Heavy replied. Medic then walked through the doors into the large laboratory. Medic was already amazed by the sight, the future held high hopes for him. Archimedes then flew through the doors before they closed and landed on Medic's shoulder. "You can't leave me alone can you Archimedes?" Medic asked with a smile. Archimedes cooed. "I'll talk to you later." Medic replied. "Hello Vwinston." Medic greeted. "Ah hello Medic. This shouldn't take very long. I just need some information about you. Such as first name, last name, and age." "Do you really need our last name?" Medic asked hoping he would say no. "Yes Athena needs to know who all the agents are." Winston explained. "Who is Athena?" Medic asked out of curiosity. "Athena is an A.I. Which means Artificial Intelligence. It is like an extremely smart robot." Winston explained further. "Fascinating!" Medic exclaimed. "I'm glad you think so." Winston responded. "So what is you first and last name." Winston asked again. "Ah yes. My name is Fritz Ludwig. I am 39 years old." Medic answered. "Thank you Medic. That is all that I needed. You may leave now." Winston said as he entered Medic's information into the database. "If you don't mind me asking. Did Scout cause you any trouble? You seem troubled." Medic asked, tilting his head at Winston. "Really that obvious. All I'll say is that kid has a loud mouth." Winston told Medic. "Zat's an understatement." Medic sighed, shaking his head. "Alright Zank you Vwinston." Medic said before leaving the lab.

Medic exited the lab. Although Winston didn't ask, he knew that he would want Medic to tell someone to go in. So he went to Engi. "Engi Vwinston may vwant you in zere." Medic said. "Alrighty then. Thanks partner." Engi said before walking into the lab. He walked straight to Winston. "Howdy." Engi greeted. "Hello Engineer. As for your other two colleagues this should be quick. I just need you age, first name, and last name." Winston explained. "Alright. I'm 30, and my name is Dell Conagher." Engi explained. "Wait. Dell?" Winston said before laughing. Engi blushed from embarrassment, "Both you and Lena. I wish my name was somethin' else." Engi grunted. "I'm sorry." Winston said recovering from his laugh. "Never heard of someone called that before though." He continued trying to hold the rest of his laugh to be polite. "Thanks." Engi snarled squinting his eyes. "You know what to save you some trouble, I will tell you the names of the two mercs that won't say." Engi continued. "Alright which ones?" Winston curiously asked. "Soldier and Pyro." Engi answered. Winston was going to Soldier's agent profile first. "What is his name?" Winston asked waiting to type. "Before I say, I just want to tell you that he has the best hearing in the world when it comes to his name. The man hates his name being said. Trust me he'll get angry." Engi explained. "Just say it." Winston angrily demanded. "Alright, if he gets mad just don't say I didn't warn ya. It's John Doe." Engi said. Soldier was telling Demo about how it felt to be dead when he heard it. He heard his name being said. Soldier's body filled with rage as he scanned the room looking for who said it. Demo looked at him confused. "Which One Of You MAGGOTS SAID IT!" He shouted in anger. Everyone stopped there conversations, and looked at him like he was crazy.

"How old is he?" Winston asked after he typed in Soldier's name. "Just ask him yourself. He doesn't have a problem with his age." Engi told him with some sass in his tone. Winston then switched to Pyro's agent profile. "And your brother's name?" Winston asked. "Best I don't say. Just please do me a favor and put his first name as Pyro. If he wants to tell you then that will be his thing, but until then my lips are sealed." Engi said with an evil grin, as if he was mocking Winston. Winston looked at him and sighed. "I think that is all I need. Thank you Engi, you may leave now." Winston said trying not to sound frustrated. "Goodbye Winston." Engi said as he left the room.

When Engi opened the doors Demo was blocking Soldier. "WHICH ONE OF YOU SAID IT?!" Soldier yelled, trying to push Demo out of his way. Engi couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "Soldier no one said your name!" Demo shouted, trying to hold him back. "I HEARD ONE OF YOU MAGGOTS! TELL ME SO I CAN RIP YOUR GUTS OUT!" Soldier yelled again. "Soldier we were the only ones speaking! NO one said your name laddy!" Demo yelled trying to calm him down. After a few minutes of struggling Soldier's body gave out, Demo was always stronger than he was. Demo walked over to the wall and sat him down and was trying to convince him that he was hearing things. Engi looked at Spy and walked up to him. "Hey Spy. Go talk to Winston partner." Engi commanded. "Thank you my friend." He replied.

Spy walked through the doors. He was glad to be away from that idiot Soldier. _I wonder who did say his name._ Spy began to think to himself. Spy approached Winston. "Pardon Me Winston, but I believe you wanted to talk to me." Spy said. "Ahh hello Spy. First things first, can you please not smoke in here? It would be greatly appreciated." Winston asked. Spy glared at him while he flicked his cigarette to the floor, smashing it, and then picking it up. "Thank you." Winston thanked. "Now I need your first and last name, and your age. That will be all." He continued. "Not to be rude Winston, but you will get neither of those things." Spy explained. "I'm sorry Spy, but I need those. Every agent must a documented into the database." Winston reexplained. "Winston I am a man of secrecy. If I were to tell you my name and age it would break that. I wish to not have anyone know but me." Spy stubbornly said. Winston made a long frustrating sigh. "Spy I need your information. If you will not give it to me i'll ask on of your friends." Winston barked. "Go ahead none of them know." Spy barked back. Winston was on the verge of anger, but he calmed down. "If you will not tell me then I wish for you to leave." Winston said. "Very well." Spy said before lighting another cigarette and walking out of the room.

Demo had finally gotten Soldier to calm down. Spy approached him. "Demoman. Winston would like to speak with you." Spy told him. "Can you watch Soldier then. I don't want the laddy killing anyone." Demo asked. "Very well. I will watch...it." Spy said. "Thanks lad." Demo said as he walked into the lab. Demo took a short jog to Winston, hoping to get back to Soldier as soon as he could. "Aye lad." Demo said. "Hello Demo. I need your full name and your age so I can put it into the database." Winston explained. "I be Tavish Degroot. Age 37." Demo answered. Winston typed in his information. "Thank you Demo that was all I needed." Winston said. "Aye laddy. Goodbye." Demo said as he walked away. The second he walked through the door he said, "One of you get in there and talk to Winston." After he said this he went to Soldier to make sure he didn't try anything and was still calm. "Heavy will go talk to giant ape." Heavy said. He slowly walked into the lab.

Heavy made his way over to Winston. He was rubbing his forehead, trying to calm himself down. "Giant Ape wishes to speak with Heavy." Heavy said. Winston just turned his head and looked at Heavy, "Please call me Winston. Not Giant Ape." Winston said gritting his teeth. "Sorry my friend. Winston wanted to speak with Heavy." Heavy said with his arms crossed. "Thank you, and yes I need your full name and age." Winston explained, sounding a bit calmer. "Very well. Heavy's real name is Mikhail. I am 49 years old." Heavy answered. "And last name?" Winston asked. "Chernov." "Thank you Heavy it's nice to have someone who is cooperative. That is all I need you may go now." Winston explained as he typed Heavy's last name. "Da. Heavy leave now." Heavy said as he walked out of the lab. He looked to and tried to remember who has gone and who hasn't yet. He looked at Pyro and immediately knew he hadn't gone yet. "Pyro. Winston wants to speak." Heavy said. Pyro nodded at him and mumbled something, before walking into the lab.

Pyro, just as his teammates, walked to Winston. Although unlike the Winston was with the other's Winston seemed a little more angry with Pyro. "Pyro I need your full name and age and then you can leave." Winston angrily said. Pyro looked around for some kind of paper to write with. He then found a whiteboard and a dry erase marker. He then began to write on it. He put his last name and age. **Conagher, 34.** Pyro had written. "I need your first name too Pyro." Winston said gritting his teeth. Pyro then erased the writing, it wasn't very easy, his suit wasn't exactly fabric. Once Pyro did erase the writing he started to write new words. Once he finished he showed the whiteboard to Winston. The writing was, **Something bothering you? You seem angry. If you're still mad at me then I understand.** Winston handed the whiteboard back to Pyro. "I'm not mad at you directly. Your team is just driving me crazy! Your full name and age, is that so much to ask for!?" Winston shouted. "Then Scout starts teasing me about Athena and Spy is too stubborn to give his information!" Winston yelled. Pyro just laughed a little. Pyro then difficultly erased his writing and started to write some more. He handed the whiteboard to Winston once again. **Trust me. Scout can be a bitch most times and Spy doesn't like to tell his "secrets". You'll get used to them after while.** **Just takes some time, and a lot of patience. You wouldn't believe how many times I almost strangled Scout to death when I first met him.** Winston read the whiteboard and looked at Pyro. "I guess you're right. You know, it's nice to actually communicate with you without Engi translating for you. You should keep that whiteboard." Winston said in a low tone. Winston then handed the whiteboard back to Pyro. "Ahh, I almost forgot. Do you mind telling me your first name?" Winston asked. Pyro began to write. Once he finished he once again handed the whiteboard to Winston. What Winston read made him shake his head. **Just put Pyro for now. If I ever truly feel like I can trust you all with it. Then I'll tell you. Last name is fine, first name is the one I have a problem telling people.** Winston sighed in frustration, he then handed the whiteboard back to Pyro. "That is all I need then. Thank you Pyro." Winston said. Pyro looked at the clock in Winston's lab. It said 8:52 A.M. Pyro gasped under his mask and ran out the door.

The second Pyro exited the lab he went straight to Tracer. "Mmmph mmph mmhp mmmph mmph!" He loudly mumbled completely forgetting that he had a whiteboard to help him communicate. "Wh-What 'luv?" Tracer asked confused. Engi began to translate, "He said that he needs you to help him to the armory and then to the Training Room." "Oh ya. You need to meet Pharah at nine. Come on 'luv" Tracer said as she blinked down the hall. Pyro was quickly behind her almost tripping as he went around the corner. Engi stood there and chuckled. "Never seen him in such a rush." He mumbled under his breath. "Sniper why don't you go next. Let Soldier go last." Engi told Sniper. "Might as well mate. I've got nothing better to do." Sniper then walked into his lab. He walked straight to Winston. This time Winston was in a better mood. "Hello Sniper. I need your full name and age to put into Athena's database." Winston explained for the eighth time. "What or who is an Athena mate?" Sniper asked out of curiosity. "Athena is an A.I. She can do a lot of things. Including speak." Winston explained. "I hardly beli-" "Hello Sniper." A strange feminine voice said almost out of nowhere, interrupting Sniper. Sniper was spooked, his eyes became wide under his glasses. He began looking around for who had said it. "Who the bloody hell is there?!" Sniper yelled in confusion. "I am Athena." The voice said. Winston laughed at how paranoid Sniper became. Although he was still spooked he began to speak to Winston again. "I was going to say I don't believe you, but that just proved me wrong. Anyways my name is Richard Mundy. I am 40 years old." Sniper explained. Winston typed in Sniper's information. "Thank you Sniper. Before you leave, do you know Soldier's age?" Winston asked. "I don't really know much about my team mate. I usually spend my time in my tower. Only time I've really talked to them was when you and your mates showed up." Sniper explained further. "I see, well then you may leave Sniper." Winston said. "Alright mate. See ya Winston." Sniper said before leaving the room.

When Sniper left the room he realized that everyone that already went probably doesn't have to sit there. "I don't think we have to wait here if we have already went mates." he exclaimed. Everyone began to realize that he was right. "Guess you're right. Who hasn't gone yet?" Engi asked. "I haven't yet." Soldier said. "Well go in laddy. I think most of us want to eat something." Demo said. Soldier then stood up and walked into Winston's lab. Soldier was still paranoid, he even began to think that somehow Winston said his name. Soldier walked through Winston's large lab, just as his teammates did before him. He approached Winston's desk and spoke to the giant ape, "Hello sir." Soldier greeted as he stood soldier straight and made a salute. Winston looked at Soldier, his face showed his confusion. "Why did you call me sir?" Winston asked. "You are my superior now sir. A soldier must always respect his superior." Soldier answered. Winston chuckled a bit, "You don't have to call me "sir" Soldier. You may be new here, but i'm not going to let you call me "sir". Just call me by my name Soldier." Winston gently explained. "As you wish si- er I mean Winston." Soldier said correcting himself. "You may put your arm down." Winston said. Soldier then put his arm at his side and let the blood flow. "Now back to business. How old are you Soldier?" Winston asked. "I am officially 46 years old." Winston nodded to Soldier before turning to his computer and typing the information. "Ok..and.O...k" Winston said to himself. "Thank you Soldier. You may go eat with the rest of the team." Winston explained. "Understood." Soldier said before saluting Winston and walking out of the lab.

As Soldier walked out of the lab he noticed that only Demo was there. "Where did the other maggots go?" he asked. "They went to eat." Demo answered. "Glad you're finally done. I could use some food in my stomach mate." He continued. Soldier's stomach then rumbled loudly. "Sounds that you're hungry too." Demo joked. "Guess you're right. Let's go get some M.R.E's." Soldier replied. Demo chuckled and rolled his eyes, while he and Soldier looked for the mess hall.

Tracer may have been blinking forward through time, but Pyro was hot on her tail. Whenever she looked behind her, she would see Pyro watching to see what direction she would go. When Tracer looked back in front of her, she noticed how close the turn to the armory was. Within a few steps she blinked to the left. Pyro, not realizing where she went, tried to stop. His boots slid across the floor. He was going to fast to stop himself. Pyro slid face first into a wall. Tracer heard the thud and turned around. She saw Pyro beginning to sit up and rub his head. She ran to his side. "Pyro! Are you ok?!" She asked. Pyro opened his eyes within his mask. Out of his right eye he could see that one of his goggle lenses cracked. Pyro's eyes became wide. He began to feel his right lens, trying to make sure it wasn't just a scratch. Sure enough, it was a crack, big one too. Pyro began to panic within his own mind. _What if the lens breaks all together!_ He screamed in his mind. Tracer was screaming at Pyro, trying to make sure he wasn't really hurt, he wasn't responding. Pyro's hearing began to work again. He heard Tracer's voice. It began really faint, then it grew louder and louder. Pyro began to rub his head and mumble a little. Tracer made a sigh of relief. Pyro then remembered she couldn't understand him. He put his whiteboard on his lap and began to write. After he finished he handed it to Tracer. It wrote, **I'm fine. I think my right goggle lens cracked, maybe a concussion, other than that i'm fine. What time is it?** Tracer looked at him and couldn't help but frown. "You scared the daylights out of me 'luv. Next time respond to someone trying to make sure you're ok. I think it may be 8:55 though." Tracer answered. Pyro sighed under his mask. _At least there's still time._ He thought. He then stood up and ran down the hallway once again. Tracer giggled before blinking in front of him. To her this was a race, to Pyro it was a challenge to keep up.

They arrived at the armory. Pyro was sweating within his suit. He looked at Tracer. Not a drop of sweat, she didn't even look winded. Pyro was amazed at her endurance. After catching his breath, Pyro walked into the armory. He looked around and saw his Flamethrower, Flare Gun, and Axe. Once he walked out and attached his weapons to his suit, he heard Tracer's voice. "Come on Pyro." She said before blinking toward the training room. Pyro groaned and ran after her.

The rest of the team went to eat breakfast. Although, when the mercs got to the mess hall the rest of their new team had already eaten. "I'm guessing we're late?" Engi asked. "Just a little. Zere is still food on ze counter if you guys are still hungry." Mercy said. "Might as well. Got nothing better to do for now." Engi sighed. The mercs looked at each other and shrugged. They all walked to the counter and grabbed any thing that would satisfy their hunger. As the rest of the mercs walked to a table, Soldier stood at the counter still looking for something to eat. After a few moments he finally spoke. "Where are the M.R.E's?" He asked. "Zey vwill be here in a few days. Vwe just ordered some." Reinhardt explained. "Just grab some of ze food on the counter. Mei made it, it's vwunderbar." He continued. "Negatory! I will not eat anything but M.R.E's for breakfast, lunch, and dinner! It's what a true soldier eats." Soldier claimed. "Soldier. You like to kill maggots right?" Scout asked. "You bet your ass I do!" Soldier yelled with pride. "Well, if you don't have food in your stomach to give you energy. How will you kill the maggots?" Scout questioned with a smirk. "Trust me man, the food is pretty good." He continued. Soldier stood there, trying to think a smart comeback. After a few moments of silence. Scout chuckled knowing that he won the argument, then he continued to eat his food. Soldier gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He grunted in frustration then turned to the counter and grabbed something that looked good. He sat down and ate in frustration. The others did nothing more than break smiles.

As the group ate, some looked at Soldier. Every bite he took he looked like he hated. Clenching his fist tighter and tighter with every bite. Some scooted a away from him in case he had one of his "episodes". Scout felt that every time Soldier took a bite of his food, he was staring at him, wanting to hurt him or worse. The thought began to cloud Scout's mind as he ate faster and faster, trying to finish and leave the room. Spy was the first to finish. Being the gentleman he is, he walked to the counter and washed his plate before lighting a cigarette and exploring the base. Scout was next to finish. Although, he didn't want to be in the same room as Soldier any longer. He walked to the sink and dumped his plate before walking to the door. "Scout. Where the hell do you think you're going?" Engi asked. Scout stopped in his tracks. He turned to Engi. "The hell do you want hardhat?" Scout barked. "You just dumped your plate. Have some manners and wash it." Engi scolded. Soldier then turned to Scout. "Yes Scout, wash your dish. I'm almost done. Soon i'll help you maggot." Soldier said in an evil voice. Scout felt his face go pale. "Ya..ya I'll wash my plate." He faintly said. Scout then walked to the sink and grabbed the sponge that Spy used. Scout began scrubbing the plate as fast as he could. Not fast enough though, Soldier had finished and walked toward Scout. Scout felt his heart stop as Soldier spoke. "If you ever do something like that again maggot, Mercy won't even be able to revive you." Soldier evilly whispered. Scout was more terrified as anything. Most times Soldier was bluffing, but some times he actually followed up on his word. Scout did his best to act like he didn't care. Soldier then put his plate in the sink. "Wash that maggot!" He yelled as he walked out the door. Scout began breathing again, somewhere in that moment he had stopped.

As the rest of the mercs finished their breakfast, Scout decided to stay and wash their dishes. He knew that Soldier was waiting for him somewhere. _I really need to watch my tongue around him._ He thought. The rest of the mercs walked around the base, exploring their new home. Engi decided to go on his own. When he approached a hallway he saw Junkrat and Roadhog. Engi noticed that Roadhog still had ice pack on his head. _Pyro must have hit him hard._ Engi thought to himself. He felt a bit guilty, he should have controlled his brother a bit better. "Hey fellas." Engi said catching the twos attention as he approached them. "Oi Engi. Gotta question for ya." Junkrat said. "Well, spit it out partner." Engi replied. "How the bloody hell is Pyro so strong? He gave ol' hog here a concussion!" Junkrat asked. Engi took a few moments to find the right words. Junkrat was impatiently tapping his foot, waiting for an answer. "Come on, Come on! I hate waiting!" Junkrat barked. "Hold your horses!" Engi barked back. Then Engi took a long and heavy sigh. "To be honest, I don't know. It's like there's some creature living inside of him. Unleashing it's rage when he gets angry. I'm surpirised he didn't kill him." Engi explained. Engi then turned to Roadhog, who he felt was staring into his soul. "Roadhog I want to apologize on both Pyro's behalf and my behalf. He won't say it to you so I will. From what I've seen, the only people that can calm him down are his family and close friends. Anyone else will pay the same price." "Then why are you apologizing?" Roadhog asked interrupting Engi. "I am apologizing because I should have controlled him better, accounting that he is my brother. Sometimes there is no taming a wild steed." Engi explained further. Roadhog took a moment to respond, but when he did it wasn't with words. Roadhog just outstretched his hand, waiting for Engi to shake it. Engi grasped his hand, shaking it. "All is forgiven." Roadhog said. The three continued to talk in the hallway, getting to know each other better. The rest of the mercs were discovering new areas of the base.

Heavy was walking around the base. The large man was amazed at the large and complex structure. As he was walking by the gym he remembered that Zarya wanted him to go there after breakfast. The large man laughed at his own stupidity, then walked towards the door. When he got to the door he couldn't remember how to open it. After five minutes he gave up and just knocked on the door. No answer. He tried again. No answer. Heavy shook his head. Then he looked at a device next to the door. He recalled when they met Zenyatta, Pyro tried to leave the room and he couldn't until Tracer swiped her card. Heavy then smiled, remembering what to do. He reached into his back pocket and grabbed his key card. Swiping it through the device next to the door. It opened almost immediately. When Heavy walked in he saw Zarya bench pressing a bar with 600 pounds on it. Heavy walked behind her. She didn't see him. She was too focused on not dropping the bar. Heavy then stood over her. When Zarya realized he was there it scared her. SHe flinched enough for her to lose her grip on the bar. Heavy saw the bar fall out of one of her hands. He grabbed the bar and lifted it back onto the bench. Zarya stood up. "Please don't ever do that again." She said. Heavy chuckled a bit. "Da. Heavy come to work out. Just like you ask." He said. "I see that. I have bar set up for you over there." Zarya said while pointing to the bar. Heavy began to walk towards it. Getting more an more closer to the bar he saw how much weight it had. Heavy's eyes grew a bit wide, but he was confident he could lift it. "How many do you want Heavy to do?" He asked. "I want you to do fifty." Zarya said. Heavy sighed. "Da." He finally said. Heavy couldn't even remember the last time he truly worked out. All the fighting gave him all the exercise he needed. He squatted down and grabbed the bar. Heavy didn't have much lower body strength so it was a struggle to get up. Heavy began bringing the bar to his chest over and over again. Zarya was counting in her mind. When heavy got to 36, his body began giving out. Zarya could see it, although she didn't say anything. Heavy finished the fifty. He felt his arms aching. He began to stretch his arms. "I am getting to old and giant for this." Heavy said. "How old is Heavy?" Zarya asked. "I am 49 years old." Heavy answered. Zarya was amazed, someone that old lifting something that heavy. "Well shall we continue with push-ups?" Zarya asked with a smile. "Da. Let us continue." Heavy replied.

Engi finally finished his conversation with Junkrat and Roadhog. He was pretty happy to be away from the two. The way Roadhog's mask covered face seemed to stare into his soul was creepy. _Perhaps that's what people think of Pyro._ He thought to himself. Junkrat just scared Engi in a sense. The way he loved explosives, it was almost like Pyro with fire. The two's obsessions were greatly similar, that's what scared Engi. Also the bear trap puppet act wasn't really welcoming either. Junkrat's psychotic laughs echoed through Engi's mind. _How in sam hell did a psycho like that get into Overwatch?_ He wondered to himself. _Then again, they let Pyro join._ His thoughts continued. "I better keep my distance from the two, unless Pyro is with me." He mumbled to himself. Engi walked by a lot of other agents, saying hello and making small talk as they walked by. Then he saw Mercy. Her arms were carrying large amounts of paper work. She didn't seem to be paying attention, accounting the fact the she was shuffling through the halls bumping into people as they passed. She apologized to everyone of them, she was a sweet lady. Seemed to never be the one to hurt someones feelings. When she walked by Engi she seemed to have tripped upon something, making her go head over heels into the floor as the papers scattered everywhere. Engi tried to catch her, but failed. He helped her to her feet. "Danke Engi." She said. "No problem." Engi replied. "Need some help with these papers?" He continued. "Yes. Zat vwould be nice." She said. Engi smiled and knelled down and picked up all kinds of different papers. The papers were scattered everywhere, it took a few minutes to collect all of them. "Scheisse(shit), Zis vwill take me forever to organize again." Mercy groaned. Engi felt guilty, he didn't know they were in a certain order. "I'm sorry, I didn't reckon that they needed to be in order." Engi said. "It's fine Engineer. It vwasn't your fault. Alzough, since you are already here. I need to talk to you about somezing." Mercy explained. "What's this about?" Engi asked, his curiosity besting him. "You really love Tracer right?" Mercy asked. Engi put a frown on his face. "Mercy you already know the answer to that question." Engi barked, crossing his arms. "Vwell zat's good, but I vwant you to know zat she is my best friend. And I know ze human body very vwell. Such as pressure points, fragile bones, and much more. I may be against violence, but if you hurt her in any vway. You're going to vwish we never went back to your time." Mercy said in a devilish tone as she walked away from Engi. Engi was left there dumbfounded. The first sense that kicked in was fear. _Why do I feel like were pissing off everyone?_ Engi wondered. He then sighed heavily and continued through the base.

Scout had finished the dishes and decided to walk around the base. While walking, he began to observe the construction of the base. His mind was filled with amazement as he continued. All of a sudden he felt his body hit something solid. He fell onto his back. He groaned and sat up. He rubbed his head and saw a woman on the floor. He gasped and tried helped the woman to her feet. The woman grabbed his arm and pulled him to the floor. He landed face first, his nose began bleeding. The woman put on of his arms behind his back, pinning him to the floor. "JESUS! I WAS HELPING YOU!" Scout yelled knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of the pin. "Who are you? How did you get in here?" The woman barked. "I'M A NEW AGENT YOU DUMB ASS! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Scout yelled back, trying to struggle out of the pin. "That's impossible. No one has applied to become a agent in a long time." The woman replied. "IT'S TRUE! WE MET EVERYONE YESTERDAY! LET ME GO OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Scout demanded. "If you could, you would have already done it you weakling." She replied. This enraged Scout. He squirmed and struggled to get out of the pin, all for nothing. The woman was too strong. Reinhardt heard the yelling and ran toward Scout's voice. He saw Symmetra on top of Scout, pinning him. "Symmetra! Let him go! He is telling ze truth!" He yelled as he pulled Symmetra off of Scout. "He can't be! He told me that me that he met everyone on the team." Symmetra claimed. "You vwere asleep. He and the rest of the new recruits couldn't met you." Reinhardt explained. Symmetra then realized how much she messed up. Scout stood up and brushed off his clothes. He turned and glared at Symmetra, expecting an apology. Symmetra felt guilt rush through her body, she blushed from embarrassment and apologized to Scout. Scout knew where she was coming from, but decided to act like a bad ass and just walk away while wiping the blood from his face. He shook his head as he left the room. He heard Reinhardt scold her from behind while he left the room.

Pyro and Tracer arrived at the Training Room with not a moment to spare. Once again Pyro stopped to get some air. He then looked at Tracer again, still not a drop of sweat. _She can probably beat Scout in a race._ Pyro thought. Pyro breathing calmed back down to normal. He opened the door to the Training Room, "Good luck 'luv." Tracer said. Pyro felt his body tense up for a second. He turned his head to Tracer. _God I hate it when she calls me that._ He thought to himself. He just shook his head and waved to her. Tracer smiled and left to look for Engi. Pyro entered the room and approached Pharah. Pharah was tinkering with her weapon. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Pyro. She looked at the clock. It said 9:06. She looked back at Pyro with an expressionless face. "You're late recruit." She barked. Pyro groaned and slouched a bit forward. "No matter. I need to see what you can do before I send you to the battle simulations." Pharah explained. "I want you to reflect my rockets at those three targets." She continued as three dummy robots grouped up and hovered in one spot. Pyro nodded and held his flamethrower in his hands. He took his stance and gripped his weapon tighter. Pharah grabbed her weapon and fired at Pyro. Just as Pyro has done many times, he waited till the rocket was close. When it did get close, he jerked his body to the side of it and launched a burst of air out of his flamethrower sending the rocket fly towards the three dummy robots. The rocket made contact with the robots, turning them into three piles of scrap metal. Pharah was impressed, she has only seen Genji do something like that. _He certainly has potential._ She thought.

"Okay, again." Pharah demanded. This time however, she fired it when Pyro wasn't paying attention. Pyro heard the rocket launch and looked towards it wide eyed. He had only seconds to react. He jumped into the air, aiming the flamethrower towards his feet. As he saw the rocket go under him, he used his air blast again. The rocket detonated when it hit the ground below him, sending him flying into the air. Pyro's instinct kicked in as he looked down at Pharah. Time had seemed to slow down for Pyro. Pyro reached for his axe and slowly grasped it in one hand. As he descended toward Pharah, Pyro's common sense kicked in. He didn't want to kill he. He jerked his body to the right and hurled his axe toward one of the training bots. He landed on his left arm to the right of Pharah. Pain shot threw his body as he laid and arched his back towards the roof, screaming at the pain while he held his arm. He looked down at it to see that it was broken, it was bending the opposite direction it should be. Pharah gasped when she saw Pyro. She rushed to an intercom and tried calling for Mercy to come. Pyro stood up as Pharah was using the intercom, he interrupted her. She stopped pushing the button on the intercom. She looked at Pyro, although Pyro couldn't tell her expression all that since half of her face was covered by her helmet. Pyro grabbed his arm and bent it back into the right direction. After Pyro did that however, he collapsed from the pain.

Pharah went to his side and helped him to his feet. Pyro groaned as his legs trembled. _That hurt a lot._ He thought. "Are you okay? Do you need any kind of medical attention?" Pharah worryingly asked. Pyro moved his broken arm back and forth, making sure that it worked. He then looked at Pharah and nodded. Pharah sighed in relief. _She's an awful lot like Soldier._ Pyro thought to himself. Pyro then decided to do something drastic. He began to write on his whiteboard. Once he finished he handed it to Pharah. Pharah grabbed the whiteboard and read it. "No. That's too dangerous. You're not ready." Pharah claimed. Pyro put his hand on her shoulder and nodded his head to assure her that he would be fine. Pharah sighed. "All right. You better do good recruit." Pharah commanded. Pyro chuckled. _Where's the trust?_ He jokingly wondered. Pharah activated her jet pack which launched her into the air. She faced Pyro, "JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE!" She yelled as rockets came from every part of her suit. Pyro studied the way the rockets came at him. He came to the conclusion that he could launch all the rockets away in three air bursts. The first wave of rockets came dangerously close to him. Pharah was beginning to worry that she would have to get Mercy in here to revive him. Pyro jumped to the right and turned his body to the left. He let a large burst of air shoot out of his flamethrower, launching a large group of rockets toward the left of the room. He then looked up as more rockets were getting close. He then aimed his flamethrower to the right of the room and let out and large burst of air, sending another large group of rockets away from him. Only a few more rockets launched out of Pharah's suit. Pyro waited till they got close. Once they did he aimed his flamethrower towards the rockets, sending them back to where they came from. Pharah's eyes widened as she saw her rockets coming back toward her. She deactivated her jet pack and descended enough to where the rockets went right above her. Pyro's heart stopped as he realized what he did. He hoped that the rockets wouldn't go back to hit her, or kill her. Seeing the rockets go over her made Pyro's heart begin beating again. He made a heavy sigh of relief.

Pharah descended to the floor. She took off her helmet and shook her head, making her hair twirl around her head. She held her helmet at her side and approached Pyro. She nodded her head at him. "You did well recruit. You'd make a fine Overwatch agent." Pharah said with a small grin. Pyro nodded at her and shook her hand. Pharah saluted Pyro, he did the same. "Recruit you are allowed to go to the Battle Simulations whenever you would like." Pyro said his goodbyes and walked to grab his axe before he left the room.

As Pyro walked out of the Training Room, his skull began throbbing. At first the pain was small, so Pyro ignored it. Then it began to grow larger and larger, Pyro rubbed both of his temples with his thumb and index finger. _Feels like a bad hangover._ He thought. The pain continued to grow until it felt as if someone was stabbing his brain with a knife. He almost screamed at the pain, but he stopped himself so he wouldn't worry anyone. _Might be from when I hit the wall...and the floor, I'll just try to find Medic or Mercy, they'll fix me up._ He thought to himself. He stumbled through the base, trying not to collapse from the pain. Many of the agents walked by him in the halls. They saw how he was walking and asked if he was all right. He nodded and gave them a reassuring mumble. As he continued he saw a sign that said Infirmary on it. He sighed in relief and walked towards it. The sign pointed toward the right so that was the direction he took. He continued through the corridors, most of them never seemed to end. _Why does a base have to be so goddamn huge?_ He wondered.

He had finally arrived at the Infirmary entrance. He slowly opened the door to see Medic telling Mercy one of his stories, "So his skeleton vwas missing and ze doctor vwas never heard from again." When he finished his story he began laughing uncontrollably. Mercy gave a little nervous fake laugh, while looking at Medic like he was crazy. Medic calmed down and said, "Ahh zat story never gets old. Anyvway, zat is how I lost my medical license." Mercy looked at him, wide eyed. Pyro decided to knock on the door to get their attention. Both Mercy and Medic's attention shot to Pyro. _Oh Gott sei dank.(_ Oh thank god) Mercy thought. She was happy there was a way out of that conversation. "Pyro? What can we do for you?" Mercy gently asked.

Pyro set his flamethrower down and began mumbling while rubbing his mask covered forehead. Mercy and Medic looked at each other, their faces resembled ones of confusion. Pyro then remembered that Engi wasn't there to translate for him. He face palmed, but the wack to his forehead made his brain feel like it was bouncing around inside his skull. He dropped his whiteboard and put both of his hands over his masked face and screamed at the pain, his breathing began to speed up. Mercy and Medic's facial expressions changed from confused to worried. "Pyro, are you okay?" Medic worriedly asked. Pyro felt the pain easing up, his breathing calmed down. Pyro then grabbed his whiteboard from the floor, and began to right on it. Once finished he handed it to Medic. Medic took the whiteboard from Pyro and read it. Once he finished reading he sighed in relief, "Oh Gott sei dank, Pyro I thought you vwent crazy zere for a second. Ze vway you screamed and covered your mask vwasn't very comforting." Mercy was still both concerned and confused. "Give me that." She said as she ripped the whiteboard out of Medic's hands. After reading it she felt her new heart calm down. "Pyro please don't do that kind of zing again." Mercy angrily scolded. Pyro chuckled a bit while rubbing his forehead. Medic then walked over to his medi-gun, picked up, and activated it. The red healing beam came out of the medi-gun and made contact with Pyro. Pyro felt the pain quickly easing up and fading away. Pyro shook his head back and forth to make sure it was truly healed. Pyro was happy, he could actually move his head without the pain increasing. He thanked Mercy and Medic, grabbed his flamethrower and walked out of the room. _I'll never understand how that thing works._ He thought to himself.

Medic went to deactivate and set down his medi-gun. "Does he ever scare you?" Mercy asked while Medic had his back turned. Medic turned around, he was bewildered by her question. "I beg your pardon?" He asked back. "Pyro, does he ever scare you?" Mercy repeated. "Sometimes. Vwhen I first met him, it vwas all ze time. After a vwhile you realize zat he cares for zose who are close to him." Medic answered gently. "It always feels like he is staring at me," She paused, "It's like he's studying me." She finished. Medic nodded his slightly while looking at the floor. Medic looked back up at Mercy, "He does study you, he finds your vweaknesses and strengths. Reason being is zat he uses your vweaknesses against you if you betray him or his family. Take it as a compliment, ze longer he studies you, ze harder you are for him to beat." Medic carefully explained. "I guess that makes sense. It's just really creepy though. Engi I like, Pyro just scares me. They may be brothers, but I don't think I'll ever truly trust Pyro." Mercy told him. "I understand vwhere you are coming from, but trust me vwen I say zis, Pyro vwill treat you as family as long as you don't betray him." Medic explained to her again. Mercy just nodded with a small fake grin. "Anyvway, before I told my story, you vwere telling me about your staff." Medic said. "Ahh yes." Mercy said while walking to her staff to pick it up. "While your medi-gun can make the target invulnerable, my staff can heal and give a damage boost." Mercy explained while presenting her staff to Medic. "I had an idea like zat for my medi-gun. I sent ze schematics to Mann co., but zey never sent a model to me. I called it ze kritzkrieg. Instead of making ze target invulnerable when ze ubercharge vwas activated, it vwould make ze targets vweapons do a lot more damage to enemies." Medic explained with his hand on his chin. "Who is Mann co.?" Mercy asked curiously. "Oh I'm sorry, Mann co. is ze company zat made all of our vweapons. Vwe vwould pay zem for new vweapons zat vwe vwanted." Medic explained further.

Mercy was amazed that someone from 1977 could think and make items like this. They began to dicuss on how they could make the kritzkreig. "I zink I can make another schematic of ze kritzkrieg. It vwill take some time zough." Medic told her. "I could help if you would like." Mercy offered with a smile. "Zat vwould be vwunderbar. (wonderful) I don't know much of ze technology of zis time." Medic said with joy. "Let's get started." Mercy said. Medic nodded and they began working.

After an hour of working on the schematic Genji walked in. "I apologize for the interruption doctor, but my hand has been unresponsive to my commands." He explained while holding his wrist. His wrist was twitching back and forth, like something wasn't allowing it to move any further. "Ahh Genji, you were overdue for a checkup anyway. Let me take a look." Mercy said while walking over to Genji. Genji sat down in a chair and rested his arm on the table. "Okay, I have to disconnect ze power in your arm to have your hand stay still." Mercy gently explained. "Understood." Genji replied. Medic walked over to see what Mercy was doing, his curiosity getting the better of him. Mercy then disconnected the power to Genji's left arm, making it go limp. Mercy opened Genji's arm panel and studied the interior to see what was wrong. Medic was amazed at the construction of Genji's robotic body, all the circuits and gears, it fascinated him. Mercy then saw that the command cables had disconnected and the wrist gears were jammed. "It's an easy fix, but how did this happen? Did one of the bastion training bots hit your wrist?" Mercy asked while connecting the cables. "You know me Dr. Ziegler, I don't allow that." Genji said casually. "Last I remember, you got hit in the leg last time you went against the bastion units." Mercy mocked. Genji just turned his head at her. Mercy made a small laugh. Mercy analyzed the jammed gears and saw something copper looking, "Hmm, what's this?" Mercy sarcastically asked while using pliers to pull a bullet out of the gears. Mercy held the bullet in front of Genji and smiled. Genji just turned his head and stayed silent. "Genji, you're not invincible, one day you will get yourself killed with this kind of behavior." Mercy scolded. "Wakatta." (I get it) Genji said soflty. "So is my wrist repaired doctor?" Genji impatiently asked. "Yes Genji, but please try to be more careful." Mercy said while returning power to Genji's arm and putting the panel back in place. "Arigatogozaimashita Dr. Ziegler." (Thank you) Genji said testing his wrist. He then walked out of the infirmary. "I didn't realize you knew how to fix machines." Medic said, still amazed at her work. "Well it's easy to fix something you made." Mercy responded. If Medic was amazed before than he was astonished now. "You made his suit?!" Medic asked loudly, with his jaw dropped. "Yes, it's a long story on why he needed to become a cyborg, but he needed it." Mercy answered. Mercy then began explaining how she made Genji's cyborg body. Medic listened to every word with full interest. Mercy was in the middle of her story when the intercom came on, "All new recruits please come to the Mess Hall." The voice sounded feminine and robotic. "I guess you'll have to finish later." Medic joked. "Guess so, do you know where to go?" Mercy asked. "I'll find my vway, Danke.(Thank you)" Medic said with a grin. He then exited out of the Infirmary and made his way to the Mess Hall.

Medic walked through the confusing maze of halls, finally arriving at the Mess Hall. He walked into the Mess Hall and saw Winston along with the rest of the mercs there. Medic made his way to the front of the mercs and saw a woman standing next to Winston. The woman was dark skinned, wearing some kind of visor, her left arm looked like McCree's except cleaner. Winston analyzed the room and saw that all the mercs were present, "Everyone this is Symmetra." Winston greeted Symmetra to the mercs. "Scout I believe you've already met her?" Winston asked, Scout looked straight at Symmetra with a look that could melt glaciers, "Oh yeah, we've met." Scout barked. "What the bloody hell happened to your nose lad?" Demo asked looking at Scout. Scout just looked at Demo and motioned his head towards Symmetra. Demo didn't get it at first, but then he realized what happened. He began to laugh aloud, "You mean to tell me you got your bloody arse kicked by this lass!" Demo yelled through his laugh. The rest of the mercs looked back and forth at Symmetra and Scout. Then they also noticed Scout's nose, they all began laughing at him. Scout blushed from embarrassment, "You all suck." Scout tried to think of a better comeback but that's all that came to mind. The mercs continued laughing, making Scout more angry than ever. Although, he knew that if he couldn't beat Symmetra, there was no chance for him to beat any of the mercs. He just grunted in frustration and walked toward the door to leave the room. "Ahh Scout, don't leave we're just joking around." Engi said. "Up yours hardhat." Scout barked as he walked out of the room. Engi's smile left his face as he shook his head, "That boy can never take a joke.""Is zis all Vwinston?" Medic asked. "Yes, we wanted you to meet Symmetra since you didn't meet her yesterday." Winston explained. The mercs all said goodbye to Symmetra and went back to what they were doing before.

Hours passed through the day. It was about 7:24. The sun was just starting to set. Tracer and Engi were sitting on the cliff, watching as the sun set over the horizon. The sunset made the sky and sea look like a mess of orange and red, "It's beautiful ain't it 'luv?" Tracer asked with her arms around Engi. "Yep. Only one thing could make this better." Engi answered. "Oh and what?" Tracer asked with a little smile. Engi pulled out his P.D.A and pressed a couple buttons. He then placed a toolbox which revealed a lounge chair with a little umbrella, two shelves, and six beers. He grabbed one of the beers and opened it with his wrench. Tracer just rolled her eyes and laughed a little before saying, "Wow. You sure know how to kill the mood." Engi started laughing, "What? It's good beer. Made in Texas." He lifted it up to his mouth and took a small sip. Tracer was eyeing his beer, curious on how it tasted. Engi followed her eyes and saw it end at the beer in his hands, he chuckled and asked, "Want one?" Tracer smiled and sat up, "Took you long enough to ask." Engi smiled and nodded his head before grabbing another beer, opened it, and then handed it to Tracer. Tracer took the beer and began to chug it down. Engi stared at her and made a small laugh, "Slow down, enjoy the beer." Tracer then lowered the bottle and took in a large breath of air, "It's good, I just like drinking them fast." Tracer told him. "Must get drunk a lot." Engi mumbled while turning his eyes towards her, "I heard that!" Tracer barked hitting Engi in the arm. "Kidding, kidding." Engi told her with a grin. "Better be." Tracer said with a raised eyebrow. Tracer then heard footsteps from around the corner. She turned to see Pyro walk around it. He saw his brother and Tracer and made a small chuckle before pulling off his mask, "I didn't know this is where the lovebirds hang out." His low voice grumbled. Tracer blinked over to him and started hitting him with quick jabs in his arm. He laughed at her efforts. "I told you not to come out here." Tracer angrily whispered through her gritted teeth. "That may be true, but I heard a beer crack open so I came." Pyro replied with an evil grin. He then walked over to his brother, picked up a beer, and used his axe to open it. _Way to kill the mood even more Pyro._ Tracer angrily thought to herself. Pyro then started to chug the beer and didn't stop until it was empty. Tracer looked at Engi with her mouth open wide, "Really?! I chug the bloody beer and you give me shite, he does it and you do nothing!" Tracer yelled. Engi just laughed, "The difference between you two is that he's tasted the beer before. This was your first one. Besides, I have to mess with you sometimes." Pyro then stood up, "I just came for a beer, enjoy the rest of the sunset you two." He then walked away while putting his mask back on. Lena watched as he walked around the corner, and continued to watch until she was sure he was gone. She then blinked back to Engi's side. Engi jumped a bit when she did though, _Never going to get used to that._ He thought to himself.

Tracer then cuddled up to Engi, wrapping her arms around his torso, and resting her head on his shoulder. "Mind if I ask you something 'luv?" She quietly, but gently asked. "Shoot." He replied, taking another sip of beer. Tracer raised her eyes at Engi, "What was life like back in 1977?" "Well, considering the war, pretty rough. Many men went to Vietnam and came back in body bags, my dad was one of them." Engi paused, fighting both anger and sadness. Tracer sat up, gasped, and covered her mouth, "I'm so sorry Engi, I never realized-" Engi interrupted her, "Stop. It's not your fault, he made his choice." Engi felt his eyes welting up with tears, sadness was winning. He decided to take off his goggles and wipe them away. Tracer felt sorry for Engi, she herself never knew her dad, but she knew that has got to be hard. "I know this is off topic, but looking back at what I've done, the people I've met, the fella I hate most is Blutarch Mann. My first employer, he literally dug up and looted my grandfather's corpse just for some of his old blueprints." Engi felt himself basically crushing his beer bottle, but he held back some strength not to break it. Tracer turned her head up to Engi and saw how angry he was getting, she knew she needed to calm him down somehow. Engi began to grit his teeth, feeling the anger overcome the sadness, "Sometimes I wish I could ju-" Engi's anger was interrupted by Tracer sitting up and putting her soft lips against his, she knew this could calm him down. The kiss was slow and intimate, occasionally broken for quick gasps of air. After a few minutes Engi broke the kiss and smiled at Lena before looking back at the horizon and drifting back into his own thoughts. Tracer wrapped her arms around him and cuddled with him again. He put his arm over her, "I'm sorry." she said in a faint tone. "For what?" Engi asked still staring at the sunset. " For making you talk about something like that." Tracer explained, she was always the kind of girl who didn't like to see someone sad. Engi just made a small grin and said, "It's not your fault," his grin left him before he quietly repeated, "It's not your fault."

* * *

 **Hey guys, I want to apologize for this chapter taking so long. School has been running me ragged these past couple of weeks. I will do my best to keep a bi-weekly publish time. I have a lot of ideas for future chapters so I might work a little faster to get them down before I forget them. Constructive criticism is welcomed, if you have ideas, leave a review, I might use them. Thanks for the support mates.**

 **-Hunting Brothers**


	3. Lock And Load

Chapter 3 Lock And Load

Engi and Tracer were still sitting on the cliff, the ocean's wild waves slamming into the rocky cliff side below them. The sunset was on the verge of ending, making both the sky and sea a dark reddish orange. It was truly a sight to see, but Engi's mind was elsewhere. He was dwelling on the day when "Uncle" Tom came by, and the news he had. While Tom wasn't exactly blood related, he was in his life enough to call him uncle, plus he was his father's best friend. Engi was 20 while Pyro was 24 on that terrible day.

Engi could remember the day like it was yesterday, August 23rd, 1967, his father had been in the war since '65, when American first sent troops to Vietnam. He may have been reaching forty, but hell, he loved to serve his country. Engi was talking to Pyro, who had just finished recovering from his "accident". The squeaking of the wheels on Tom's Willies Jeep came from outside. The two brothers knew the sound better than anything, "Uncle Tom's here! Maybe pa's with him!" Engi shouted before running out of the room, through the house, and out the front door. Pyro wasn't far behind, following Engi's path through the single family home, and out the front door. "Uncle Tom!" Engi shouted while giving the large man a bear hug. Pyro joined the hug, the two tackled their "Uncle" to the ground. He laughed a bit, "Hey boys. It's good to see you two!" Tom told the two. The brother's allowed their "Uncle" to stand back up. He rose to his feet and brushed off his formal Marine uniform. Blades of grass and some dust flew off the uniform as his hands brushed over them. Once his uniform was suitable he looked at Pyro, "How you holding up tough guy?" He asked. Pyro held his arm up and motioned his hand to say alright. "Well that's good, you always were the tough one." He said smirking at Engi. Engi just laughed, _He always was a joker._ He thought. "How you been Dell?" Tom asked while rubbing his hand on top of his head, messing up Engi's hair. "Good, Is pa with ya?" Engi impatiently asked. At this question, Tom's face became saddened. "Where's your mom boys?" He sadly asked. Engi and Pyro looked at each other, and pointed inside. "Come with me." He faintly commanded.

The three walked into the small single family house, through the living room and into the kitchen. Engi and Pyro's mother was cooking dinner for them when she turned her head to see Tom and her sons, "Oh Tom what a pleasant surprise! How have you been?" She cheerfully asked. Then she gasped, "Is Murphy with you?! Are you two finally coming home!?" She shouted joyfully. Tom looked at the kitchen floor, closed his eyes, and slightly shook his head. Engi and Pyro's mom realized what he was doing, "No...Nonononono. He can't be!" She shouted while tears began to roll down her face. Pyro and Engi were still confused, "Uncle Tom, where's pa?" Engi worryingly asked. He covered his mouth slightly and made a shaky breath, "I'm sorry boys, his Huey was shot down last week, it exploded on impact." He explained as he let the tears flow. Engi felt like his heart was just torn out of his chest. He looked at the ground, eyes wide. Pyro put his hand over his heart and fell into a chair. His other hand slowly covering his mask as sobbed inside it. The rest of the night is a bit fuzzy, but Engi knew, he didn't sleep that night. He remembered it was a gloomy day, as if it wasn't depressing enough. To top it all of "Uncle" Tom was Killed In Action a few years later, died the same way as their father, Huey crash landing.

Engi suddenly came out of his memories, sweat ran down his forehead, and his breathing was fast. He looked back at the horizon to see that the sun had fully set, leaving the night dark. It was an eerie silence, occasionally broken by the waves crashing into the cliff side, and the darkness was repeatedly broken by the lighthouse rotating it's light. Engi turned his head slightly to the left, seeing Tracer still cuddled up to him. Although, her arms seemed limp and her eyes were closed. She was still awake though, slowly rocking both her and Engi's body back and forth. Engi looked at his beer and saw that it was still pretty full. He decided to stay and finish it, slowly taking small sips as he reflected on his past. The silence was broken once again, but this time not by the waves. Engi turned his head to the left again and saw Tracer sleeping on his shoulder. Her quiet, yet cute snores echoed through the night. Engi smirked, and looked up. _Wish you could have met her Pa, you two Ma, y'all would've loved her._ He thought to himself. He then looked back at Tracer, as much as he didn't want to wake her up, he knew he needed to. He slightly raised his shoulder. Tracer groaned as she sat up straight, "Five more minutes 'luv." Engi stood up with a smile, she seemed like a child who didn't want to go to school, "C'mon. I'll walk you to your room." Tracer just opened her eyes slightly and looked up at him. She closed them and let her head fall limp, she raised her arms at him and asked, "Carry me?" Engi chuckled and complied, picking her up bridal style. He walked back towards the base, trying his best not to get lost in the maze of corridors. Tracer had her arms wrapped around his neck as her head was rested against his left shoulder. Out of nowhere she spoke, "I love you." The statement through Engi a bit off guard, it was just so random. He just smiled as he looked down at her beautiful face, "Love ya too, always." Tracer made a small smile with the little strength she had. They arrived at Lena's room. "What's your pass code?" Engi gently asked. "2051." Tracer faintly whispered. Engi reached his hand towards the keypad, still holding Tracer in his arms. He entered in the code and the door opened. The light from the hallway was just enough to see the bed, nothing else though. He walked over to the bed and slowly lowered Tracer into it. He put the covers over her, the second he did she turned to her side and grasped the sheets with one of her hands, falling back asleep. Engi leaned down to her and kissed her forehead, "Night." He whispered before walking out the room, pressing a button to make the door slide closed.

He walked out of the room as the door slid closed behind him. He scanned the empty hallway to see most doors closed, his eyes continued to scan until they landed on Pyro's door, which was also closed. Engi began to wonder if he was already sleeping, biting his cheek deciding whether or not to knock on his door. Engi finally decided to go and knock on the door, he didn't care any longer, he needed someone to talk to. He approached the closed metallic door and knocked on it twice. The loud thud came from inside the room, followed by some rustling. Engi lowered his brow, curious on what he just heard. He slowly raised his hand to the door and knocked again. The door then opened, Pyro was standing tall in the door way, mask covering his face. Pyro tilted his head at seeing his brother, "Mmph mmmph?" Pyro mumbled. "Can I come in for a minute?" Engi asked in what seemed like a whisper. Pyro nodded his head and moved out of the doorway to let his brother in. Engi walked past Pyro, bumping him with his shoulder as he passed. Pyro recovered from the bump and glared at his brother, narrowing his eyes within his mask, wondering what was wrong with him. Engi observed the room, a smokey aroma filled his lungs. The wall was riddled with large black marks, and his axe leaning against the wall, the dry oil covering the blood stain. Engi sighed in frustration as he shook his head at his brother, "You already burnt the room." Engi frustratingly scolded. Pyro just took off his mask and set it on the desk, "You know me brother." The way he said it was unusual, it was both serious and sarcastic at the same time. Pyro turned to the desk, turning his back to his brother. There were multiple tools laid around the mask. Engi recognized the tools as his own, "What th- Where did you get my tools?!" Engi angrily asked. Pyro turned his head, half of his mangled face was shown to his brother. A very noticeable grin appeared as his low, rough voice said, "Your room. Where else?" Engi gritted his teeth, "How the hell did you get in?" He asked, trying to keep his cool. "You really think I don't know the pass code?" Pyro sarcastically asked, his grin still on his face. "No, I really don't," Engi answered, his voice barely slipping through his gritted teeth. "Seriously? I know it was the year pa was killed, I'm not an Idiot brother. Code is the same for my door." Pyro tone went from angry to saddened. He hated to reflect on that fateful day.

Pyro turned his head back to his mask, "So, did you come in here to talk, or are just scared of the monsters under your bed?" Engi let out a frustrated sigh, "I ain't never gonna live that down ain't I." "Nope." Pyro quickly replied. "Okay, one that was when I was five, and two, yes I did come in here to talk." Engi barked. "Spit it out then." Pyro said trying to take out his right lens. "I've be-I've been thinking 'bout dad lately." Engi finally said. Pyro heard the words and immediately stopped what he was doing, he began to clench his fists, "Define thinking." Pyro angrily demanded. "I've just been reflecting on the day Uncle Tom came by, what he said that changed our life." Engi explained, stuttering through his words. Pyro turned around his face was as straight as could be, "He fought and died for our country, just as pa did, kinda wish I enlisted." "That place was hell Pyro, you know that." Engi told him while glaring through his soul. Pyro just chuckled a small smile appearing on his face, "Ya I know, but it would've been a hell of a time burning through those jungles." "The thing that always gets me was that Uncle Tom died the same way as pa," Pyro paused, "Guess they were brothers to the end." Engi made a small, nervous chuckle, "Guess they were." "So was this all you wanted to do, talk about how pa and Uncle Tom died?" Pyro asked, trying not to seem angry at his little brother. "No, I wanted to tell you that I told Lena 'bout what happened, I was hoping you wouldn't mind." Engi explained while he twiddled his thumbs. Pyro lowered his brow, "Why would I care? The way y'all's relationship is going, I'm surprised you're not in bed with her yet." Pyro explained. Engi looked up, his face showed frustration. He took his goggles off and stared his brother in the eye, "You know I don't roll that way Pyro." Engi firmly argued, trying to intimidate him. Pyro stood tall over his brother, making Engi feel a chill go down his spine, "You don't scare me little brother." Pyro paused, letting the fear settle into his brother's body, "I know you don't roll that way little brother, all I'm saying is, if I had a girl like you did, I would be trying over and over again to get her into bed, but as you know my dating days are over." Pyro explained. Engi decided to mess with Pyro a little, "Since when did you have dating days?" Pyro started laughing, Engi joined him. "I'll give you that one, but seriously, don't lose her. She's a keeper." Pyro explained as patted his brother's shoulder.

Engi smiled at his brother and also put his hand on his shoulder. "Do you need some tinted glass for your lens?" Engi asked. Pyro took his hand off of Engi's shoulder, "That would be nice. If you could find some I'd be mighty grateful." "The hell happened anyways?" Engi asked. "Oh, I..Uhh..." Pyro sighed heavily, "I-I hit the wall okay." Pyro confessed. "How the hell did you hit the wall? Was it during your training?" Engi asked while he slowly raised his eyebrow. "You know what, did Lena tell ya?" Pyro shot back. "No, why?" Engi asked curiously. "If she hasn't told you I won't tell you." Pyro explained with small yet evil smirk appearing on his face. "Why? What the hell happened?!" Engi asked loudly, frustration growing. Pyro just put his index finger and thumb to his mouth and "zipped" it closed. Engi growled, frustration turning into anger. " I swear to god Pyro, you never tell me anything!" Engi barked getting into his brothers face. Pyro just grinned, "I've already told ya." He paused and stood tall, looking down to his brother. His grin left him before he said, "You. Don't. Scare. Me." His low voice echoed within the room. Pyro turned back to his desk while Engi stood his ground. Engi knew his brother could kill him, but he wouldn't, he was the only family he had left. "Ya mind leaving, you kinda made the rest of this night depressing." Pyro calmly asked. "Ya, I'll go." Engi barked before storming out of the room and into the hallway. Pyro sighed heavily as he shook his head, "Hate to see that boy mad." He quietly mumbled to himself.

Pyro then decided to stop trying to fix his lens, he figured it was pointless without some new tinted glass. He stretched his shoulders, spinning them around in quick circles to release some tension. He then walked into the bathroom, he didn't why he did, but he did. He looked into the mirror. m While many would see a burnt and mangled man, all Pyro saw was a monster. He gritted his teeth looking at his own reflection, wanting to smash the image so no one could see it. The emotions were hitting him all at once, anger, sadness, depression, concern, they made his head spin. He puffed out through his nose and shook his head, turning his gaze away from the mirror. He looked at the shower, and back into the mirror. He noticed how dirty he looked, dirt marks, blood stains, you name it, it had stained his skin. He looked down into the palm of his glove covered hand. He couldn't even remember the last time he took off the suit. He used his other hand to reach and take off the glove. Although, that proved to be a challenge, as he struggled to take off the glove, his skin peeled, ripped, and stuck to the interior of the glove. Once he finally got the glove off he studied his hand. Pieces of flesh had either peeled or ripped off. Showing muscle, blood, and even bone. It hurt like hell, but it had to be done. Pyro began taking off his entire suit, his skin attaching itself to the suit and ripped away from his body. It felt like he was getting stabbed by a thousand needles, but he's been through worse. Once Pyro got the entire suit off, he examined his burnt and mangled body, hating everything he saw. "Look at you. You're a monster. You kill to make yourself feel good, but it doesn't always work does it." Pyro glared at his own reflection, speaking to it as if it was another man. He blinked twice and shook his head again to snap out of it. "The hell am I doing? Talking to myself? Have I really gone that crazy?" He quietly whispered to himself as blood dripped off of his body and onto the bathroom floor. He puffed his cheeks and turned on the shower, the cold water felt good on his body. It was a nice change from the constant heat. The blood from his body mixed with the water turning it into a light red as it flowed down the drain. Pyro noticed how black the water was. It showed how dirty he really was.

He only chuckled at the sight, knowing the most of it was ash. Pyro turned off the shower. Blood mixed water still dripping off of his body. He reached for a towel and grabbed it, rubbing it against his body to dry it. Every stitch the grinded against his open wounds felt like hell, Pyro of all people knew what hell felt like. He groaned every time he had to dry one of the wounds. Once dry, Pyro began putting his suit back on. His detached skin seeming to reattach within his suit. This was his life, it was constant pain, no matter where he was. Pyro didn't feel like doing anything anymore. He just plopped down on his bed and closed his eyes, quickly drifting into a deep sleep.

Hours passed as night faded into day. Medic was sitting in the Infirmary, barely illuminated by the lamp next to his schematic. His eyes were growing heavy with sleep as he examined his schematic for the kritzkrieg, "Nein, nein, NEIN!" He yelled while slamming his fist against the table in anger, shooting his body awake. Sunlight began to seep through one of the windows. Medic raised an eyebrow, _Have I really been up a night?_ He wondered. He began to examine his schematic again, only to be filled with frustration once again. "Vwas zum Teufel bin ich fehlt?!" (What the hell am I missing) He began yelling in his native tongue. He was digging through his memories, trying to remember exactly what he needed. He tried again and again to get a photographic image of the schematic in his mind, all in vain though, he couldn't remember to save his life. He felt anger consume his body until he needed to find a release of some sort. He suddenly jumped up and smacked the lamp off of the table. It hit the ground with a huge crash, the loud noise echoed through the base. "Vwell great." He mumbled. "Now I have no light." He said to himself while raising his arms up halfway and letting them fall back to his sides. He felt disappointed in himself, he usually doesn't let his temper get the better of him. "Medic you should be asleep." A ominous voice said out of nowhere. Medic's body was on full alert, scanning the dark for any signs of movement. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Medic demanded, doing his best to sound intimidating. "I am Athena, and you of all people should know that staying up all night isn't good for your health." The A.I. explained. Medic felt his body ease up along with his nerves, "Ah yes, Vwinston's creation. Uhh zank you Azena, but I am fine." "If you say so. Might I ask what you are doing up this late?" Athena asked, somehow sounding concerned. Medic hesitated to answer, this thing wasn't exactly human, "Uhh, vwell, I-I am vworking on my schematic for my kritzkrieg. No offense, but I prefer to vwork in peace." "Understood." Athena commented. There was an eerie silence. It seemed that she had "left". Medic was relieved, he didn't really trust something like that, not yet at least.

He went back to working on his schematics, trying to figure out what he was missing. At around 6:45 Mercy entered the infirmary. She stretched and yawned while holding a cup of coffee. She scanned the infirmary until her eyes landed onto Medic. Her eyes grew wide with shock, "Medic? Vwhat are you doing up?" She asked with both curiosity and concern in her tone. "I could ask you ze same zing." Medic shot back. "I'm ze Doctor around here, I need to check our inventory and be up early." Mercy told him. "I'm also a Doctor here, so I guess zat means I'm already doing my job correctly." Medic joked, hoping she would laugh. He loved her laugh, it was always adorable to him. She didn't laugh though, she just raised an eyebrow and carefully crossed her arms, trying not to spill her coffee. "You still haven't answered my question." She stirnly barked. "I'm vworking on ze Kritzkrieg, I told you I vwould be up late." Medic told her, looking back at his schematic. "You said late, not all night." Mercy scolded. "I'm fine, vwe used to stay up all night fighting back at Teufort ja know." Medic reassured her. Mercy shook her head, "Do you vwant any coffee at least? You have to be tired." Mercy asked, her tone changing back to concerning. "Ja. Zat vwould help. Danke." (Thank you) He eagerly told her. She left the infirmary and returned a few minuets later with another cup in her hand. She approached Medic and set the cup on the table. "Danke." He said abruptly. "Are you alright? You seemed stressed." She asked sounding even more concerned. "Ja. I'm fine." Medic said, trying to sound calm. She leaned onto the table and put her hand on the schematic, blocking his view. Medic looked up at her with a irritated glare. She just grinned and told him, "You're a terrible liar. Vwhat's troubling you?" Medic sighed heavily out of his nose, defeated, "I just can't for ze life of me remember vwhat part I requested to be used to make ze Kritzkrieg. No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to remember." He paused for a moment letting his frustration subside, rubbing his forehead. He began again with a small and quiet chuckle, "It's funny, vwe've only known each ozer a few days, yet you can already tell vwhen I'm lying." He let his arm fall limp on the table and looked up at her with a grin, "If I didn't know any better I vwould say you've been observing me."

Upon hearing this statement, Mercy's eyes grew wide while her face grew warm and red, "Vwell, I-I vwo-vwouldn't say-" She was stuttering nervously through her words. Medic just raised his hand, signaling her to stop, "Kidding. I could really use your help zough. Do you mind?" Medic asked, his tone of voice migrated from joking to serious. "Yes, I'l-I'll help." Mercy nervously answered, her face still warm and bright red while she continued to stutter. "Danke." Medic replied with a warm smile. Mercy leaned off of the table and went to go grab another chair. She dragged the chair and stopped next to Medic. She took a seat, making small sips on her coffee, Medic did the same. Medic had to admit, the coffee helped. It seemed like every sip he took, his body shot more and more awake. Mercy examined every detail in his schematic making sure that she would be able to upgrade any old hardware. She noticed something that was off, something Medic was missing all along. She set her coffee down and pulled the schematic towards her, "Vwhere is ze main power supply?" She asked. Medic was a bit confused, he pulled the schematic away from her and examined it. She was right, that is what he was missing all along. He covered his face with his hands and leaned back with an interior yell, "ARGH! Ich kann nicht glauben, wie dumm ich bin!" (I can't believe how stupid I am) Mercy giggled at his reaction, "Don't say zat. Vwe all make mistakes." She put her hands on his right shoulder, reassuring him. He slowly pulled his hands down his face, stretching his skin, "Zat may be true, but zat vwas ze dumbest mistake I've ever made." He angrily argued. "It's fine, vwe know ze mistake now and vwe can finish your Kritzkrieg. I have a couple upgrade ideas as vwell." Mercy commented, doing her best to reassure him.

She looked down to the ground for a moment, and saw the shattered lamp that Medic had broken earlier. She sighed in frustration before turning to Medic, "Didn't you get mad." Medic was bewildered by her statement for a moment then he remembered that he broke the lamp, he chuckled nervously, "Hehe, I kinda let my temper get ze better of me." "It's fine, just please don't break any more of my zings, understood?" Mercy told him. "Understood." Medic nervously replied. The two continued to study the schematic together, making sure every piece was in order. Well Medic was at least, Mercy was looking at what upgrades she could make to it. After some time the two were satisfied with the results. "Vwell, shall vwe get started?" Medic asked eagerly. "It may take avwhile to get ze parts Medic, Overvwatch isn't exactly legal anymore." Mercy explained to him. Medic was confused, "Vwhat do you mean not legal? Haven't all of you helped ze vworld multiple times?" Medic asked wanting an immediate explanation. Mercy sighed, this was a dark time for the world, "Ze people zought zat zey vwould be better off vwithout Overvwatch, so our vwork vwas banned. Most of us are considered criminals." Medic understood now, but at the same time, they never really followed the law during the Gravel Wars. "Zat really isn't anyzing different from my old vwork, vwe usually did some...questionable actions." Mercy was curious, she began asking Medic what they did. Medic explained what they did to trespassers and search parties. He wasn't proud of those actions, but orders are orders. Mercy looked at the clock, seeing how close breakfast was. It said 8:23, the two knew that the rest of the agents were awake and probably eating. "Do you vwant to go eat? I'm starving." Mercy asked hoping for a "yes". "Not really actually. I vwould prefer to stay here and continue vworking." Medic replied. Although, the second he finished his sentence his stomach growled. It sounded like a wolf snarling at it's prey before the kill. "It seems your stomach says ozervwise. I vwant you to eat somezing, doctors orders." She happily said, already making her way to the door. Medic made a small smirk, "All right, I'm coming." He said as he stood up, stretching his legs and letting some blood flow. His legs were pretty numb and weak, sitting down for hours on end will do that.

The two made there way through the base together, making small talk. Medic repeatedly asked Mercy when the parts should be here. She kept saying the same thing, weeks, maybe even months. That answer didn't make Medic happy, but he understood why. Overwatch wasn't as privileged with supplies as the mercs were. The two walked into the Mess Hall together and were greeted by everyone. They grabbed their food and took their seats. Today's breakfast was bacon and eggs. Everyone had bacon on their plates except for Junkrat and Roadhog. Roadhog seemed to be furious with everyone who had bacon on their plates, giving them glares that could melt glaciers through his mask. Many were laughing and having a good time with each other. Medic looked at Engi and Pyro, who were sitting across from each other. There seemed to be some tension between the two. This concerned Medic, usually the two are inseparable. "Engi, Pyro, are you two alright?" Medic asked from further down the table. Engi looked up at his brother, Pyro did the same. "Fine Doc." Engi barked before continuing his meal. Pyro just rolled his eyes in his mask and looked back down at his meal. Medic closed his eyes and shook his head, he knew that was a lie, but if something did happen the last thing he wanted to do was get in the middle of it. After Medic asked, Tracer also noticed some tension between the two brothers. "Engi, everything alright 'luv." She gently asked. Engi didn't take his eyes off of his plate, "Fine Lena." He barked. "Engi, I know when you're lying, what's wrong?" Tracer repeated, her voice more firm than before. "Lena!-" Engi yelled before cutting himself to breath in through his nose and out of his mouth, calming himself down, "Look, everything is fine. If it was something worth being concerned over I would tell you." He explained, his voice calming as he spoke. Tracer jumped a bit when Engi yelled at her, her body eased up after his voice calmed down. She quickly looked back at her food, continuing her meal. Engi hated himself for snapping like that, she did nothing to deserve it. Everyone else decided not to ask the two about what happened or anything for that matter, most figured that they got into an argument. Siblings always get into fight, just takes time to smooth it over.

Scout was scanning the table, he saw Soldier, he didn't have a plate of food this time. Scout decided not to say anything this time. _Better to keep my mouth shut._ He thought, he knew if he did say something, Soldier might actually keep his word from yesterday. Everyone began finishing their meals, one by one dishes landed in the sink. Spy decided to stay behind and clean them, he was just being a gentleman. Winston asked Spy to meet him, along with the rest of the mercs at the Battle Simulations. Spy complied, once he finished scrubbing the leftover food off of the plates, he dried them, and put them away in the cabinets. He slowly made his way through the base, puffing out smoke through his cigarette every few seconds. It left the air behind him smelling horrific. Spy arrived at the Battle Simulations, hoping to get this over and done with as quickly as possible. The rest of the mercs were there along with Winston. "Good everyone is here." Winston said eagerly. "I brought you all here this mourning because we need to see how well you all do in battle, and how well you can work with your new team." He continued. The mercs looked at each other, all thinking the same thing, Heavy was the first to say what they all were thinking, "Heavy thinks we already proved ourselves in combat." "On the contrary, these are new enemies, they have better weapons, more training, and they will shoot to kill every time." Winston shot back. "Very well, as long as Heavy gets to shoot something." Heavy said, walking towards the door to go to the armory. "We already have your weapons here Heavy." Winston hastily said, stopping Heavy in his tracks. Heavy turned around, "Where is Sasha?" He asked. "Sasha?" Winston asked, becoming very confused. "It's, his gun." Medic said, sounding disappointed. "Oh, uhh...well it's over here with the rest of the weapons." Winston explained while pointing the the large pile of weapons. Each merc looked at each other, shrugged, and walked over to the pile to grab their weapons. "Excellent! Now the "soldiers" you'll be fighting use a special type of stun round, if it hits you, it will act as if that part of your body doesn't work anymore. Medic's medi-gun should be able to counteract the stun round." Winston carefully. "Soooo, we can go all out on these bots lad?" Demo asked. "Yes. Once we feel all of you are ready, we will set you up with the rest of the agents against the Bastion Training Units." Winston continued. "Oh, and take these, you'll need them." Winston told them while he handed them all earpieces. Each of the mercs put them in their ears. Pyro walked out of the room, took of his mask, put the earpiece in, put his mask back on, and walked back into the room. The mercs all looked at each other with half smiles, they've been dying to get back into the action.

The battle was set up, the room began to load into a new area. It seemed like they teleported to some sort of mountainous region. "Attack Commences in 30 seconds. Your mission goal is to capture an unstable bomb and escort it back to this ship." Athena explained to the mercs. Every single merc began loading there weapons. They were amazed at the design of this place, how far technology had come, but there was no time for that now. Work had to be done. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Attack commencing." Athena said as the ships large door opened. "GUTS AND GLORY LADS!" Demo yelled as he and the mercs charged into battle. Engi had his toolbox on his right shoulder, charging in behind the rest of the mercs. Heavy and Medic were up front, followed by Pyro. As the mecs reached the top of the hill, they saw a large beautiful valley. The bomb was about 600 yards from their current location. Sniper climbed up a tree that was on top of the hill and positioned himself, rifle pointed towards the large group of enemies. The mercs decided to get the jump on these "soldiers" before truly engaging. Engi put an exit teleporter next to the tree, just in case they needed to fall back. Spy slowly made his way behind the large group, waiting for his friends to strike. Demo laid sticky traps for their fall back points, got into position, and waited. The rest of the mercs cautiously made their way towards the bomb until they were 100 yards from the target. Heavy, Medic, and Soldier looked at each other and nodded, signaling each other to strike. Heavy stood up and starting spinning up his mini gun. The soldier caught wind of what was going on and scrambled for their weapons. The ones that did have their weapons on hand started shooting at the three. Stun bullets wived past them, their eyes rattled as the bullets made contact with the ground below them. "GET BEHIND ME DOCTOR!" Heavy yelled standing tall in front of Medic, shielding him from incoming enemy fire. Engi positioned himself behind a group of rocks that weren't far from Heavy, Medic, and Soldier, he began building his teleporter and dispenser. Trying to get them ready so he could push up with his sentry. Soldier launch multiple rockets at the soldiers, turning most into piles of meat while other soared through the air. One of his rockets came really close to the bomb, which made it wobble. Sniper came through the earpiece, "Soldier! Watch your fire you bloke! We don't want that bomb going off." He scolded angrily. Sniper didn't want his team screwing up their first skirmish.

Bullets riddled into Heavy's chest, but Medic's constantly healed the wounds before they did too much damage. The stun bullets hurt more than real bullets to Heavy, but hell he died before, he'll gladly go down again as long he takes some with him. Bullets rained out of his mini gun, striking many soldiers and sending them tumbling to the ground, lifeless. Scout ran around the soldiers, launching slugs out of his scattergun, making soldier after soldier fall to the ground. He then took out his baseball bat, he turned his body towards a decorated soldier who looked to be giving orders. His back foot pushed off of the wet grass as he charged towards the soldier, swinging his bat towards his skull. His swing made contact, the Officer was knocked off of his feet, falling onto his back with blood dripping from his skull. Soldier were doing their best to shoot Scout, but he was too quick, dodging every bullet before they were anywhere near him. "Are you even trying?" He mocked as he ran into cover. The Officer began to stand up, rubbing his cracked skull as blood streamed down his face. "Get That Son Of A Bi-" Those were the last words that Officer ever spoke. Sniper pulled the trigger, his bullet launched out of his barrel and cut through the air, the bullet came to rest in the Officer's skull, making him drop to the ground with an ear piercing thud.

Spy approached a group from behind, he raised his knife above his head, ready to plunge it's blade into one of their backs. Spy's knife began to come down at a inhuman speed, plunging into the soldier's spine. Since he was using the Eternal Reward, he began to disguise himself as one of the soldiers. The soldier let out a yelp as the knife slowly came out of his spine. By the time the rest of his squad had turned around, Spy already looked like him. "You alright man?!" One of the soldiers yelled. Spy cleared his throat, doing his best to mimic the mans yelping voice. "Ya, *Clears throat* Ya I'm good." Spy said. "Then help us shoot these assholes!" The soldier yelled, turning back towards Heavy, Soldier, and Medic. "With Pleasure." Spy said evilly in his normal voice. Spy pulled his revolver out as his disguise faded away. He quickly pulled the trigger three times. Each bullet making contact with a different soldier, making all their bodies drop limp as the bullets pierced through their skulls. The rest of the squad turned to Spy, all raising their weapons. Sniper caught eye of the situation and dropped one of the soldiers. The soldier closest to Spy didn't bother shooting, he pulled a knife out of it's sheath and charged at him. Using both of his arms to plunge it's sharp blade into Spy's heart. Spy reacted quickly though, grabbing the soldiers arms and turning them back towards him, reversing his attack. The soldier's own blade rested in his stomach, making him stumble backwards to the ground, lifeless. Spy was impressed with his work, he took out his disguise kit and opened it. "Sorry to pop in, unannounced." Spy mocked while flicking his finished cigarette at their bodies, and taking a new one from his kit. Spy began to light his cigarette when he heard and gun cock from behind. He slowly turned his head to see a group of five soldiers standing behind him, guns ready. "So long Traitor." One of the soldiers mockingly barked. Spy noticed someone walking out of a smoke cloud, it was Pyro. He was slowly approaching them from behind, pulling his axe from his holster. Spy smirked evilly, "So long." He mocked. A strange sound filled the air, it ended with a loud crack as Pyro axe blade positioned itself halfway in one of the soldier's skull, making blood, bone, and brain fragments splatter everywhere. The rest of the soldiers turned towards Pyro in shock, he already had his flamethrower pointed at the group of four. "Mmph." Pyro mumbled as he pulled the trigger, letting a large cloud of flames engulf the soldiers. Screams of agony echoed through the valley, everyone seemed to get a chill from them. Pyro held the trigger until the last scream died out. A large smoke cloud faded, revealing the soldier's horrific bodies. Skin peeled off of their bones, most were nothing but charred, unrecognizable, piles of ash.

Pyro laughed hysterically at his work. Oh how he loved the results of a burn victim. Their charred flesh, fragile bones, and the ashes. Sometimes he just loved to see the world burn. "Pyro!" Spy yelled, snapping Pyro out of his thoughts. Pyro quickly turned his head to Spy, who was standing next to the bomb. "I could use your help my friend." Spy calmly commanded. The bomb was positioned on some kind of floating platform, none of the mercs understood it, but hell it was the future. Pyro ran over to Spy, bullets flying past him as he advanced. Pyro had to duck occasionally, feeling the air above his head being cut apart by the bullets. Spy and Pyro began to push the bomb, surprisingly, it was easy to push. The two struggled to get the thing out of the fire zone. Bullets ricocheting off of the steel platform. Heavy laid down immense covering fire. Spraying countless amounts of bullets towards the enemy. Soldiers were falling back a bit, trying to regroup. Engi ran to the rest of the mercs. He threw his toolbox onto the ground, it slid across the wet grass, building up a sentry as it slid. When it finally came to rest, the sentry was finished constructing itself. The sentry beeped countless times, locking on to multiple soldiers, firing it's large caliber rounds and finishing off every target it locked onto. What happened next almost made Heavy's heart stop. The minigun laid out countless amounts of bullets. Until, the only sound that came from the mini gun was a constant clicking. Heavy turned straight to Engineer. "Engineer, put dispenser here!" He strictly commanded. Engi turned to him and nodded before using any and all stamina he had left to run towards Heavy. He pulled out a remote as he ran, he pressed a large red button, making the dispenser he previously built self destruct. He put the remote away as he got ever so closer to Heavy. He then pulled out his PDA and pressed a couple buttons, pulling out yet another toolbox and placing it next to Heavy. The dispenser began to construct itself, Engi knew that the faster this was built, the better for everyone it would be. He pulled out his wrench and began to wack the dispenser until it was fully constructed. Heavy grabbed ammo out of the dispenser and loaded Sasha. The barrel began spinning up again, letting out another storm of bullets.

The enemy soldiers focused on Engi's sentry more than anything, laying countless bullets into the steel plate, ripping wire and circuits as they powered through. After what seemed like no time at all, the sentry couldn't take any more fire, it exploded. Engi knew the sound more than anything, he turned back towards the battlefield to see his sentry turned into a pile of scrap metal. Engi felt saddened, he always thought of his buildings as his children, "Nice job little guy." He sadly mumbled under his breath before turning back towards the bomb. Soldier showed no mercy as he launched barrages of rockets towards the enemy, making most of them splatter around the valley, "You are all maggots hatched from mutant maggot eggs!" Soldier mockingly yelled followed by a short laugh. Scout was still stuck on the front lines, pinned down by the large amount of enemy soldiers. He came through everyone's earpiece, "Uhh little help. Guys?" He worryingly begged. Sniper found Scout in his scope, Scout seemed to try and peek every few seconds, only to have a bullet chip off another piece of his cover. "Scout, stop peeking! Listen to me mate, when I say run, you run. Understood." Sniper ordered. "Yeah, Yeah gotcha." Scout replied. Sniper loaded a bullet into the chamber, lined up his sights, and touched off. His bullet found it's mark, dropping two soldiers standing right behind one another. "Now RUN!" Sniper commanded, dropping another soldier. Scout ran as soon as he heard Sniper, making his way towards his team. Something caught Sniper's eye, it wasn't a regular soldier, or a muzzle blast of a rifle. No, this was something he knew all too well. It was the sun, gleaming off of another sniper's scope. Sniper's instinct kicked in, he used one of the large branches as cover. Teufort taught him to use anything and everything as cover. He heard the earth shaking crack of the sniper's rifle, but he didn't heard any branches snapping around him, no small thud, not even a ricochet. He got back into position and scanned the valley and saw Scout on the floor, holding his leg in pain. "Doc Come ON man! I'm Dying Here!" He whimpered. Scout was about 100 yards from Medic, Heavy, and Soldier. "Heavy I need you to cover me!" Medic demanded as he made his way towards Scout, bullets kicking up dirt in front of him. The distance seemed like miles to Medic, every step he took seemed like a thousand to him. Sniper found the sun gleam off of the other sniper's scope again. He put his crosshairs in the position of where he thought he saw it and waited for another gleam. It came, revealing right where the amateur was. Sniper put his sights a bit above the Sniper, to compensate for bullet drop. He slowly pulled the trigger, until he felt his stock push against the interior of his shoulder. How he loved that feeling, it always made him feel good about himself, another kill to his record. The gleam didn't appear again Sniper made sure of that. Even if he did miss, that sniper might not poke his head up again. "Mongrel." Sniper said to himself.

Medic finally got within range of Scout, he pushed the lever on his medi gun forward, the beam came out of the barrel and made it's way towards Scout. Once the beam made contact, Scout positioned his body to where it was resting on top of his head. Scout used his arms to push off of the ground and turn his body to where his feet landed on the ground with no issue. "Let's go doc move it." Scout ordered as he ran towards Heavy and the rest of his team, Medic quickly followed. Heavy felt his body growing weak, bullets were riddling his chest until he couldn't take anymore. Medic wasn't in range of Heavy, no matter how much he wanted to be. Heavy dropped Sasha onto the floor and fell to his knees, about to collapse from pain. Medic was just in range when he pushed the lever, as with Scout, the beam connected to Heavy. He felt his strength regaining itself, his eyes widened as he stood tall once again. He hunched down and picked up Sasha, spinning up the barrel to shoot again. Scout helped push the bomb, making the process a bit faster. The four mercs finally got the bomb past one of Demo's sticky traps. Engi turned back to Heavy, Medic ,and Soldier, "Y'all Fall Back! Let Demo work his magic." All the mercs gathered at the bomb, all working together to push it to the ship. The never ending army of soldiers advanced forward. Firing their weapons at the eight mercs. Demo patiently waited for the right moment to detonate his bombs. His time had come, countless groups of soldiers were walking right over his traps. "KABOOM!" He yelled as he pushed a button on his StickyBomb Launcher, detonating all the bombs. Any soldier standing near, or on the traps were turned into red mist. Demo laughed at their carelessness, "Ahahaha, Didn't you see the bloody bombs!?" He taunted as he made his way to the top of the hill, laying more traps.

The mercs pushed with all their might, their muscles ached and throbbed from the constant pressure. They noticed the clean white paint of the ship in front of them, they were almost their. The heard constant gunfire and explosions coming from behind them as Demo made sure no one got past him. The mercs continued to push and push until the bomb was placed inside of the ship. The mercs cheered at their victory, their sweat drenched bodies dying for some rest. The were each breathing heavily as they high fived each other and continued to cheer. Medic noticed something off though, someone was missing. "Vwait...Vwhere's Demo!?" He questioned loudly. As if on cue Demo came through their earpieces, "I NEED SOME HELP HOLDING 'EM OFF!" Every single one of the mercs were worried beyond belief for him. Their eyes were wide as they couldn't believe they just left him behind. All of them knew he didn't have much time, Medic was the first one out of the ship, running for Demo's last known location. He was fully charged.

Demo was fighting till his last breath, launching grenades at his enemies, setting small traps, and constantly decapitating close foes. He honestly couldn't believe his team would leave him like that. Then again, he was told to fall back. He was dodging as many bullets as he can, taking cover in any explosion made crater he found. He noticed a large group a rocks he could easily hold out in. He recognized them from when he and his team just left the ship. He ran with all of his speed and stamina. Luck seemed to be with him. Bullets would kick up dirt all around him as he came ever so closer to his cover. Bullets stuck his back as he was running, pain shot through his body as he gritted his teeth. Demo came just within feet of the large rocks when his luck ran out, the stun bullets struck the back of his leg. Sending him head over heels onto the ground. He tumbled and rolled until his body struck one of the rocks, sending him to a sudden stop. He laid on his back, thinking these were his last moments. It may have been a simulation, but it was all too real to the mercs. Demo tried to get up, but the pain was to great. He just laid there, accepting his fate. Soldiers surrounded him, guns aimed and ready. An Officer walked up to Demo and kneeled down, inches from his face. "Your friends may have gotten away, but you sure won't." The Officer's low voice grumbled while he stood up and looked down to Demo's pain filled face. "Fire!" The Officer yelled. Demo closed his eyes, awaiting the pain. Demo didn't feel anything though. In fact, he felt his pain fading away. He opened his eyes to see himself glowing red. Medic was standing on top of one of the large rocks. "GET ZEM DEMO! MAKE ZEM BLEED!" Medic commanded. Demo stood up onto his feet and grabbed his Eyelander from the floor. "Oh, they're going to have to glue you back together, IN HELL!" Demo loudly taunted as he began decapitating soldier after soldier, starting with the Officer. His eye began glowing green, with every head it light up brighter and brighter. The soldiers did their best to kill Demo and Medic, but their bullets reflecting off of their bodies. With every head Demo collected, his speed increased. He was beginning to become faster than Scout himself. Although, he didn't use this speed to kill more soldiers, he knew the ubercharge didn't last forever. He used the speed to get him and Medic back to the ship.

The rest of the mercs set up a defense for when they had to cover Medic and Demo. Sniper stood on an upper level of the ship, scanning the horizon for the two to come back. He finally spotted them, running for their lives towards the large white ship. "They're coming Mates! Get Ready." Sniper barked as the rest of the mercs grabbed their weapons. Bullets cut through the air in all directions. Medic and Demo wouldn't stop for anything at this point. They were so close to getting this done. The two stumbled every few steps, but never failed to regain their footing. They ran up the short ramp and into the ship, diving through the large opening. The large bullet proof glass door closed behind them as Athena's voice came on through the intercom, "Mission Complete, well done." Everything began dissolving, the mercs felt the ground below them become unstable. The ground below Sniper faded away. He fell off of what was the upper level of the ship back first to the real earth below him. He groaned while he was on the ground, "What, the, bloody hell?!" He growled while he struggled to get up. Now was a time for the mercs to celebrate. "Everyone of you deserves a medal!" Soldier praised. "Cheers mates!" Demo yelled as he took a swig of Scotch. The mercs were so happy, hugging and high fiving each other as they cheered.

Some of the Overwatch agents were watching the skirmish as it went down. "Impressive." Winston happily praised. "Impressive? That was down right mighty fine!" McCree yelled. "These fellas will be a fine addition to Overwatch, did you see the way they all worked together? Hell, even Medic went back to help Demo when he was in trouble!" He enthusiastically continued. "True, but that is how they work with each other. They have yet to work with any of us in a battle like that." Pharah explained. "Fareeha is right. They have no experience in working with us, only against us." 76 finished. "Are y'all serious? 76, Winston, you two were there when we fought them, and what did they do? They kicked our asses that's what, and yet here you are questioning their ability to work with us?" McCree questionably scolded. "Not true at all, all I'm saying is that they are familiar with each other's abilities, not ours." 76 shot back. McCree opened his mouth to say something back, but realized he was right. "There isn't any doubt in my mind that they will be a great addition to our cause." Pharah gently said as she analyzed the nine mercs. She knew they all were ready to fight the good fight.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Wanted to say thank you for the constant support I greatly appreciate it. I'm extremely sorry for missing my dead line again. I'm honestly disappointed in myself for missing it AGAIN. You guys should be to, but if you aren't thanks. Hopefully, the next chapter will be out in two weeks on Sunday. I just finished this a bit later than I really wanted to. Remember: Constructive Criticism is always welcomed. Want to see something in the story? Leave a review of your idea and I might just use it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and i'll see you guys in two weeks...Hopefully.**

 **-Hunting Brothers**


	4. A Division From Within

**Hey guys...just no words at this point. Failed you all way to many times. I've decided...no more two week deadline, not that I kept to it anyways... In fact, I'm not having a deadline at all. It puts a lot of stress on me, trying to get a good chapter for you guys and keeping up with school work and other daily responsibilities, it's really hard to get some ideas down when you've got so much school work to get done, plus some family troubles. Other than that thanks you all for the support, I extremely from the bottom of my heart appreciate it, that's the thing that keeps me going. Enjoy the chapter mates, see ya next time.**

* * *

Chapter 4 A Division From Within

The mercs continued to cheer at their previous accomplishment, the skirmish they just won was not an easy on, Overwatch made sure of it. Pharah, 76, McCree, and Winston continued to talk highly of these nine new recruits. Praising their victory, and explaining how beneficial there skills could be to them. 76 continued to point out one specific fact though, none of them knew how to work with Overwatch agents in battle. McCree constantly sided with the mercs, explaining how they can work with us, "Hell, they're probably better than us 76, we've been fighting for years sure, but so have they. Look at how well they work with one another, leaving no fella behind. That's a true friend and ally right there." McCree angrily explained to the three. "I understand that, but at the same time, they barley understand our abilities. Only Medic saw how good of a shot you are with that revolver of yours." 76 calmly argued. "Peacekeeper, and yes that is true, but think partner, how close related our their skills to our. Pyro is basically like Mei, but instead of ice he uses fire, Engineer is like Symmetra and Torjbörn combined into one smart ass Texan, Heavy is like Rein, Medic is basically Mercy, Demo is Junkrat just... less crazy, Scout is very similar to Tracer, and Soldier is basically Pharah, except more...patriotic." McCree compared the Overwatch agents to the mercs. "True, but we also have grave differences." 76 shot back. McCree just grunted as he puffed his cigar, 76 was an old stubborn bastard, there was no winning an argument with him, even back in the old days. McCree was one of the few people that knew 76's identity, he kept it that way. He knew the reasons Morrison kept quiet about his identity as 76, he knew what people would do if they found out he was still alive. "The hell are we still doing up here? We got some recruits that need debriefing." McCree said, already making his way to the door. The others were right behind him. The four Overwatch agents made their way down to the nine cheering mercs.

Demo seemed like he was already drunk when they got there, "*Drunk* I lo-love...ev'ry...single, one of ya." Most mercs laughed at Demo for already getting drunk, not that it hasn't happened before. This was something new to the mercs, winning. They've only won two battles since the stalemate of Teufort. This was something worth cheering over to them. 76 and Pharah were disappointed in Demo for already being drunk, they didn't want him to be like that on the battlefield, especially if someone was in danger. McCree cleared his throat, getting the mercs attention, he let a smile appear before he spoke, "Y'all did Mighty Fine! I reckon I've got nothing to say 'bout y'alls performance. Nice Work, all of you." He proudly praised. 76 then spoke, letting out his thoughts about the situation, "Yes, all of you did very well. Although, that was just a show of how you all work Together, not with us. I have to say, I was a bit disappointed to see that only Medic went back for Demo, I don't want to see that in the field, there is no man left behind, Understood?" 76's tone went from calm to angered, it was like someone flipped a switch. One second he was calm and happy with their performance, the next he was angrily scolding the mercs. Pharah then stepped into the conversation, "76 is right, there is no man left behind, if that ever happens on the field there will be dire consequences. And" Pharah paused and looked at Demo, who seemed to be in and out of reality, she squinted her eyes before continuing her thought, "I think I speak for me, Winston, and 76 when I say, it is fine to celebrate a victory, but don't go over the top. That means you Demo." She scolded. Demo didn't look like he heard her, in fact, he didn't seem like he knew where he was. "*Drunk* Heart...guard me rectum, liver ain't wel- welcome here no more..." He mumbled to where barely anyone could hear. Spy then spoke to the agents, trying to cover for Demo, "Please excuse the cyclops, we haven't exactly won a lot of battles. He takes celebrations a little to far. In fact he takes everything with alcohol to far. I assure you, we will follow any and all rules we have to, especially since you gave us a job, home, food, and family." This put a smile and Pharah's face, she respected Spy for being the gentleman he is.

Winston, 76, and Pharah walked out of Battle Simulations Room and continued on with their day. McCree stayed behind with a look of disgust on his face, he hated how 76 and Pharah loved their protocol, being an outlaw in the past, he never really liked to follow the rules, hell he didn't really like to have partners. _Partners always just get in the way._ He thought before turning to the mercs. "Excuse those two, they always rely on their protocol. Don't worry y'all did fine. 76 is right though, y'all have no experience in working with us, only against us. Y'all may have kicked our asses back in your time, but don't reckon you can do it again in a heartbeat, y'all will have another thing coming." McCree calmly explained to the mercs. Most stopped cheering, spirits brought down by both Pharah and 76. "We might as well go back to our rooms, prepare for our next screw up." Scout proclaimed, all the mercs silently agreed. "Aww, don't take it like that. 76 and Pharah are just so uptight, trust me y'all did fine, but go and do get some rest, might be busy later today." The mercs shrugged, most of their spirits were brought down immensely by the two most strict and uptight members of Overwatch. The gathered their weapons and made their way to the armory. Where they left their weapons.

The mercs all gathered in the mess hall, no one other than those nine were there. "Gentlemen, you should be ashamed. How could you all leave Demo out there?!" Spy barked, putting the blame on the others. "Us? I didn't see your fancy ass running after him. If anything you probably wanted him dead." Scout shot back, glaring into Spy's soul. "The only person I would want dead is you Scout, now sit up straight and talk like a big boy." Spy mocked, slowly exhaling smoke from his cigarette. "Go to hell Spy!" Scout yelled as he slouched forward some more. Sniper then jumped into the argument, "Lay off the boy, you back stabbing wanker. He's roight I didn't see you going out there to help. AND, you shouldn't be putting the blame on all of us. Medic was the only one to go out there. If anyone is to be blamed here, it should be Soldier, Heavy, and Pyro." Sniper explained, redirecting the blame towards the three toughest mercs they've got. "You maggots dare to blame us?! We were on the front lines! Killing those maggots for the good of America!" Soldier commented, going from angry to prideful. "We don't have your fancy shamcy communist gear that keeps you miles away from the battle! We use our good old fashion American made weapons to fight and kill those maggots!" He continued. "Heavy doesn't understand how it's our fault. We took all bullets. You sat back like coward baby man you are." Heavy barked towards Sniper. Engi, Pyro, Medic, and Demo decided to stay out of it. All hell began breaking loose, mercs were yelling and screaming at the top of their lungs at each other. Demo was sick of their fighting, all drunkenness seeming to leave him, "Enough! It's no ones fault but my own lads. I should've made it back to the ship faster, instead I disobeyed orders and my mates took the blame for it." Demo explained, speaking up over all the other mercs. There was a long silence after Demo spoke. For being drunk, it was a pretty logical thing to say. "Demo...that might be one of the single most noble things I have ever heard you say." Engi said, breaking the silence. Demo then burped loudly before falling onto his back, unconscious. "And it just ended." Engi finished with a disappointed sigh. "We might as well take him back to his room." Engi quietly said to Pyro, who just nodded in response before grabbing Demo's legs. Engi followed Pyro's lead, grabbing Demo's arms and carrying him back to his room. The rest of the mercs were left in the room, regretting their outbursts at one another.

"So...if you babies are done playing ze blame game...I'll be in the infirmary." Medic said before rising to his feet and making his way towards the infirmary. The five mercs looked at each other and apologized for their outburst. Family has to stick together right. They all walked out of the mess hall and scattered throughout the base. Pyro and Engi carefully made their way through the base, having to take frequent breaks to rest. "How *gasp* heavy *gasp* can *gasp* one guy be?" Engi said in between breaths. He was bent over, resting his hands on his knees. Pyro just arched his body forward, stretching his back. After he was done stretching he shrugged at his brother. Pyro bent back over, grabbing Demo's legs again. Engi didn't grab Demo though, he was still trying to catch his breath. Pyro rolled his eyes under his mask, motioning his hand upward, signaling Engi to hurry up and help him. Engi grunted before grabbing Demo's arms once again. Demo was out cold, it seemed like nothing could wake him up. He was snoring loudly, it echoed throughout the base. Once the two brothers arrived at Demo's room, Engi just dropped Demo. Letting his limp body fall to the floor. As Engi expected, Demo didn't wake up. Pyro dropped Demo's legs and raised his arms in the air. "Mmmph mmph mmmph?!" He mumbled loudly. "What? I was testing something, it turns out I was right." Engi causally said before kneeling down to Demo's unconscious body, searching it for his key card. After what seemed like hours Engi found it slipped in between on of his grenades and his chest. He pulled it out and swiped it at the door, making it slide open. The brothers picked up Demo once again and carried him into his room. "Cleaner than I expected." Engi joked, getting a chuckle from his brother. They two threw Demo onto his bed. Demo quickly sat up, trying to steady himself. "OH, now he wakes up." Engi frustratingly comments. "*Drunk* The bloody he-hell are you two doing in me room?...We didn't do it did we? Because if I wasn't the man I was I'd kiss ya..." He drunkenly stated. "Just go to sleep you drunk bastard." Engi disappointingly said as he and Pyro walked out of the room. Demo didn't need to be told twice, seemingly falling asleep while he was sitting upright, and falling back into his bed.

Hanzo was sitting on the cliff side, bow beside him as he meditated. "You are a fool if you think I can't hear you." He said as he slowly opened his eyes. No response. He sighed heavily before rising to his feet, grabbing his bow as he rose. He heard more footsteps to his right, he grabbed an arrow from his quiver, and knocked onto his string. He aimed his bow and shot it to the right, who every was there seemed to stop in a hurry. Hanzo noticed the tracks in the dirt coming to a sudden stop, he knocked another arrow onto the string, pulled back and held it at where the figure supposedly was. "Show yourself, I know you're right here." He demanded plainly. A figure began to appear with a slightly purple glow. It was a woman, wearing, surprisingly, very brightly colored clothing for being as stealthy as she was. "Hola." The woman greeted in Spanish. "Who are you?" Hanzo asked immediately. The woman began to stand up, "Let's just say...someone who can help." She plainly stated as Hanzo kept his bow aimed at her skull. "How can you help me?" Hanzo asked, still sounding intimidating. "You're a Shimada are you not? Your clan was taken from you, and I," The woman paused and pushed Hanzo's bow towards the ground, "Can help you get it back." She finished while putting her finger on his nose and quickly moving it away. "How could you do that? Talon has taken over my home." Hanzo explained, beginning to get annoyed with the woman. "Well that's the thing mi amigo, I work for Talon, but my contract is going to end soon sooooo...I kinda do things on my own now." The woman happily explained with a smile.

Hanzo didn't speak, he just stared at the ground, thinking of what to say. In reality he never expected to get a chance to go back home, let alone rule the Shimada clan. "I get it amigo...You need time to think about this, but I'm on a tight schedule so this is a one time offer. I need an answer." The woman angrily demanded. Hanzo still didn't respond, his voice was caught in his throat from shock. The woman began to walk away, "I guess I'll go give this offer to someone else." She mocked. "Wait!" Hanzo immediately yelled. The woman stopped in her tracks, turning her head back towards Hanzo with an evil grin. She turned around and faced Hanzo, who was looking back at the ground. "What do I have to do?" Hanzo quietly asked as he slowly raised his head at her. "Well that's easy," She paused and took a USB out of her pocket, "All you have to do, is get some of Overwatch's files onto this USB stick. Once you're done, come back here and give it to me." She explained, her evil smile not leaving her face at all. "Why do you need these files? I thought you did things on your own." Hanzo asked, he was confused yes, but he also didn't trust this mysterious woman. "I like to have dirt on everybody, that's why it's fun to play unfairly." She gladly told him. "Once I do this...I will get my home back?" He quietly asked. He felt pathetic, doing what someone he just met wants, all for a chance to go back to his home. "Si." The woman quickly responded. She handed him a communicator, probably on it's own channel, "Have any questions, give me a shout." She added, giving Hanzo a small wink before beginning to walk away. "You never answered my question...Who Are You?" Hanzo asked again. The woman turned her head toward him with a little grin, "You can call me Sombra." She answered before disappearing into thin air. Hanzo was left there dumbfounded, having to make the biggest decision of his life. Betray his brother and new family, all to go back home, or smash the USB stick and tell someone about what just happened. He had a choice to make, and it wasn't an easy one.

It wasn't even five o'clock yet. Although, most mercs were already exhausted from their skirmish earlier. Scout and Demo were taking naps. Well...Scout was taking a nap, Demo was out cold, recovering from his intoxication. Pyro was walking around the base while his brother went to god knows where. He was observing the scenery of the base, something he hasn't really thought about doing yet. It was nice, for everything being metal. _Least the place ain't flammable...sadly._ He jokingly thought to himself, making himself laugh a bit. He knew he had to make jokes to himself, that and talking to his brother were the only things keeping him sane. After going by one of the Battle Simulation Rooms. He noticed that they were much more advanced than the ones he and his team went into. This 'Simulation', if he could call it that, had large robots that would turn themselves into large turrets, firing off bullets as fast as Heavy's minigun, maybe even faster. He also noticed the agents that were in the room. Reinhardt, holding his shield up to protect his colleagues. McCree, holding his hand over his holstered revolver, seeming to scan the robots. Pyro could barely hear him yell, "DRAW!" As the gunslinger fired six shots from his revolver, destroying six of the large robots. Genji also seemed to be in there, jumping through the air over and around the large robots, deflecting most of their bullets right back at them, with a sword. Pyro was impressed, his eyes widened under his mask as he observed Genji's actions. Genji landed softly on the ground, bullets hailed past him as he put a hand in front of his chest. It looked like some sort of warriors salute, his right hand raised to the sword on his back. His head shot up before he yelled, "RYUUJIN NO KEN WO KURAE!" (Taste the Dragon's Blade). His large blade was drawn from it's sheath, demanding blood. What seemed to be a green dragon appeared before quickly vanishing while he swung his sword. Turning most of the bots into scrap metal. Pyro wasn't just impressed at this point, he was amazed, his jaw dropped as the ninja slowly returned his sword back to it's sheath. The dragon was sated. All the bots were destroyed, the three Overwatch agents cheered over their victory.

Pyro's observations came to a sudden halt when he bumped into something, making him fall onto his back, smacking the back of his skull against the cold steel. He lifted his head up a bit, and rubbed it, trying to seize the pain. He looked in front of him to see what he ran into, in truth, he didn't even know he was still walking. He saw someone laying on their back in front of him. He couldn't tell who it was at first, so his first reaction was to get frustrated at the person who wasn't paying attention. "MMMMPH MMPH MM-" He cut himself off when he saw that it was Mei. He quickly outstretched a hand and helped her to her feet. "Sorry, sorry sorry sorry I'm sorry." She quickly apologized, her voice trailing off as she did. This made Pyro chuckle, _Just as I thought, still a sweet girl._ He happily thought. He motioned his hand and signaled her that it was fine. Then he tried his best to mumble, 'Are You Okay?' but all that came out was more non understandable mumbles. She looked at him questionably, trying to figure out what he just said. He remembered his whiteboard, snapping his figures quickly at the thought. He grabbed it off of the hook on his belt, which he made right before he and his brother had their talk. He began to write the three simple words. He showed it to Mei who let a small smile appear on his face, "Yes thank you." She joyfully said. Her little companion, Snowball, came out of the container on her back. It flew in front of Pyro's face, it's eyes showed and angered expression. It beeped very loudly at Pyro, who tilted his head in response. "Snowball stop!" Mei demanded. The small robot turned around and made sad expression before returning to it's home. "Please excuse him, he's a little overprotective." Mei apologized. Pyro motioned his hand signaling that it was fine. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I remember your name. Would you mind telling me?" She gently asked.

Pyro nodded and wrote in his whiteboard. It said, **Just call me Pyro.** "Pyro huh? Well, Pyro, what brings you to this side of the base?" She curiously asked, trying to make conversation. Pyro wrote some more, **Just exploring, figured I should get to know the place where I'm going to work and live.** "Okay, How did you get the name Pyro?" She continued with another question. Pyro didn't even need the whiteboard for this, he just took his lighter out of a pocket in his suit, flipped it open, and lit it. He just pointed at the fire that the lighter was creating. She didn't really understand, she just thought it was something to do with fire. Pyro decided to ask her a question or two, he wrote on his whiteboard and showed her, **How did you get the name May?** Little did he know, he spelled her name wrong. She giggled when she read his question, yet pointed at her misspelled name and said, "It's actually M-E-I, but don't worry a lot of people don't get it right." She had a smile on her face to show that she wasn't mad at him. Pyro's eyes widened when he realized this, thank god he had a mask, his cheeks were getting redder by the second. He hastily tried to erase the misspelled word and write it the correct way. She laughed at how flustered he had become. Once finished, he handed the whiteboard back to her, he chuckled nervously while he rubbed the back of his head. She looked at him, her smile was still there, her smile alone could light the room. "My mother named me Mei. I never really liked code names, so I just used my real one." She gladly explained to him. "I actually have to get going, but I would love to talk again. I'll see you around Pyro." She explained as she walked past him, going towards Winston's lab. Pyro joyfully waved to her as she vanished around the corner. He didn't know why he felt the way he did around her, but damn did he like it.

Engi was talking to Winston in his lab. The two were discussing ways to get some more recruits to join their cause. "Can't we just leave poster round cities and stuff?" Engi suggested. "We could, but that would probably get all of us arrested." Winston sarcastically said, shutting down his idea. Engi became confused, "Why the hell would we get arrested? I reckoned that Overwatch HELPED people, did we join some kind of terrorist group?" He asked, hoping that he was wrong. Winston laughed at how paranoid Engi had just become, "NoNoNo. We are not a terrorist organization. The world may think of us as that way nowadays, but in reality we just want to make the world a better place." "The world may THINK of Overwatch that way? You aren't making this sound any better." Engi responded, becoming more cautious of the giant ape in front of him. "Can't believe Lena hasn't told you," he mumbled, "*Sigh* Okay listen, Overwatch was an organization that helped the world during the Omnic crisis, it is very similar to the second World War of your time. We brought peace and prosperity to the world. Then, the people thought they would be better off without us. After the incident at the Swiss headquarters, the world had seen enough. So, The United Nations made something called the Petras Act, it banned all Overwatch activity. Many of us are considered criminals. Trust me when I say this, We are the good guys." He explained thoroughly. Engi felt a little eased by Winston's explanation, but his caution never left. "Alrighty then." He slowly said, narrowing his eyes at the ape. "Okay, so, we can't put posters in major cities, ooorrr any city for that matter... How the hell are we going to get word out there?" Engi asked, trying to get an idea out of Winston. Winston remained silent for a moment, thinking of what to suggest. He scratched his chin, processing ideas through his mind, "We have a few Overwatch agents who still aren't considered criminals, such as Tracer, Mercy, Mei, Reinhardt, and Pharah. They are role models to most people in the world." Winston thoughtfully suggested. "Which means?" Engi asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "WHICH MEANS, that people still look up to them AND Overwatch." Winston added, getting a little frustrated at Engi. "Okay, well people have to know that we are still out there, if we were a terrorist organization, not saying we are, we would have to make it known that we are still operating, making more and more people want to join." Engi told him, hopefully getting through to Winston.

"That could work, but, the agents that aren't considered criminals would need to stay that way, meaning no huge missions for them, only convert ones." Winston dryly added. "And how in sam hell is Reinhradt going to be used in 'convert missions'?" Engi asked, getting sick and tired of this discussion. He wasn't exactly a huge part of this organization yet. Winston opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by someone entering the lab. It was Mei, and Engi didn't know why, but she had the biggest smile on her face. He raised and eyebrow, wondering what had her so happy. "Ahh Mei, glad you could make it." Winston happily greeted. Mei began making her way up the stairs to where Winston and Engi were standing. "I'm sorry for being a little late." She paused and looked at Engi, "I was talking to one of your colleagues, Pyro, he was a very nice man." She joyfully explained. Engi was taken back by the statement, he shook his head quickly before speaking, "Wait What, my brother, NICE, you sure you got the right merc?" Engi hastily and confusingly asked as he slipped a hand under his helmet and scratched his head. "The one with the gas mask is Pyro correct?" Mei gently asked, tilting her head. "Ya...Ya that's him." Engi slowly answered as he stared at the ground. _The hell would he be so nice to her for? He usually a jerk to every-_ His train of that was cut off, he immediately realized why he was so nice to her. He chuckled evilly while he looked at Mei, "Oh Pyro I'm soooo going to hold you over for this one." He mumbled so quietly that only he could hear the words being spoken.

Hanzo hastily walked through the corridors, passing other agents and usual grunts as he continued. He arrived at the entrance of Winston's lab. His arm raised to open the door, but hesitated, _Should I really be doing this?_ He pondered to himself, he shook the thought away before opening the door and stepping into the lab. Hanzo then immediately scanned the room. He listened to the three voices as they spoke. He knew he was going to get them out of the room if he wanted to get those files. He slowly walked up the stairs, handed gliding along the railing with every step he took. He had to think of some kind of story to get them out of the room, _76 wants them...no...Winsto- He's in the room!...Dr. Ziegler wants them, she wants them to...help her with some kind of..._ _experiment, yes, that's what I'll tell them._ He thought of a story, and thought of it quick. He arrived at the top of the stairs, looking to his left towards the three scientists, well two scientists and one engineer. He approached them, as silent as could be. Winston caught eye of the archer and greeted him, "Hanzo, what an unexpected surprise. What bring you to my lab?" The primate curiously asked while he adjusted his glasses. "One of the doctors told me to tell you that you and Mei are needed to help Dr. Ziegler with some kind of experiment." The archer mischievously answered. "Interesting." Winston slowly responded, he didn't recall Angela preforming any kind of experiments of any sorts. "I'm just telling you what I was told." Hanzo barked, mimicking a bit of hurt in his voice. Winston sighed, "All right, Mei let us go help Angela, Engineer, you might as well go meet up with others. No use staying in my lab." "Reckon you're right, see y'all round." Engi said, making a small wave as he walked down the stairs. Engi looked at the glass facing Winston's lab, noticing the large hole in it. _Have to ask Winston 'bout that later._ He thought to himself as he exited the lab. The two scientist walked out of the lab, discussing about what Angela could possibly be experimenting on. They both seemingly forgot all about the archer.

 _Can't believe that worked._ The archer pridefully thought to himself with a smile. He took out the communicator that Sombra had given him earlier that day. He began to type a message into it that read, **I'm in the apes lab, what do I do now?** Within seconds she responded, **Do you see the database? The large thing with a bunch of servers.** Hanzo scanned around the room, looking for something with that description. His eyes landed on the database, it kinda stuck out like a sore thumb. He approached it any wrote another message to Sombra, **I see it, what now?** No answer. He looked outside to see if anyone was coming back. To his relief he only saw a couple of grunt patrolling around the courtyard. His communicator buzzed, **Stick the USB into the database, it'll do the rest. Once you finish get to our meeting spot A.S.A.P.** He did just as he was constructed, sticking the USB stick into the database. Athena's voice echoed throughout Winston's lab, "ALERT! ALERT! OVERWATCH AGENT DATABASE FILES BEING STOLEN! AGENT ~KRRZT~ IS STEA~KRRZT~ THE FILES!" The A.I's voice was scrambling up, the USB stick seemed to have upload a virus while it was extracting the data. Hanzo began to worry, he looked outside to see the grunts that were patrolling running towards the lab. His communicator buzzed again, he ran to it and read the message, **Uh oh amigo, better get out of there quick. Once the USB beeps, it's done, Or just read what's on the screen.** Hanzo's attention was immediately directed toward Winston's computer, it was 87% completed. Hanzo needed to wait, and time was not on his side. He had two options at this point, give himself up and face the consequences, or, kill anyone who enters the lab as quietly as possible. Two more tough choices, both are which he didn't want to do. Sometimes people have to make tough choices, it's the world we live in. Hanzo wasn't proud of himself for what he had just chosen, but it had to be done.

"KICK THAT DAMN DOOR DOWN!" An officer's command was faintly heard through the closed doors. "Roger that!" Another voice seeped it's way into the room. A loud crack echoed through the room as the doors swung open, leaving hinges and pieces of metal scatter around the floor. A group of five soldier entered the room, weapons ready to fire. "Clear sir!" One of the crouched down soldiers said. All five still swung their weapons around, scanning every nook and cranny that was in the room. The squad made their way up the stairs, seeming to let their guard down when they didn't see anyone by Winston's computer. "Seems clear, Johnson, get the data retriever out of there." The officer ordered. Johnson walked towards the database, ready to pull the USB stick out. "SCATTER!" That was the last word those five had heard. An arrow impacted against the ground, making multiple arrows ricochet off the ground towards the squad of Overwatch soldiers. Most arrows found their mark, sprouting out of the bodies, sending their blood trickling to the ground. Most stood for a few seconds, making ragged breaths, the officer and Johnson were the first to drop. Seeming to fall as soon as the arrows sank into their bodies. The others grabbed onto anything they could, struggling to cling to life. All in vain however, death consumed them, their bodies fell to the metal flooring below. Hanzo walked back to Winston's computer. He felt guilty when he looked at the soldiers bodies. They didn't deserve it, but they got in his way. _Dr. Ziegler can revive them._ He reassured himself. *Beep Beep*, the USB stick chirped. Hanzo immediately pulled the stick out of the database. The second he did however, everything in the lab shut down, most likely because of the virus it uploaded. Hanzo looked out the window and into the courtyard again, this time, he saw Winston and Engi running towards the lab. Engi had his shotgun in hand, and Winston had his brute strength. Hanzo knew he needed to sneak past them.

He hung onto a railing that was right above the door that the soldiers kicked open. Winston and Engi ran into the room, looking straight towards his upstairs computers. They couldn't see anyone. They began to run towards the stairs. Hanzo took this as his chance, he quietly landed onto the ground and ran out the door until he was a good sixty yards from the lab. He slowed down his pace and walked as if nothing had ever happened. All he had to do was make it to the meeting point and he was home free.

"The hell do you mean it was Hanzo, ain't he one of us?" Engi snapped, both horrified and confused about the scene before him. "Do you see the arrows? The only two people that use old fashion equipment like that are the Shimada brothers. Genji uses a sword and shurikens and do you know what Hanzo uses? A bow and arrow." Winston shot back, trying to get Athena back online. "How do we know someone isn't trying to frame him?" Engi asked, his voice calming down a bit. "They were killed by multiple arrows, shot by one arrow on the ground. It's Hanzo's design." Winston sadly answered. Feeling betrayed that the elder Shimada would do this. "Okay then," Engi paused and cocked his shotgun, putting a slug into the chamber, "Where do we find the son of a bitch?" Engi voice grew rougher and deeper with every syllable. "I need to get Athena back online to know. He uploaded a virus to her drives, quite impressive I must admit. I didn't think he would be able to make a virus of this design." Winston praised, he didn't want to say good about Hanzo at this point, it just slipped out. "Ooorrr, someone made the virus for him." Engi barked, scanning the room to make sure Hanzo didn't stay. "Engineer, I need you to find Angela and Medic, they are needed here." Winston halfheartedly ordered as he looked at the five soldiers bodies. He felt pity for them, they had no idea of what they were walking into.

Hanzo was making his way through the hanger. It seems that the virus kept the alarm from going off in the entire base, making most of Overwatch oblivious to what had happened. Hanzo's eyes landed on his brother, he was walking towards him. A part of Hanzo was fearful that his brother knew of his actions, but another part also wanted him to know, wanted him to go with him. He decided that he had nothing to lose, if he didn't want to go, there was no stopping Hanzo from going back home. If he did want to go, it would make it all the more easier. "Hanzo." Genji greeted, putting his hands together and bowing before his brother. Hanzo smiled and did the same. His smile left him however, in a serious tone he spoke to his brother, "We need to talk Genji." He leaded his brother behind a group of boxes, the area was secluded, away from anyone walking through the hanger. "What is it brother?" Genji curiously asked. "Does it hurt?" Hanzo paused, examining his brother's cybernetic body. He didn't know why he asked him that. It was just the first thing that came to mind, "That body." He slowly finished. "Ahh, yes. While it isn't as intense as a human body, there is still some pain." Genji answered his brother. Hanzo dryly chuckled, "That's good." There was a long moment of silence between the brothers. Hanzo was thinking of what to say, how would he convince his brother to go with him. Genji was the first to break the silence, "Brother do you still remember?" He paused and waited for Hanzo's reaction. Hanzo just looked at his brother with a curious look on his face, "When we were kids." Genji finished. "Pain was always a great conflict to me, I could never withstand the simplest wound, I would just cry." Hanzo was seeing an image from the past, Genji was asking for his comfort as the tears rolled down his face. Hanzo glanced over his brother's shoulder to see some of the elders, their faces showed disappointment and disgust. Hanzo ignored them and looked back down at his brother with a smile. Genji's words continued as Hanzo continued to see the past, "Even though the elders thought little of me, you and father doted me." Hanzo remembered giving his brother a Pachimari, that would always cheer him up. Within seconds Genji's face was filled with joy, enjoying his new toy. "Yes." Those were the only things Hanzo could say, when he looked further into the past.

"Even as we grew up, you and father never loved me any less." Genji continued, Hanzo saw him and his brother as young adults, both were proud to wear the Shimada Clan's emblem. Hanzo began to hear Genji's words fade away, his mind was fully in the past. The next image he saw was his brother, barely standing, holding his side as blood slipped through his fingers. Hanzo raised his sword, Genji raised his. The two brothers clashed, the sounds of metal clinging echoed throughout the temple and into the city. Hanzo would stirke, Genji would block, Genji would strike, Hanzo would block. This process continued until Hanzo finally disarmed his brother. Genji had his back to the wall, trying to find a way out, a way to escape the death that was right in front of him. "Brother...please!" Genji begged, staring his brother in the eye. "I'm sorry Genji." Hanzo slowly spoke to his brother, what he thought, would be the last time. Genji laid on the ground before him, his blood dripping off of Hanzo's sword. Hanzo felt tears swell up in his eyes. "Hanzo." Genji's voice faintly spoke out of nowhere. "Brother." His voice became louder, "Hanzo!" Genji barked, bringing his brother back to reality. "I'm sorry Genji. For everything I had done to you." Hanzo wholeheartedly apologized. Genji smiled under his face plate, "Hanzo it is fine, I have already forgiven you. I have come to terms with my new body." Genji tenderly spoke to his brother. Making every word clearly heard. Hanzo didn't speak, only thought of what to say. Genji, once again, broke the silence, "Does it hurt?" This question caught Hanzo by surprise, "What?" "Does your wound hurt?" Genji repeated. Hanzo was bewildered, he had no idea what his brother could have meant, "I wasn't injured." "The wound on your heart. The moment you struck me, you struck your heart as well. Don't worry it will heal." Genji paused and put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Because you are here."

Hanzo grabbed his brother's hand and took it off his shoulder, "Genji, we can go home." He plainly spoke. "What do you mean Hanzo? We are home." The cyborg responded. "No, our REAL home. Back to Hanamura. Back to the Shimada Clan. We can rule it as brothers." Hanzo explained to his brother, hoping to have him want to come. "It was always your dream to rule the Shimada Clan, not mine. Besides, Talon has taken over Hanamura, we wouldn't get close to home." Genji stated, becoming a little more observant of his brother. "Genji, I made a deal," He pulled out the USB stick, "The person said if I give her this with all of Overwatch's agent's data on it. We could go home. Back to our real home. Back where we belong." Hanzo told to his brother while he held the USB stick so Genji could see. Genji was stunned, he wanted no part of this, but he couldn't believe his brother would betray everyone here, and try to make him go with it. "No Hanzo, this is our home. This IS where we belong. Don't you see brother, we have a family here. People that care for us." Genji explained to his brother, worrying for his well being, hoping, just hoping, that his judgement hasn't been clouded by greed. "Hanzo, I'm going to tell someone about this. I want you to crush that USB stick and tell us where you met this woman. Please, don't let greed cloud your judgement." Genji commanded his brother, before walking away and towards the exit of the Hanger. There was oddly no one there, no engineers, no regular soldiers, not even a pilot. Genji a few feet from the door when he heard a whistle. He had recognized the sound. He jerked his head backwards to see an arrow smack into the wall in front of him. He closed his eyes under his face plate, knowing that he would have to fight his brother once again. He turned his body and faced his brother, who already had another arrow knocked onto the string. "Brother." Genji whispered as Hanzo fired another arrow.

Engi was running through the base, trying not to get lost on the way to the infirmary. He ran into many other agents. Knocking some off their feet, he heard some of them yelling at him from behind, he didn't care. He needed to get to the infirmary. Get Mercy and Medic to those five soldiers. They'll take care of the rest. He arrived at his destination. He basically charged through the doors, sliding across the floor until he came to a complete stop. He saw Mercy and Mei, talking to other doctors about god knows what. "Mercy!" Engi yelled, getting her attention. "Engineer, what is it!?" She asked, with worry on her face and in her voice. "There's been a situation!" He quickly explained. He scanned the room, looking for the German medic he knew all too well. "The hell is Medic!" He barked, already making his way towards the doors. "He's uhh.." Mercy struggled to remember. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to remember where Medic said he was going. "Zeeee, Hanger!" She loudly yelled, her eyes shooting open. "Dang nabbit damnit! All well, you're the one we really need right now, grab your staff and follow me." Engi demanded before charging through the doors and running down the halls. Mercy did exactly as she was told, frantically grabbing her staff before running after Engi.

Genji jumped through the air, using his short sword to deflect his brothers arrows. Hanzo unloaded his quiver, grabbing and launching arrow after arrow in a desperate attempt to injure or even kill his brother, just as he thought he did many years ago. Genji hid behind a large stack of boxes. Trying to plan his next moves. Hanzo grabbed one of his few sonic arrows from his quiver and shot it at the boxes. His brother was outlined in red as he frantically looked around the hanger, trying to figure out his next move. Hanzo then grabbed a scatter arrow, and knocked it onto his string. He skillfully aimed it at an angle in which it would hit his younger sibling. He let go of the string, time seemed to have slowed down as he saw the arrow hit the wall, sending multiple arrows at Genji. Genji was quick to respond, once again releasing his short sword and deflecting all the arrows back into the walls. He realized that he needed to move quickly. He climb to the top of the boxes and faced his brother. There was a long stand still before Genji's shurikens came out of his wrist and in between his fingers. He launched them at Hanzo, who in response, ducked under them. Letting them soar through the air and come to rest inside the metallic walls.

Hanzo reached up and felt inside of his quiver, making sure that none of his arrows were damaged. He had made that mistake in Hanamura, and didn't want to repeat it. Hanzo looked back at where Genji was previously standing, he was no where to be seen. Seemingly out of nowhere, Genji's voice echoed through the hanger, "Brother please. Don't let empty promises cloud your judgement. You can still change your course." Hanzo knocked an arrow onto his string and slowly pulled it back before saying, "You are a fool for not joining me. We could have ruled TOGETHER!" Hanzo let go of his string, sending an arrow flying towards Genji once again. Genji feet never left the ground, he simply just moved his body to the side and let the arrow soar by him. "But I made my choice. This is where my family is, and I do not wish to betray them." Genji softly spoke, trying to get through to his thick headed older brother. Hanzo was not deterred sending multiple arrows towards his brother yet again. Genji pulled out his short sword, slicing right through the arrows. He shook his head, knowing the only way to stop his brother...was to kill him.

Genji launched towards his brother, short sword in hand. Relentlessly releasing multiple blows that Hanzo repeatedly block. Wood and metal, chipped off of the bow with every blow struck by the sword. Genji wasn't holding back, this wasn't Hanamura, Hanzo knew exactly who he was and exactly what he was doing. Genji's pace slowed down, giving Hanzo the upper hand. Hanzo let the bottom of his bow smack the side of Genji's head. Genji stumbled to the side, shook his head and looked back at his brother. He examined his quiver, only to see a few arrows remaining. Genji smirked under his face plate, knowing that Hanzo couldn't fight much longer. Genji dashed towards his brother, leaping over him. Hanzo grabbed whatever arrows he had left and flung them towards Genji, missing only by inches. "It seems that you are losing your touch brother. You only have one arrow left." Genji mocked, standing straight as he watched his brother begin to panic. Hanzo looked around the room, trying to find some kind of exit point. Seeing that he had none, he decided it was do or die. He let out a battle cry as he charged his brother, something Genji did not expect. Genji stumbled backwards, trying to regain his stance. Hanzo swung his bow at Genji, landing multiple hits into Genji's chest. Hanzo then shoulder bashed Genji before grabbing his arm and disarming him. Hanzo kicked the short sword away from Genji, still landing blows with his bow. He jumped over Genji and pulled his bow over Genji's neck before hurling him over his shoulder and against the wall.

"You were a fool not to join me." Hanzo stated, before pulling his last arrow from his quiver and knocking it onto the string. A blue light illuminated Hanzo's dragon tattoo, "Ryuu ga waga Teki Wo KURAU!" He yelled before the arrow he launched became two giant blue dragons. Both spiraling towards Genji. Genji smiled, his brother had learned nothing from their last encounter. He took his stance, grabbing his sword. "RYUUJIN NO KEN WO KURAE ANI!" (Taste the dragon's blade brother) A green dragon appeared around Genji's blade, he maneuvered his blade to where Genji's dragon was in between Hanzo's dragons, guiding them. Genji led the three dragons around him and into the air. No one would be hurt from the dragons this way. "Haven't you learned brother?" Genji's tone became enraged, his mind completely forgot about all of Zenyatta's teachings, 'THAT DOESN'T WORK!" He finished with a deafening yell. He lunged towards his brother, he only closed his eyes and lowered his head, accepting his death. Genji swung his sword, blood splattered onto the ground, followed by a thud. Genji had his head lowered, he didn't want to see his brother as he struck him down. He closed his eyes, returned the dragon to it's resting place, and gave his brother a warriors salute. "Anata wa yoku ani to tatakatta, watashi wa sore ga kore ni kita koto wa zan'nenda." (You fought well brother, I'm sorry it had come to this) Genji muttered in his native tongue before lowering his hands to his side. He raised his head, ready to see his fallen brother. However, Hanzo wasn't the one laying in front of Genji. The dragon was sated by someone else's blood.


	5. What Goes Around Comes Around

**Hey guys. I'm not dead! That's right chapter five is now here. It would have been finished a lot sooner, but I have had a lot of problems recently and just never found the time to finish it. But I took a seat, looked at my computer, and decided to finish what I have started. Enjoy my friends. Another thing actually, if you follow the Team Fortress Comics, number six came out. And it has confirmed some things, not going to spoil, but it blew my mind. I will say that Medic's last name and Scout's first name were confirmed. That is all, enjoy once again.**

* * *

Chapter 5 What Goes Around Comes Around

The dragon was put back into it's resting place. It's thirst for blood was quenched, but by the wrong person. The blood dripped from the blade and began to fill it's sheath. Genji stood there in shock, his brother wasn't the one to lay before him. This was someone new, someone who he had met recently. One of the new doctors, Medic, laid on the ground before him. He took the blow for Hanzo, who hastily made his escape while his brother continued to stand there. Genji's eyes were wide under his face plate, not once has he ever missed his intended target, let alone injure the wrong person. Pain shot through Medic's body, it seemed like every time he blinked his body would be consumed with pain. Medic slowly raised his head and looked down at his wound, examining the damage. The large, deep cut began at his right shoulder, and slanted downward until it ended at his left hip. The wound was bad, real bad. Medic saw the interior of his body while blood flooded onto the floor. His let his head fall limp, it quickly smacked into the metal floor. He didn't feel it. Most of the pain was in the large wound. He was making hasty, ragged, breaths. Trying to fill his punctured lungs.

Genji finally regained his composure and rushed to Medic's side, doing his best to stop the bleeding. Genji tried to move Medic's arm, but Medic refused, he knew if it moved his organs would poor out. Genji knew little about medicine or any kind of surgical procedures. He knew Medic's only chance was to get their best doctor, Angela Ziegler, or Mercy. He knew the infirmary wasn't far, but, he didn't want to leave Medic without someone. Medic's eyes were filled with fear, every time Genji got close to him, they got wider as they quickly analyzed his actions. Genji knew that feeling, and he knew it well. He knew fear wasn't the only thing in Medic's eyes. There was betrayal, anger, desperation, and hatred. Genji removed his face plate and stared down at his colleague that he barely knew, "Mōshiwakearimasen medikku, anata wa ryū no kawaki o keshita monode wa nai to omowa remashita. Kore wa watashi no seidesu. Gomen'nasai." (I'm sorry Medic, you were not supposed to be the one to quench the dragon's thirst. This is my fault. I'm sorry.) He told him in a sorrowful tone. Medic only stared at him as his body shook, trying to gasp for air.

After what felt like an eternity, one of the pilots came to see what the commotion was all about. He saw Genji, and at first, didn't think much of it. Then he saw Medic, blood all over the ground surrounding him. The pilot gasped before running over to Genji yelling, "Sir! What the hell happened here?!" There was a hint of concern in his voice, but it was mostly suspicion. He might of thought that Genji attacked this poor man. Little did he know, he was only half right. "I need to find Doctor Ziegler. Please, watch this man until I return, do anything you can to help him.' Genji hastily commanded. "Okay. Yeah, I can do that sir." The pilot hesitantly responded. Genji nodded, put his face plate back on, and ran towards the infirmary.

The pilot took off his jacket, putting it over Medic's large wound to absorb some of the blood. He looked into Medic's terrified eyes, "Did he do this to you?" He quietly asked. Medic nodded with the little strength he had. The pilots face became shocked, "That son of a... never mind that now. We need to get you some kind of medical attention." The pilot explained hastily. He put one of his bloody hands onto his radio, "This is Dropship Pilot Johnny Mike, I'm in the hanger with one of our new doctors. He needs immediate medical attention. I repeat this is Johnny Mike, Pilot Designation Delta-Bravo 12." He basically yelled into his radio. Another voice came through, it might have been a superior. "Copy that Johnny Mike, We'll send Doctor Ziegler, Codename: Mercy along with some other medics. How bad is it?" "Bad, like real bad. His guts are practically coming out of him." Mike paused and looked at Medic, who was actually holding his guts in with Mike's jacket.

"Who am I speaking to?" The pilot asked, turning back towards his radio. "This is Soldier 76. Go ahead kid." 76 responded. "Listen to me sir. Genji is a traitor, he's the one who did this." Mike explained. "This is a bold accusation son. Are you one-hundred percent sure he's the one who did it?" 76 asked, not wanting it to be true. "I'm one-hundred and ten percent sure sir. The doctor told me himself." Mike told 76, his tone growing more and more hints of betrayal. 76 lowered his radio, and sighed heavily out of his nose, "Alright kid, we'll get him." 76 frustratingly replied. Mike smiled slightly, he knew that Genji would pay for what he had done. He went back to tend to Medic's wounds. Praying, that someone would get there soon.

Genji dashed through the halls, slipping past anyone in them. He continued to move as fast as he could until he came to a sudden stop. Someone grabbed him, "Mmmph mmph mmph." Pyro mumbled as he held Genji, making him slow down. "Pyro Please! I need to get to the infirmary Now!" Genji shouted as he struggled to get out of Pyro's grip. Pyro grabbed his shoulders an turned Genji to face him. Pyro began to mumble a lot. Genji not understanding any of it. Pyro then shook his head, "mmmph mmph mph." He mumbled as he gestured Genji to continue on. As Genji began to walk away, a voice came over the intercom. "Attention. All agents, doctors, and pilots alike. We have a traitor among us. His name is Genji Shimada. He is more than likely armed and dangerous, if you see him. Apprehend him with extreme caution. We don't need any more wounded." The intercom shut off. Genji stood there in shock. " _How am I the traitor? It's Hanzo! Not me!"_ He screamed in his mind. Pyro slowly turned his head away from the intercom and towards Genji. Genji could hear his large breaths coming through his mask. He looked at Pyro, only to see him staring right back. Genji felt as if Pyro could kill him with that stare, his eyes cutting right through his soul. "Pyro, no. He has it wrong. I'm not the traitor!" Genji said, hoping Pyro would believe him. Pyro didn't show any sign of response. He just continued to stare at Genji. Making Genji feel uneasy. Then, out of the blue, Pyro's hand began to rise above his head, grabbing his axe handle. "Pyro, please believe me. I haven't done anything." The cyborg begged. Pyro's breathing became louder as air seeped in and out of his mask's respirator. "Pyro, I do not wish to harm you, but if you insist on fighting me I will show little mercy." Genji threatened, drawing shurikins from his wrist. Pyro didn't respond, he just began to slowly walk towards Genji, axe in hand.

Genji got into his fighting stance, not looking to harm Pyro, but rather tire him out so he could get away. He already hurt someone today, he didn't want to repeat that mistake. Pyro now stood right in front of Genji, looking down upon him. Genji couldn't help but gulp in fear. In what seemed like a flash, Pyro grabbed Genji by his throat and lifted him off the ground. Genji was so happy his neck was made of metal, otherwise, Pyro might have broken it with his grip. Genji pushed his foot up against Pyro's chest, making Pyro lose his grip and stumble backwards. Genji landed on his feet perfectly while Pyro regained his stance. The two had their weapons in hand, staring each other down, waiting for one of them to make the first move. Genji was patient, studying his opponent and finding his weak points. Pyro was anxious, dying to strike before Genji did, but he was told to apprehend Genji, not kill him. Not that he wouldn't enjoy it. Traitors must always die.

Pyro couldn't wait any longer, he swung his axe forcefully towards Genji. Genji pulled out his short sword and blocked it with a deafening clang. Genji could feel the vibrations in his blade continue long after the two blades made contact. Pyro swung again, Genji continued to block his strikes. This process repeated until Pyro used all of his strength in an overhead swing. Genji used both of his hands to hold his blade in place when Pyro swung downward. The blade of Pyro's axe made contact with Genji's short sword, a loud clang echoed through the halls. Genji looked at his blade, only to see a large piece of it missing. Pyro's forceful swing broke the sword. Genji looked at the blade he had for years break. He dropped the blade and looked at Pyro, "Anata wa watashi ni kore o sa semashita." (You made me do this.) Genji growled angrily. Pyro didn't know what he had said, and frankly he didn't care. He wanted a good fight, and damn was he getting one. Pyro outstretched his arm, taunting Genji by gesturing him towards him. Genji slowly reached for his Dragon Blade. He slowly began to draw it from it's sheath before he yelled, "RYUUJI NO KEN WO KURAE!" (Taste the Dragon's Blade.) Genji dashed forward before Pyro could even comprehend what was happening. Genji's blade cut through Pyro's axe handle and across his chest. Genji stopped a few feet behind Pyro, stood up straight, and put his sword back into his sheath. Pyro fell backwards, slamming against the ground. Genji turned around and looked at Pyro, "Anata wa michi ni mayoikonda." (You got in the way.) Genji mumbled before he slowly continued down the hallway.

Although, as Genji began to walk past Pyro. He heard a strange noise, a noise he felt like he heard not to long ago. A noise that sent chills down his spine. It was air seeping in and out of Pyro's respirator, meaning that he was alive and breathing. Genji looked back at Pyro, hoping that he was unconscious or incapacitated. Pyro's breathing became louder. Genji was getting curious, he began to approach Pyro. Ever so slowly. Pyro slowly lifted his head up. Looking at Genji. Genji was startled at the sight, _How is this...thing not dead!?_ He screamed in his mind. Pyro began to stand up, grabbing what used to be his axe of the ground. It's more of a hatchet at this point, he was able to wield it with one hand. Genji's strike cut across Pyro's shoulder and across his face. A bit of Pyro's mask was cut off. One of the goggles lenses was shattered. Genji would see the fire in his eye. One of his respirators was also cut, cracked, and broken in many different places. "You lucky shit." Pyro mumbled. Both Pyro's and Genji's eyes were wide. They both heard Pyro actually speak. Pyro looked at Genji and saw him trembling, he grinned. "Oh, so you can hear me now. To bad you won't live to tell about it. I'm gonna make you burn." He threatened before cracking his neck. It was a bit difficult to determine Pyro's words, but they were clear enough to Genji. Genji felt himself trembling, Pyro was enjoying his terror.

Pyro held what was now his hatchet one hand, while the other taunted Genji. Genji calmed himself, and stood up straight. He removed his face plate to let Pyro see that he wasn't the only one who had to hide his face. Pyro's eyes widened at Genji, he felt his hatchet slip out of his hand and fall to the floor below. "You are not the only one who has to hide his face." Genji spoke softly. "You must accept what you are, or else it will haunt you forever." Genji's words seemed to be coming out of Zenyatta's mouth, they were words of wisdom, words that actually calmed Pyro down. Pyro continued to stare at Genji, not realizing how similar they really were. Out of nowhere, a group of soldiers came running down the hall and surround Genji. "Put your weapons onto the floor and you won't be harmed." One of the soldiers demanded. Genji calmly obliged. Putting his weapons on the floor and his face plate back on. Sniper came running down the hall, stopping in his tracks when he saw Pyro. "Pyro! Come quickly you bloke! Medic's hurt bad!" He yelled as he pulled Pyro. Before they left, Pyro grabbed his broken respirator from the floor, along with any shattered pieces. The two mercs ran to the hanger to see their injured friend.

Engi charged through Winston's lab doors. Mercy was right behind him. "This way doc!" Engi yelled as he ran up the stairs. He stopped at the top and pointed to the bodies, "There!" He shouted. Angela gasped at the sight. These soldiers didn't stand a chance. She slowly approached the bodies of these soldiers, Winston sat at his desk. Looking at Angela with a sorrowful face, "We knew you could save them." He sorrowfully spoke. Angela continued to stare at the bodies, feeling pity and sorrow. She might not have known any of them but she care for everyone. She would try to save everyone. "Helden sterben nicht!" (Heroes Never Die) She shouted in her native tongue. A yellow glow surrounded the soldiers along with Angela. Once it faded, all soldiers gasped. Getting some air into their lungs. They began to slowly stand up, "What the hell... Did we...Did we die?" One of the soldiers asked. "I'm afraid so. Don't worry Dr. Ziegler has brought you all back to life." Winston explained as he helped each one of them up. Each of the soldiers looked at Mercy. "You're the one that saved us?" The squad leader asked. The rest of his squad stood at his side. Angela looked at all of them, "Ja. I did. There is no need to thank me." She humbly told them. The squad leader smiled, and looked at all of his soldiers. He looked back at Mercy, "Listen doc, I think I speak for my entire squad when I say, if you need any kind of security. Or if you're in any kind of trouble in a battle. We will go through hell and back to keep you protected." He explained to her. He then looked at his squad again, "Who's with me?" He asked them loudly. "Hurrah!" They all yelled. "That is very kind of you all, but I could not live with myself if any of you got hurt because of me. It's just nice to be appreciated." Mercy told them. "That's not acceptable Ma'am. You've saved our lives, the least we could do is protect yours." He told her before outstretching his hand. She smiled and shook it.

The soldiers gathered there weapons, and they all looked at Winston. "Did you catch the son of a bitch that snuck up on us?" The squad leader asked. "I'm afraid not soldier, but he didn't act alone. We know that for sure." Winston responded. The squad and Winston continued their conversation while Engi and Mercy began to walk out of the room. "You do one hell of a job Mercy." Engi complimented. "Danke, but please call me Angela." She replied. Suddenly, an old radio on Engi's tool belt began to get a signal. "Engi! Engi! Are you there you wanker!" A voice came through, it was Sniper's. Engi pulled the radio off of his tool belt and up close to his mouth. "Yeah I'm here Sniper what is it?" Engi asked. Angela looked at Engi with curiosity. "It's Medic! He's hurt bad in the hanger. You need to get someone down here now! Hurry mate he doesn't have long." Sniper's voice screamed through the speaker. Mercy gasped at what she just heard, already feeling her heart break in two. Engi just slowly lowered the radio and looked at Mercy. "Do you know the quickest way?" He asked quickly. She nodded halfheartedly. "Giddy up then!" He commanded as they ran out of Winston's lab.

Sniper and Pyro arrived at the hanger. There was a little crowd surrounding Medic. Johnny Mike still had his jacket on him, "Why the hell are all of you stupid bastards staring?! Get this man a medic!" He yelled furiously at them. Pyro and Sniper looked at each other and decided to move the crowd a bit back, give the man some room. "Back up you pintahs! Give the man some room!" Sniper yelled as he pushed the crowd back. "You're not gonna last long man." Mike whispered to Medic. A group of combat medics rushed into the hanger, shoving their way through the small crowd. "Back up pilot, You've done well." One of the medics told Mike. They threw his blood soaked jacket to the side while they worked on Medic. "Jesus this is bad." One of the medics said. "This is unlike anything I've seen in awhile." Another added. "Where's Doctor Ziegler? She would have had this done by now." One medic asked. As if on queue, Engi and Mercy ran into the hanger. They quickly made their way to the crowd, while Angela forcefully pushed her way through, Engi helped keep the crowd back. Mercy looked at Medic, already feeling tears welt up in her eyes. "Fritz...what happened?...Who did this?!" She faintly asked him. Johnny Mike couldn't help but speak up, "It was agent Genji Shimada ma'am." He told her. She looked at Mike with a face of disbelief, "Genji?...No, no...z\at can't be right! Why would Genji do something like this?" She asked him, with tears streaming down her face. "He told me himself ma'am." Mike responded as he pointed at Medic. "Fritz...is zis true?" She asked, hoping that the pilot was wrong. Medic didn't move, frankly he didn't look like he was breathing. "Fritz...Fritz!" Mercy yelled as she saw his eyes slowly closing. She used her staff to heal what damage it could. His wounds were sealed, but they still needed to heal naturally.

One of the combat medics checked his breathing, it was faint, but there. "He's still breathing ma'am." He said. Mercy didn't respond, she just stared down at Medic as his eyes closed. He was definitely alive, but he still needed time to heal his wounds naturally. She couldn't believe Genji would do something even remotely close to this. She thought that she knew him so well. She felt so betrayed and heartbroken. Mike looked at the crowd and saw them all staring at Mercy. She obviously had feeling for this man, he could tell. "Alright people, this isn't a show. Let's go find the son of a bitch that did this." He commanded. At the end of his sentence the crowd dispersed. All going to search a man who was already in their custody. Engi looked at Sniper, "Did you let everyone else know?" He asked faintly. "Yeah, they should be here any second." Sniper answered equally as faint. Engi looked at his brother, to see him all bloody and torn up. "Pyro?! What in sam hell happened to you?!" Engi asked as he inspected the damage. Pyro was about to explain, but he remembered that people could actually hear him. He didn't really want that at the moment, so he kept his mouth shut. The rest of the mercs came running in, seeing if Medic was okay. The first one was Heavy, rushing to Medic's side. "Doctor. Who hurt Doctor?!" He yelled. Mercy pulled Medic's limp body close. "Genji..." She whispered. Heavy stood up and pounded his fists together, "Heavy will make little baby cry." He threatened as he walked out of the hanger in search for Genji.

Demo was standing right next to Pyro. Pyro took off Demo's eye patch and put it over his shattered lens. "What the bloody hell are you doing mate? Give that back!" Demo demanded as he reached for his eye patch. Pyro grabbed his arm and flipped the eye patch up ward, staring Demo in the eye. "Nevermind lad...keep it." Demo said fearfully. Pyro flipped the eye patch back down over his broken lens and looked back at Medic and Mercy. Her tears were falling onto his chest. He pulled out his whiteboard and wrote something that might help her a bit. He approached her from behind and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at his hand and back at Medic. He kneeled down behind her and showed her the whiteboard. She looked at it and slowly took it from his hand. It read, **He's gonna be alright. Trust me, he's endured worse than this. Hell, he's probably made deals with the Devil himself. He needs to get to the infirmary though. He needs to heal Mercy.** She grunted at the fact that he was right. In fact she hated it. She didn't want to leave his side, but she herself knew that he had to heal. He needed to rest in the infirmary. The other medics deployed a stretcher and placed Medic on top of it. Pushing him to the infirmary. Angela watched as they pushed him away. She shed more tears as he was pushed down the halls and out of sight. Pyro put his hand on her shoulder, comforting her a little. She immediately hugged him tight. Maybe to feel less, alone or betrayed. Pyro just held his arms halfway up in the air, looking at her and the other mercs. He began to pat her shoulder with one of his hands. The mercs stared at him with confusion. He just looked back at them and shrugged, he himself didn't know why she hugged him, but he didn't intrude either. He just let her. He needed to comfort a friend.

Hanzo watched as soldiers passed him. They were still oblivious to the fact that he was a traitor. Although, he didn't understand why they thought Genji was the traitor. Maybe they got the first name wrong. He didn't know, and frankly he didn't care. His brother had his chance to join him and he didn't take it. Hanzo hastily made his way towards the meeting location. Making sure not a single soldier would see him with this woman. He approached the cliff side, hoping she would be there. Luckily she was, she faded into existence right in front of him. "Glad to see you made it amigo, took ya long enough." Sombra mocked confidently. "Take it. I just hope you keep your end of the bargain." Hanzo grunted her. "Ahh here it is. All of the Overwatch Agents files. All of there hometowns, there real names, every juicy detail about there life. Well, the important details anyways." She said happily. She put a hand up to her ear piece, "This is Sombra. We are clear we have what we came for." She said aloud. Suddenly, a group of dropships came over the horizon. Hanzo could barely make out the symbol, but he saw that they were Talon dropships. "What is this?! I thought you said you didn't work for Talon anymore!" Hanzo yelled furiously. "No, I said that my contract is going to end soon. That doesn't mean I don't still work for them. Don't worry thought, you'll still get to go home. They're just gonna take care of some loose ends." She explained as the dropships got closer.

A loud siren echoed through the base, signalling an attack. Hanzo saw some of the main gates opening and troops running outside. Some carrying heavy launchers. "Take those dropships out!" One soldier yelled. Rockets were fired into the sky. Some hitting and some missing by a mile. Dropships were turned into giant fire balls falling out of the sky. A gunships hovered in front of the soldiers, it's chain guns spinning up. Masses of bullets left the barrels and landed either in the walls or the soldiers. Some took cover and shot back at the gunship, desperately trying to shoot it down. Hanzo looked back at Sombra, a dropship landed behind her and opened it's hatch. "Come on, let's go." She commanded as she walked into the dropship. Hanzo was lagging behind her. He stepped onto the hatch and turned back at the soldiers. Screams and yells were heard as they shot at the gunship. Hanzo sighed heavily and closed his eyes before he fully walked into the dropship and it took off.

The mercs were all staring down the hallway that Medic was pushed down. Mercy was still clinging onto Pyro, Pyro was just feeling uncomfortable, but he let her stay. Out of the blue, the siren began blaring. Mercy immediately knew what it meant while the mercs were clueless. "What the hell is that?" Spy wondered aloud. Mercy wiped the tears from her eyes and let go of Pyro, "We're under attack." She told them. "Under attack? By who?" Demo asked for all the mercs. "Talon." Mercy blankly stated. "What the hell are we waiting for? Gear up Maggots!" Soldier yelled as the mercs ran to the infirmary and grabbed they're weapons. Mercy stood in the middle of the hanger, still shaken up by the whole situation. Then she remembered those soldiers who offered to be her personal guards. She found a use for them.

The mercs arrived at the armory, and basically kicked down the door. They all grabbed their weapons. Well, everyone besides Heavy. Who got to the armory before the other seven. They all ran towards the sound of gunfire, doing any and all they could to help. Engi, Pyro, Demo, and Sniper decided to stay behind and set up some defenses. Engi built up his sentry and dispenser. Pyro went into a room, and waited for any unfortunate soul to walk in. Demo set sticky traps and drank some scotch. Sniper found a little nest and set himself up there. Scout, Soldier, Spy, and Heavy were at the front lines, holding back their attackers along with the rest of Overwatch. Reinhardt was in the very front of the Overwatch soldiers. Blocking incoming fire from hitting anyone behind his shield. Soldier 76 was at his side, using his Tactical Visor to smoke as many Talon grunts as he could. McCree was also at Reinhardt's side, skillfully landing shots with his Peacekeeper and quickly reloading every six shots. "Soldier! Take down flying ships." Heavy commanded as he pointed to the dropships dropping more Talon soldiers into the battle. "Roger that!" Soldier yelled back as he shot multiple rockets towards incoming dropships. "SHOOT, AT, THEM, BETTER, NUMNUTS!" Soldier yelled at the Overwatch soldiers. Scout was shooting his pistol at any Talon soldier he saw, "Soldier! You're not helping in any way man. Just shoot the damn ships." Scout yelled at Soldier while he continued to shoot. Spy was nowhere to be seen, if anything he was already behind enemy lines.

A squad of Overwatch soldiers were pinned down. One of them were desperately calling for backup. "This is Bravo squad! We are pinned down by the courtyard, requesting immediate backup!" He yelled into his radio. Another voice came through the speaker, "We're doing all we can Bravo squad. Talon is everywhere. We'll send reinforcements as soon as possible." This was not the answer he wanted. "Are you kidding me?! We are pinned down! We can't even move!" He yelled. Spy saw the soldiers while he was cloaked. He sniffed the air, _Ahh, there's that new back smell._ He jokingly thought to himself. He uncloaked behind one of the soldiers. He plunged his knife into his back before the Eternal Reward made him look like the soldier he just killed. He continued to walk forward, stabbing the deaf fools before they even knew what was going on. He was at the last soldier, this one was skillful however, he heard Spy approaching him from behind and turned his gun towards him. Spy quickly disarmed the soldier and broke his arm. "Promise not to bleed on my suit and I'll kill you quicker." He mocked as he put his revolver to the soldiers forhead. "Go to hell!" The soldier spat out. "Don't worry, I'll see you there." Spy said plainly as he pulled the trigger. One of the Bravo squad members peeked out of their cover. Only to see Spy standing over a dead Talon officer. The soldier began to stand up, "How the hell did you do that?" He asked Spy. Spy puffed his cigarette, "Does it matter?" He sarcastically asked. "Guess not. Thanks man." The soldier replied. Spy grinned at the squad and went back to the main battle, Bravo squad was right behind him.

Heavy continued to mow down any Talon soldier that dare to show their face in the open. Bravo squad got behind cover behind the Talon attackers. Spy was cloaked behind the Talon attackers as well. A freaky black mist guided it's way past Reinhardt's shield and into the middle of all the Overwatch soldiers. Reinhardt, 76, and McCree all knew what it was. "Everyone Take Cover!" 76 yelled as he Rein and McCree all ran to cover. Most soldiers listened, including the mercs. But some unfortunate few let their curiosity get the better of them. The black mist began taking the shape of a man, it was Reaper. "Die Die Die!" He yelled as a hail of bullets were fired in all directions. Killing any Overwatch soldier that decided to see what the black mist was. More dropships dropped off soldiers right next to Reaper, surrounding the Overwatch defenders from both angles. "Don't worry men. I've CRAPPED my way out of situations worse than this. Look at this, they're only surrounding us from one side. Oh, wait... They're surrounding us from both sides... We're going to die men." Soldier pep talk didn't really help anyone. "Soldier you're NOT helping!" Scout yelled continued to shoot at Talon soldiers.

Reaper gathered three squads of ten, "I want all of you to clear this base out. We'll take care of these idiots." He commanded as the three squads entered the base. They clearly weren't taking prisoners. Killing anyone they came across. The squads decided to split up, one went to the East side, one went to the West side, and the last one went to the North side. The squad that took the East side were clearing every room. Making sure no one was hiding anywhere. They entered a room that was pitch black, the lights were off, and there were no windows. They all began to enter the room, as cautious as they could be. "Man I can't see anything." One soldier complained. "Shut up." Another replied. "Dude what is that smell?" Another complained again. "I said shut up!" The officer barked. Suddenly, one of the soldiers slipped. He groaned as he felt the floor. "Argh, what the hell is on the floor. Is this...*Sniffs* Is this gasoline?" He asked everyone. The door slammed shut, making the room totally dark. All the soldiers looked at where the door was once shining light into the room. Then, they heard a click. It was Pyro lighting his flamethrower. It was the only light in the room, and it illuminated the most terrifying thing those soldiers have ever seen. From outside, you could hear the muffled screams of the soldiers, and a orange light seeping out from the room.

The other two squads continued to clear their assigned sections, not knowing what happened to their friends on the East side. The North side squadron made their way to the hanger, the they heard a constant beeping. The squad leader half of his squad to go check it out. The five round the last corner the would have ever seen. Engi's level three sentry gun locked onto the five and obliterated them all. The rest of the squad went to investigate, two of them shared the same fate as their comrades. The last three began to take little shots at the sentry to damage it. Engi casually walked up behind them while they were distracted. He put his shotgun to the back of one of the soldiers head, "Don't touch that darn thing." He told him before pulling the trigger. The other two soldiers stood up out of cover to shoot Engi, completely forgetting about the sentry gun. Which killed them both. "I love that little gun." Engi said with a chuckle.

The West side squad was the last remaining squad out of the three. They had no idea what happened to the other two. Demo waited patiently for the right moment to detonate his traps. He just hoped they were blind enough not to see the bombs. The soldiers walked through the halls, checking and clearing any rooms they encountered. "Sir, I've got something." One of the soldiers shouted to his superior. The rest of the squad ran to the soldier, "What is it rookie?" The superior asked. "I don't know sir, some weird kind of device." The rookie replied. The superior looked at the object, having no clue that it was Demo's sticky bomb. Demo watched the soldiers and tried his best not to burst out laughing. "There all over the floor sir." The rookie told his superior plainly. The officer looked at the floor to see all of Demo's stickies on the floor. The rest of the squad gathered around the officer, their curiosity getting the best of them. Demo couldn't hold in his laughter any longer, he started to burst out laughing. *Demoman's laugh taunt* "Didn't you see the bloody bombs?" He asked the soldiers through his laughter. "Bombs?!" The officer asked fearfully. "Yep. Bye Bye now." Demo mocked as he detonated his trap. Killing all ten of the soldiers. "Looks like they're going to have to glue you back together in hell." He taunted as he walked away from the gory scene.

Engi was fixing his sentry when a large group of pilots were scrambling to their dropships or gunships. He saw wounded being taken into one dropship. Medic was being taken into a dropship, escorted by a squad of soldiers and Mercy. Engi ran up to Mercy and asked, "What's going on here?" Mercy looked at him, "An evacuation order has been established. Talon's numbers are too great. Were losing more soldiers than we can count." She explained hastily to him. "Alright, were's the rest of my team, or our team for that matter?"Engi asked with concern in his tone. "Don't worry about them. We're going to get them out of there. We have our best pilots going to pick them up from the firefight." Mercy explained further as they pushed Medic into the dropship. Engi decided to call all the mercs on his radio, making sure they got the message. "Boys. We've got an evacuation order. Get to the hanger as fast as you can." Engi told them through his radio. "Oi, I'm on my way." Sniper said. "Aye, I'm here." Demo's voice chimed in. "Mmph." Pyro mumbled through the speaker. "We can't exactly go anywhere hardhat!" Scout yelled into his radio. "Sasha is low on ammo!" Heavy yelled. "Don't worry, we're coming to get y'all. Just hold out until then." Engi reassured the four mercs that were on the front lines.

Things were not looking good. More and more Overwatch soldiers fell. As Talon pushed it's way closer to the large group. Overwatch was low on ammo, sharing magazines with each other if they were out. Some tried to make a run for it. They were quickly shot dead in their tracks. Scout was using his Scattergun at long range because that was the only thing he had left to use. More and more Talon reinforcements were being deployed because Soldier ran out of rockets to take down the dropships. Heavy could feel Sasha getting lighter, meaning that she was running out of ammo quickly. Most started to give up on hope. Some resorted to praying for a way out. Reinhardt did his best to block all the damage he could, but everyone could see the very visible cracks forming on his shield, it wasn't going to last very much longer. Just when it seemed like there was no hope left. Overwatch gunships and dropships flew over them. The gunships mowed down enemies while the dropships landed in the courtyard. Bravo squad got up from it's cover and began firing at Talon soldiers from behind, trying to make a hole for the rest of the Overwatch members to escape.

Reinhardt turned his shield around and yelled at everyone, "GO! I'LL HOLD ZEM OFF! GET TO ZE SHIPS!" Everyone did as he ordered and ran behind the cover of his shield. Some soldiers were carrying wounded. Some were helping Reinhardt hold off Talon. Reinhardt was slowly backing up towards the dropships, constantly checking behind him to make sure that everyone was getting inside of the dropships. Soldiers were scrambling inside of any dropship they could get into. Once a dropship was full it would close its hatch and take off. Most soldiers got into the dropships. Each one was taking off until there was one left. All eight mercs and some of the wounded were in there. Reinhardt examined the Talon soldiers, and saw that they were carrying rockets. He made the boldest decision of his life. "Reinhardt come on! Get in here partner!" Engi yelled at him. Reinhardt just turned his head, "Get out of here! I'll hold zem off long enough for you to escape!" He shouted back. "What the hell are you talking about?! We're not leaving you behind!" Engi screamed at him with worry. "Zis is not a discussion Engineer! I've lived my life. Now I need all of you to live yours!" He yelled. The pilot could hear a constant beeping coming from his dash. Someone was locking on with a rocket. "We need to go now!" The pilot yelled as he closed the hatch and began to take off. Everyone in the dropship was yelling at the pilot to land the dropship and pick him up. No one wanted to leave Reinhardt behind. Everyone was either yelling at the pilot, or yelling Reinhardt's name at this point. Reinhardt watched as the dropship started to take off. His shield broke with one shot from Reaper's Hellfire, the second it broke however Reinhardt lifted his hammer up and yelled, "HAMMER DOWN!" The Earth rumbled under the wave of attackers, the all stumbled and fell over. Reinhardt swung his hammer back and forth. Smashing most of the soldiers until he was left with only one opponent, Reaper.

The two stared each other down. "Traitor!" Reinhardt yelled out to Reyes. "Overwatch betrayed me Reinhardt." Reyes spat back. "My friends have already escaped, and you vwill not find zem. I'll make sure of it." Reinhardt threatened fearlessly. "You always were an overconfident fool." Reyes said as he pulled his Hellfire shotguns out and started firing all of their shots into Reinhardt. Reinhardt took the hits and continued toward Reaper. Reaper threw his shotguns aside and pulled out another pair from god knows where. Once Reaper was close enough, Reinhardt swung his hammer slamming Reaper against the wall. While Reyes was stunned, Reinhardt used his thruster to charge Reaper and squish him against the wall. Reyes let out a squeal before falling off of the wall and onto the floor. Reinhardt leaned on his hammer. Looking down at his own body to see blood streaming out of his armor. He felt weak, but he thought Reyes was dead, and that was good enough for him. "A traitor deserves a traitors death my old friend." He spoke quietly. Then he heard a strange sound from behind, followed by Reyes' voice, "I always hated you the most." He mocked as he aimed his Hellfire to the back of his skull. "Fick dich auch Reyes." He mumbled in his native tongue with a smile before Reaper pulled the trigger. The large man fell forwards with an earth shaking thud. The crusader was now offline...for good.


	6. Days Of Sorrow

**Hey guys, it's been about a month and a half and I'm not gonna lie. I've been really lazy about writing this chapter. I've mainly just been out of ideas, trying to find something that would work. For the next chapter I've literally got no ideas so maybe you guys can provide some for me? It would be a great help. Enjoy the read.**

 **Goldenblaze: That hurt me on a spiritual level. Hanzo should apologize or die.**

 **Don't worry he has a future in store for him.**

 **Dankus: NOOOOOOOOO! Reinhardt WHY D: Mercy please Rez him.**

 **Reinhardt is actually one of my favorite characters, and since he was always the one to live for a fight, I decided to make him sacrifice himself for everyone else. If it makes you fell any better, he took about a hundred of Talon with him.**

* * *

Chapter 6 Days Of Sorrow

The engines of the dropship roared as it soared further and further away from what many called 'home'. Talon owned their home now. Most knew they would never get it back. The dropship was quiet, aside from some soldiers yelling at the pilot. Everyone was either sitting down, or looking back at the watchpoint. "We need to go back." One soldier spoke up, breaking the silence. "Go back to what, Reinhardt's dead, Talon took over the watchpoint, what's the fucking point?" Another asked in an angered tone. The soldier looked at him and narrowed his brow, "Reinhardt gave his life for us...to do what? Run...Hide...Cower against the people we are supposed to protect the world from?!" He began to speak up and look at everyone in the dropship. It was some kind of motivational speech, but no one wanted any part of it. After the losses they all suffered, they didn't give a rats ass if Talon took the watchpoint, they just wanted their family back. Engi looked up, his spirits being low as well. "We can't fight their numbers." He quietly spoke. The soldier turned towards Engi, "What?" He asked hastily. "I said, We can't fight their numbers." Engi answered loudly. Engi stood up and looked at everyone, "I agree with you, I want to back and fight, but we shouldn't. If we go back, we die. Simple as that. And I don't reckon that Reinhardt gave his life just for us to go back and die." He explained while everyone silently agreed. "We need to regroup, and live to fight another day. That's what Reinhardt wanted." He finished strongly. The soldier looked back at the watchpoint, not wanting to admit that Engi was right. Engi saw this, "Don't worry, we'll make the bastards pay one day." He told him confidently. The soldier just sighed heavily and sat down with his squad, or what's left of it.

Everyone was continuing to remain silent, medics were trying to patch up the wounded. Most soldiers just tried to cope with their loses, some were friends, some were family, some were brothers to the end. McCree took off his hat and put it on his lap, reaching into his poncho and taking out a flask. He unscrewed the cap and raised it upward, "Cheers big guy." He said before taking a large swig off the alcohol. Once he finished he took in a large breath and wiped his mouth, "Least you're with Ana right now." He said quietly, looking up at the roof of the dropship. "Amen." 76 grumbled while slouching over and staring at the floor. 76 began to rub his forehead, obviously wanting to say something. He let out a sigh while his arm fell limp onto his knee, "He was always too overconfident, but for good reason. That man would push through hell, refusing any kind of firearm, and came back without a scratch. I...I never thought I would see him fall in battle, old age maybe, but never in combat." 76 explained quietly to McCree, trying to keep their conversation quiet. McCree lifted his flask to his mouth, taking another long swig of it. Once he finished, he lowered it and let in a gasp of air, "I reckon that Torjborn, Bridgette, and Fareeha ain't gonna take this news too well." McCree worryingly spoke, putting the cap back onto his flask and putting the flask back into his poncho. 76 looked over at McCree, "No one is going to take it well, everyone liked Reinhardt, even back in the day he was liked by everyone...well, everyone but...you know." 76 finished slowly, implying something only he and McCree knew. McCree shook his head, "That bastard needs to meet the real death for what he's done." McCree frustratingly stated as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

Sniper began to approach the two, rifle in hand. He leaned up against the wall next to 76, "You knew him well?" Sniper asked quietly. 76 looked over at Sniper, glaring at him through his mask, "What?" He grumbled. "Reinhardt, you knew him well?" Sniper repeated, not even looking at the two. "I ser-..uh.." 76 paused and looked around the ship, he couldn't slip up now, people would have his head if they found out he was alive, especially now, "He was an old friend." 76 finished looking away from Sniper. Sniper couldn't help but chuckle, he could see right through his lies. "You can't bullshit a bullshitter mate. It's pretty clear to me that you and Reinhardt has some kind of deeper history. Now, I didn't know him too well, bloody hell I don't know any of you blokes well, but you might as well come clean mate." Sniper paused and got into 76's face, "How well, did you know him?" Sniper asked firmly. 76 just sat up straight and looked Sniper right in the eyes, "He was an old friend, nothing more. We became better friends once I joined here. Now back off." 76 threatened, hoping that Sniper would just stop the questions.

Sniper just shook his head, "Mate, I've been doing this since before you were born, quite literally in fact, I know bullshit when I see it." Sniper explained, still holding his rifle tight. 76 didn't say anything, he just stared into Sniper's soul. Sniper didn't give a damn, "Look at me that way all you want, I know when someone's lying. Hell it took me a year and a half to figure out when Spy over there was lying." Sniper paused and pointed to Spy, who was just smoking a cigarette. Sniper looked back at 76, who did the same to him, "Now you may think I'm just some crazed gunman from the past, but that ain't true, I'm an assassin." Sniper proudly explained. 76 leaned back and crossed his arms at Sniper, "I don't really see a difference punk." He said coldly. "You don't see the difference, one's a job the other is mental sickness. Listen mate, professionals have standards, Be polite, Be efficient, And have a plan to kill everyone you meet." Sniper explained with an annoyed tone. "Does that include your teammates as well?" 76 shot back, smirking under his visor. "You leave them out of this. Yes I have a plan to kill them, but only if they try to kill me first. I've been with those men for nearly seven years. They're like my brothers at this point, they're family." Sniper paused and quickly put his Kuri to 76's throat, making both 76 and McCree jump. "And nobody, messes, with my family." Sniper threatened, slowly yet gently dragging the large blade off of 76's throat and walking away.

76 was about to get up and give Sniper a piece of his mind, but McCree grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. "Don't bother, everyone is just a little worked up...been a hell of a day for all of us." McCree calmly told him. 76 just looked at McCree, glaring at him through his visor. "That man needs to respect his superiors." 76 barked before leaning back into his seat. "Well..," McCree started, "They were just mercenaries a few days ago."

Sniper didn't bother looking back at 76 or McCree. McCree was a person that looked trustworthy, 76 he was definitely hiding something. Sniper knew it, he had this gut feeling that just wouldn't go away. He walked up to Spy and sat down next to him. "Oi Spy?" Sniper asked, trying to make a little conversation between the two. "What do you want bushman?" Spy asked back, not even looking at Sniper. "Piss off with that attitude you bloke. We need to talk." Sniper barked back, already more annoyed than anything. Spy sighed and looked at Sniper, "What then?" He asked quickly. Sniper pointed over to 76, making Spy look at him. "You trust that pintah?" Sniper asked quietly. "Well he did almost kill my son no more than a week ago." Spy replied sarcastically. "So no?" Sniper asked in an annoyed tone. "What do you think you filthy bushman, No I don't trust him. But he is our superior so I must at least be a gentleman and respect him. Something you clearly are lacking in." Spy scolded, not seeing the point in this conversation. Sniper was getting more pissed than annoyed at this point, "Listen here you bloke. He's hiding something, something that he doesn't want to share with anyone. I mean, why does he always wear that mask...thing?" Sniper asked, doing his best not to yell cause of his anger. "The same reason I do, the same reason Pyro does, so that no one sees our true faces, our real identities. While that mumbling abomination probably has other reasons for wearing that mask, I'd assume that's one of them." Spy replied looking over at Pyro, who was actually being treated by a combat medic. Although, every time the medic tried to take a look at his face and patch it up, Pyro just pushed his arm away, refusing any kind of help. "But why would he hide his identity Spy? What kind of secrets would that man have to hide? Bloody hell he's like Pyro when it comes to eating, just takes his food and walks out of the room, too afraid to show his face." Sniper ranted, glaring at 76 from a distance.

Spy looked over at Sniper with a smirk, "So you think that Pyro is too afraid to show his face, or are you too afraid to see it?" Spy mockingly asked. "I'm not scared of seeing his face, I'm scared of what he would do to me IF I saw it." Sniper replied, already feeling a chill going down his spine. "I swear I wonder what the bloke dreams about." Sniper said aloud. "I would imagine that one would shatter to imagine what inhuman thoughts lie behind that mask," Spy took a drag of his cigarette, finishing it, "What dreams of chronic and sustain and cruelty." Spy finished while squinting his eyes. He too shudders at wondering what goes through Pyro's mind. "I'm just glad he's on our side." Sniper told him. "Agreed, things would be devastating if he was our enemy." Spy replied. Sniper looked back over at 76, still being very suspicious of the man. "I'm gonna do some digging, see if I can find anything on this pintah. For all we know, he could be a double agent." Sniper told Spy in a hushed tone. "Do what you want, you're on your own if you get in trouble for it." Spy told him plainly. "Whatever mate." Sniper mumbled as he tilted his hat over his eyes, trying to sleep this trip out.

Heavy was inspecting Sasha for any damage, slowly turning her rotating barrel. Luckily, no extra damage was done. Heavy grinned and rested Sasha against the wall, leaning back against the wall. Scout was tossing a baseball up, catching it, and tossing it back up again. "This sucks on ice." He said aloud. "No kidding kid." One of the soldiers said sarcastically to him. Scout just gave him a look, the soldier didn't seem to take it as any kind of threat, he just looked away and back to his squad. Soldier was standing straight, his arms at his side, his helmet covering his eyes. He honestly couldn't take the silence, all the sorrow. He decided to give a little pep talk. He walked into the middle of the dropship, "Atteeeeention!" He yelled as he stood up straight. Everyone looked at him, even the wounded did their best to look. "Men...These are the facts as I understand them. One, that was an amazing killing spree...BY THE OTHER TEAM. Don't get me wrong maggots, you all fought well, but the other team did a hell of a lot better. Two, each and everyone of us had failed. We let the other team take our home, our lively hood, our friends, our families. I especially failed you all, I should've shot down more of those ships, but you all should have shot the enemy that were already on the ground. None the less, we lost the battle, not the war. Some day, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not even next year, but we will go back, and we will give all those mutant maggots hell. We will take back what we have lost, and we will win!" Soldier finished strongly, putting his fist in front of his chest. Surprisingly, his speech actually inspired some people, making them look forward to the day they will all go back and take what is rightfully theirs. His speech was a little harsh, pointing out most of their failures, but at the same time, he pointed his failures as well. He openly admitted to that entire dropship that he had failed all of them.

Most of the mercs were awestruck, they couldn't believe the words that had just came out of Soldier's mouth. He just told everyone that he had failed, not once did he ever admit that in Tuefort, it was always someone else that failed or someone else that screwed up. The only one that was dumbfounded by Soldier's speech was Sniper, all because he was already passed out, his rifle still in his hands. Demo, Engi, and Spy were proud of Soldier, that took a lot of guts to say out loud to everyone. They all slightly smiled at Soldier, who just walked back to his original position and stood straight once again. The rest of the dropship was quiet, everyone was in better spirits, but they choose to not talk to one another. The only voice was the pilot telling everyone how far they are from their destination. After about an hour, the pilot turned on autopilot and turned around to everyone. Combat medics were still treating some of the wounded, although, everyone seemed to be at least patched up. "Alright everyone, I hoped you back some thick clothes, cause we're about to arrive at our fallback point, Ecopoint Antarctica." The pilot announced loudly to everyone. "MMMPH?!" Pyro questionably mumbled, his attention shooting straight to the pilot. The pilot looked at Pyro, his face showing his confusion. "He said what." Engi told him, not even looking up from the floor. "Oh, I said we're arriving at Ecopoint Antarctica." The pilot kindly repeated. Pyro let his head hit the wall of the dropship, "Mmmph mmph mmmmph mmmph." Pyro quietly mumbled, trying to just talk to himself. He HATED the cold, out of all the places that they could of gone to, it had to be the one place covered in ice. "Quit your complaining Pyro." Engi barked at his older brother. Pyro looked at his little brother, "MMMPH MMMPH MMPH!" Pyro loudly mumbled at Engi. "Yeah I know you hate ice, but deal with it you little baby. That's where we're going, so get used to it ya little sissy." Engi was both angry and annoyed, not at Pyro, just at this day. A traitor lead to all this hard ache, all this sorrow. Engi actually liked Rein, he was a really good guy, he was one of the few who didn't want to fight back at Tuefort.

"Mmph mph." Pyro mumbled as he flipped off Engi. "Yeah fuck you too." Engi shot back, rolling his eyes. All the commotion began to wake Sniper up, his eyes began to slowly pull him out of his slumber. He stretched and yawned before looking at everyone, all seem to be staring at Pyro and Engi, "Oi, what happened?" Sniper curiously asked. Before anyone could answer Sniper's question, Athena's voice came through the intercom, "Now arriving at Ecopoint Antarctica." Pyro groaned at just hearing the word 'Antarctica'. "Never mind then. Guess we're here." Sniper said as his got up. The pilot walked back to the dash board of the dropship and turned the ship off of auto pilot, slowly descending it until it came to a full stop on the ground. Everyone was grabbing their gear, combat medics were preparing the wounded for transport, some just looked at how many other dropships were landing, maybe looking for good friends to come out of them. The roaring engines began to calm down to a peaceful hum. The hatch slowly opening, allowing a huge gust of freezing air to swarm the ship. People were already beginning to shiver, none of them were dressed for this. Pyro included, he was a fire retardant suit, it was made for heat not cold. He was shivering beyond belief, using his lighter to keep his hands warm. The lights of the Ecopoint were already illuminated, the heater was on full blast, trying to warm the base up as fast as it could. People were pouring out of the dropships, mostly wounded, their faces were as empty as their spirits. Everyone began pouring into the base, trying to get out of the cold. The all huddled in what could only be called the 'Main Research Lab'. It was truly massive, it was able to fit everyone in it. Wounded were being transported to the Infirmary, Prisoners Of War were taken to a place where they couldn't hurt anyone or get free, and the rest were just looking for friends and family.

Out of the corner of Engi's eye, he could see Lena. Desperately looking for something, he turned his head at her, only to see her eyes light up with joy. She blinked over to him and hugged him tightly, "Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod, I'm soooooo glad you're okay Dell!" She frantically told him as she hugged him even tighter. Engi struggled to breath a bit, "You, *coughs* You thought they could kill this engineer?" Engi sarcastically asked her, returning her hug. "Everything happened so fast, I-I didn't know what to think." Lena told him with relief. Pyro walked up to the two and patted Lena on the shoulder. She looked over at Pyro and saw his wounds, the first thing she felt was concern, "My gosh Pyro! What happened to ya 'luv?!" Lena asked, slightly loosening her grip on Engi, letting him breath. Pyro didn't take the time to answer her, instead he looked around the room until he saw Genji being escorted by armed Overwatch soldiers. Pyro just looked back at Lena and pointed towards Genji. At first Lena didn't understand, but after putting a little thought into it she realized what he was telling her. "Genji did that?! But...Why?! Genji wouldn't hurt a fly unless it was in self-defense." Lena told them, trying to make some sense of this in her head. Engi looked at Pyro and back at Lena, "Hell, I didn't know that Genji was the one that did that. Pyro hasn't told me till now." Engi told her. "You should get Medic or Mercy to patch you up 'luv. I'm sure they'd be happy to." Lena told Pyro, still giving him that same concerned look. Pyro just looked at his brother, wanting her to tell her about what happened. Engi nodded at Pyro and looked back down at Lena, "Lena, Genji almost killed Medic. He's one of the wounded, and he ain't doin' too well." Engi explained to her. Lena gasped lightly, "Dell I'm so sorry, I had no idea that Genji would do something like this." Lena told him, cupping her hands in front of her. "It's alright...but, you may want to come with us." Engi told her as he began to walk out of the main lab area. Lena and Pyro followed him, "And Pyro give Demo his eye patch back." He shouted behind him. Pyro just stopped and slouched forward with a groan. He looked to his left and saw Demo. He walked towards him, took off the eye patch, and threw at Demo before following Engi and Lena once again.

Engi, Pyro, and Tracer all began to walk through the sleeping quarters, there was a name on each door. Pyro looked at all of the doors until he saw a very familiar name, Mei. He couldn't help but stop and take a double take at it. He blinked a couple times to make sure his vision wasn't messed up, once he knew that was what it said, he wuickly looked forward and continued walking, still contemplating on why her name was on that door. "Is this place gonna be big enough for everyone?" Engi asked Tracer, slightly looking back at her. "It should be 'luv. It was built to hold a great number of scientist and researchers, but some people may be sleeping in the labs." She answered him without a thought. "So does it matter what room we choose?" Engi asked again. "No it shouldn't, not until Winston assigns a key card to each room. Then we'll all have to get our assigned rooms," She chuckled a little bit, "I hope there's a room big enough for Rein here." Pyro and Engi both closed their eyes at hearing his name, she had no idea of the fate that befell him. Pyro was still trying to keep himself warm with his lighter, putting his hand close to the flame. Engi walked up to one of the doors, "Might as well sleep here," He looked back at the two behind him, "Which one's are y'all gonna choose?" He asked. "I'll take the one next to you 'luv." Lena happily said with a smile. Pyro just pointed to the room on the right of the one Engi chose. "Alrighty then." Engi looked back at the little keypad and forgot that he needed either a code or a key card. He looked back at Lena, "Uhh darlin'. Is there by any chance that we can open these without a key card or code?" Engi asked, hoping for a yes. "Ya, the power reset should make it to where you only have to press the button on the top right." Lena explained pushing Engi aside and pushing the button, opening the door.

Engi looked at the panel, technology has come so far. Opening a door is as easy as pushing a button. He still couldn't get over any of it. None the less, Engi led Tracer inside and Pyro followed. Engi stopped at the foot of the bed along with Tracer, Pyro just closed the door and leaned up against the wall next to it, crossing his arms. Engi gave Lena a serious look, "Lena, you might want to sit down for this." Engi flatly told her, sitting her down on the bed. Lena gave him a curious look, "Why 'luv?" He expression suddenly changed to worry, "What happened?!" She quickly asked after. Engi slowly took off his hard hat and took off his goggles, looking her in the eye. "Dell?! What, Happened?!" She asked more strictly, looking at Engi with sorrow. "Lena...Re-...Reinhardt sacrificed himself so that everyone could escape, He...He's gone Lena. I'm terribly sorry." Engi explained with true sympathy in his voice. Pyro bowed his head in respect to his name being said, not many people would do that kind of thing. Tracer's eyes widened quickly, tears began to welt up, "No...no no Dell you're lying!" She accused while slowly curling up into a little ball. "I wish I was Lena...It's the truth, the hurtful truth." Engi told her slowly, him too feeling a great sadness in his heart. Tracer immediately looked at Pyro, "Pyro...please tell me this is some kind of sick joke...please." She begged, hoping for it to be truly just a joke. Pyro just lowered his head and shook it lightly, confirming that Engi was not lying at all. Tracer felt like a piece of her heart was just torn out, that was her family, and now he's gone. She didn't even get to say goodbye. She took off her goggles and threw them against the wall, trying to get the anger out so the sadness and grief could take over. She curled back up into a ball and sobbed uncontrollably.

Engi hated to see her like this, he put his arm around her and pulled her close. "It's okay darlin' let it out." He told her softly, while gently rubbing her shoulder. She began to hug him tightly, crying into his chest. Pyro stared at the two, mainly at Tracer, he felt true sympathy for her. He and Engi of all people knew what it's like to lose family. Engi looked over at his brother, Pyro looked back. Pyro opened the door, pointed to himself, and pointed out of the door. Asking Engi if he should leave and let him take care of this. Engi silently nodded and Pyro immediately walked out of the room and back towards what he thought was the main lab area.

The infirmary felt like an ice cube, it was colder than beyond cold. The wounded felt like their skin was being exposed to liquid nitrogen. All of the equipment was in perfect condition, aside from being frozen for god knows how long. Many people scavenged for blankets and other thick clothing to keep the wounded warm while the base heated up. The ones that were critically or seriously wounded were given more blankets to keep their bodies warm. Doctors and medics were running around like headless chickens trying to get the infirmary in working order. Most of the equipment needed to be thawed out. Out of all the doctors, Mercy was the only one not treating patients, she was just staring down at Medic. Hoping with every fiber of her being that the equipment would be thawed out before anything serious happened to him. Medic seemed like he was in a coma, not even making a single movement on the flight to the Ecopoint. Mercy knew he didn't move, she wouldn't take her eyes off of him for a second. Then she looked around the room, seeing all of the injured men and women who fought to protect her home, their home. 'Mein gott (My god) Angela. You shouldn't be letting your feeling get in the way of helping these people, in fact you shouldn't be having feelings for a coworker at all, it's unprofessional!' She scolded herself in her mind. She looked back at Medic, taking a deep sigh, "He'll be fine, he'll be fine." She mumbled to herself while using all of her strength to pull herself away from him and helping anyone and everyone she could. She knew that she had feelings for him, but she didn't want that to get in the way of her work.

76 and McCree looked around for their fellow agents, hoping that all of them got out okay. Finally, 76 caught eye of Torjborn. He made his way through the large crowd, tugging on McCree's poncho to get him to follow, which he did. The two agents made their way to their short Swedish friend. Torjborn caught eye of the two, "Alright! Good to see zat you both made it out okay. Have you seen Reinhardt? You'd think zat giant vwould be easier to see." Torjborn joked with a small chuckle. 76 and McCree looked at each other until McCree looked back at Torjborn, "Any idea where Bridgett and Fareeha might be partner?" McCree asked halfheartedly.

Pyro continued down the halls, shivering like a mad man all along the way. He kept going into the direction where he had thought the Main Lab Area was, on the inside he knew he was lost. He kept his lighter on, using the little flame to give him some warmth. He came to a courtyard, a garage on the right, and some weird pod room on the left. (Ecopoint Antarctica map) He honestly didn't remember any of this on his way to the sleeping quarters, but he decided that he was already going this way and might as well continue. The place was like a ghost town, no one was in sight, not a sound was heard. Just...white. Snow and ice basically covered everything, and Pyro hated it. He wished that he hadn't left his flamethrower at the lab, he would of melted all this ice. 'If it hates fire, I hate it.' Pyro told himself in his mind angrily. He walked into the garage, there was a truck with snow treads on it halfway out of the garage, blocking the garage door from closing. Pyro could the heaters on full blast, doing their best to warm this iceberg up. Then Pyro heard something else, something he didn't expect at all. It was sobbing, coming from the room with the strange pods. He decided to go investigate, not that he had anything better to do. He walked towards the pods, hearing the sobbing grow louder and louder. The pods were covered in ice, completely blocking anyone from viewing what's inside it. Pyro could now see someone standing in front of an open pod, it was a woman no doubt. The sobs were too feminine to be a guy. Pyro got a little closer and recognized the heavy winter coat, it was Mei. Standing in front of the open pod and sobbing. Pyro tilted his head, questioning why she was so sad about these pod things. He approached her from behind, his heavy boots echoing through the room. Mei jumped a little at hearing Pyro and turned to face him quickly.

"Oh...*sniffle* Hello Pyro." She greeted in a depressed tone. Pyro pulled out his whiteboard, writing her a message. He handed it to her with a simple question written on it, ' **Mind me asking why you're crying?'** Mei just slowly let the whiteboard slip out of her hands, doing her best to keep her composure. "I...*sniffle* I used to be a researcher here. Th-..These are all of my partners. We all went into cryo sleep during a massive blizzard, my...my pod was the only one that didn't malfunction, I was the only survivor." She finished just before beginning to sob once again. Pyro walked up to one of the pods, trying to scrape the ice off of the glass. It was no use, that stuff had been there for a good while. Pyro had an idea and went with it, putting his lighter up to the ice and melting it. It melted surprisingly quickly, Pyro wiped away most of it and revealed a dead frozen man who looked like he passed in his sleep. His skin was blue, his eyes and mouth were closed. Other than the blue skin he looked rather peaceful. Mei regained her composure once again, "They don't deserve to stay in these pods Pyro...they need to be buried." She told him with a sorrowful tone. Pyro reached out his hand towards her, wanting his whiteboard back so he could write another message. She obliged and quickly handed it back to him. Snowball was in Mei's little container, his eyes were sad. It was almost like a little puppies. Pyro struggled a little, but successfully erased his previous message and wrote her a new one. 'I really need to get a damn eraser for this thing.' He annoyingly thought to himself. He handed it to her once again, **'** **The ice here may be too strong to dig through, but we could always...cremate them. If you're okay with that.'** Mei stared down at the whiteboard, contemplating Pyro's offer. She wasn't all for the idea, but he was right, the ice was gonna be way too difficult to dig through by hand.

She groaned in failure, knowing that the offer may be the only thing to do. She looked at Pyro, still too sad to even notice his wounds from Genji. She wiped away some more tears, "Alright Pyro...please cremate them." She said while her head hung low. Pyro nodded, putting his whiteboard onto the ground. He approached all of the pods, contemplating on how to open them. After looking at the pods for about five minutes he began to get annoyed. "Mmmph mmph mmmph." He mumbled quietly, scratching the back of his head. Mei went and sat down by her pod, cradling up into a little ball. "The panel on the right opens it." She told him, her voice muffled in her knees. Pyro looked at the panel, pushing button after button until the damn thing opened. He finally hit the right button, but the thing was frozen shut. Pyro grumbled angrily, clenching his fists in annoyance. He tried to manually pull the thing open, but this only made his hands hurt from the cold. He finally gave up on doing this easily and just broke the glass on the pod with his elbow. The glass shattered, revealing one of the scientists, same blue skin as the last one. Not even a single decomposed cell. Pyro pulled the body out of the pod, it was stiff as a board. He literally held the body like it was a piece of plywood. He carried the body outside and set in on the huge white blanket that covered this place. He walked back to the pods and gathered the rest of the bodies, most men, some women. He lined them all up neatly and went into the garage to try and find some gas. After about ten minutes he found some hidden under a snow pile inside of the garage. He grabbed three gas cans and walked outside to the bodies. He undid the caps on all of them. Luckily, they weren't cold enough to where the gasoline froze. He poured all of the gasoline onto the bodies, making sure every body was drenched. Once that was done he walked back over to Mei, who was still sitting by her pod, and signaled to her that he finished.

She let out a huge breath of air, probably trying to keep herself from crying, and stood up. Her and Pyro walked over to the bodies. She looked at all of them with horror, she never expected to come back here, let alone see all of them like this. She could already feel more tears on their way. Pyro walked up to the bodies, pulling out his lighter and starting a little fire. He knelled down to the first body, but before he put the fire close enough, he looked back at Mei. Looking for confirmation that she was truly okay with this. She nodded slightly, already beginning to cry again. Pyro looked back at the body, and lit the gasoline. It went off in a chain reaction, body after body ignited until the flames began consuming each one. Most of the snow melted around the bodies, making some of the flames die down from the water. They kept burning the bodies, disintegration every fiber of their being. Pyro closed his lighter and walked back over next to Mei. Holding his hands behind his back in respect. Suddenly, Mei wrapped her arms around Pyro and held him tightly, crying into his side. Pyro looked down at her and felt his face grow warm, which felt nice in the cold. 'Why does everyone hug me when they're sad?' He couldn't help but ponder. First it was Angela, now it was her. Was he complaining? No. If anything he liked her arms around him, but still he couldn't help but wonder, 'Why do they look for comfort from a monster?' His mind slowly asked itself, the question echoing within his thoughts.

A memorial was made for the people that fell at the Watchpoint. Everyone put a picture on a wall of each man or woman that died there. There was one that stood out to most of Overwatch's top agents. It was Reinhardt, holding his hammer proudly in one hand, and his helm in the other. Bridgett and Fareeha didn't take the news well, in fact they both broke down right them and there. Torjborn on the other hand didn't cry, in fact he didn't say anything. He just stood their, staring at the ground. He wasn't even thinking, it was like his body just shut down and he was stuck their. In reality, he was frozen in disbelief. He didn't believe for a second that Reinhardt died in combat, but he also couldn't find a reason for 76 or McCree to lie or joke about something like that. He just couldn't wrap his head around it. He just continued to stare, not talking or even looking at anyone.

Hours passed and the evening turned into night, the base was finally at an average temperature. The infirmary was in full working order along with the rest of the base. Winston was gonna be working all nighters to get everyone an assigned station and room. He didn't mind the challenge, this would've been just like the recall. Most volunteered to sleep on the floor of the Main Lab. Giving some of the wounded a bed to sleep in. Spy, Heavy, Demo, and Soldier all decided to sleep out in the lab. Engi and Pyro were still with Mei and Tracer. Both girls were still sobbing, Engi was still in the room, and Pyro was still outside with the bodies. Engi just sat there with Tracer, not sure about what to do in this situation. "Do you uhh..want to be alone Lena?" He asked her softly, not sure if that's what she needed himself. "No...no please...just..just stay with me tonight...please." She begged through her tears, after a day like this, the losses she and everyone else has faced, she didn't want to be alone for a second. "Alright, I'll be here." Engi told her gently.

Pyro watched as the flames flickered against the bones of these people. Every little ember was seen by him. He didn't miss anything of those bodies burning. In fact, he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy watching those bodies burn, but, out of respect, he kept silent. The flesh was burned off of their bones, the muscle was reduced to ash, all that was left was their skeletons. Pyro took a step forward, pulling himself out of Mei's hold so that he could bury the bones in the snow. He did just that, pulling a large white blanket over each of the skeletons. In a way, Mei got her wish, they were buried, just without anything on their bones. Mei watched him, wiping away the last of her tears. Once Pyro finished, Me walked up to him, "Thank you Pyro...for helping me with this. You truly didn't have to." Mei told him with a little smile. Pyro just lifted his hand and shook it a little, signaling that it was no trouble. Mei took a look at the night sky, "It is getting quiet late, we should be heading to bed." Mei told him as she began walking towards the sleeping quarters. Pyro was relieved that he didn't have to stand out there and freeze any longer. He ran after Mei to catch up, knowing that if she was here before she probably knows the place a hell of a lot better than he does. The two walked through the base, Pyro already felt his body beginning to warm up. Although, the warmer he got, the more his wounds began to hurt. It took all of his strength not to groan with every step. He didn't want her to worry, she was too sweet of a girl not be concerned about him if she knew about his condition. The two walked back to the Main Lab Area, everyone was already laying down and trying to get some sleep. Pyro gave her a thumbs up, thanking her for guiding him back their. Before she could say anything, or even see his condition, he walked over to a wall and sat down against it. Quickly falling asleep. Everyone just experienced hell today, sleep was the last thing on anyone's mind, but it something everyone needed. Many soldiers were lost at the Watchpoint, many were friends, some were family, but they all died, so that everyone in that Ecopoint, could live.

* * *

 **There you have it mates, chapter 6. A bit more boring than usual and I apologize for that, I just had no other ideas on how to continue this. Also, do you guys want me to translate what Pyro is saying or just leave it as I'm already doing it? I was honestly wondering this for quiet awhile and your opinions would be greatly appreciated. Hope you all enjoyed the read though, and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	7. A Fresh Start

**Hey guys, sorry for the HUGE delay. I was doing my best to keep my grades up in High School and get through finals, but now that I am done for the summer I can finally take most of it into writing. :D So don't you worry one bit, cause this story ain't going away anytime soon. Hope you guys enjoy the read.**

 **Guest: I think pyro's muffles are right just as they are. Gives a little more to him as a character. Also, the agents of Overwatch cannot let themselves drown in grief. When you lose something, fill your head with one single thought...Vengeance...**

 **Thanks for the clarification, sorry that he wasn't really in this chapter.**

 **Reiss82: Love this story keep up the good work**

 **Thanks! I'll be sure to do so!**

 **Zero Bandicoot: a very good chapter man, can't wait for the next one, will the be soldier x pharah and heavy x zarya?**

 **I don't think I'll do Heavy x Zarya just because of the age difference between them. Maybe I'll do Soldier x Pharah if more people request for it.**

* * *

Chapter 7 A Fresh Start

No one in Ecopoint Antarctica slept in past 5 A.M. As a matter of fact everyone woke up around 4:50, some didn't even sleep. Winston stayed up all night just trying to get the base into suitable conditions, making sure every room was a at a comfortable temperature. His mind and body were exhausted by morning. He needed rest, but he powered on. _'Overwatch comes first. That's what Jack would say...I hope I'm doing well in his place.'_ He tiredly thought, checking every basic thing in the base. He figured that keycards at this point were useless and decided that everyone should just use a passcode instead, if there even is enough rooms for everyone.

He yawned heavily, as his eyes grew heavy. "Winston you should get some much needed rest." Athena told him.

"No Athena," Winston sternly replied, "I need to get things under control so that Overwatch can be back to full operational conditions. This incident was almost as bad as when everything fell apart...when, Overwatch fell apart." He slowly and sadly finished.

"But working yourself into the ground isn't the way to do it, you have to let others help you." Athena argued back, bringing up a fantastic point.

Winston sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I hate it when you're right, but there aren't a lot of people that can help with this sort of thing, Angela perhaps, but she's busy with all of the wounded." He explained to his A.I., rubbing his chin.

"What about Dell Conagher? He seems capable." Athena asked quickly.

"Who?" Winston asked confused in return.

"The Engineer, one of the new recruits." Athena answered.

Winston began to ponder, true he was a very intellectual human being, creating technology that no one would have even expected from the time period he was born into. "That's not a bad idea, if anyone could help it would be him." Winston replied joyfully, his help would take a huge weight off of his shoulders.

Little did Winston know, Engineer had problems of his own. Comforting Lena. It seemed as if she didn't stop crying all night. Reinhardt was always like a father figure to her. He was with her on her first mission. The King's Row Uprising. He protected her, he inspired her,...he cared for her. Reinhardt cared about everyone in Overwatch, but with Lena he was different, he treated her like his own.

Engi continued to hold Tracer, gently rocking her back and forth while she sobbed into his shoulder. He was humming to her, trying to calm her down. In a way it worked, the tears began to fade away. The only thing left was her sadness and grief. She clung onto him like it meant her life, not once did her grip loosen. Neither did his, while he was tired, this was way more important to him.

The two sat in silence for awhile, both were mourning their friend in different ways.

"Dell." Tracer faintly said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah Lena?" Engi replied equally as faint.

"You'll always be there for me...right?" She asked, not moving what so ever.

Engi looked down at her quickly, a bit surprised by the question. "Of course Lena, I'll always be there for you." He told her confidently.

This brought a slight smile to her face, but it faded quickly. Lena Oxton was always a positive woman, always looking at the bright side of things. Nothing seeming to faze her. This was not one of those things, this brought all of her sadness, all her frustration, all of her hard ache, right up to the surface. Years of built up emotions being released in one long night.

Lena was resting her head on Engi's chest, listening to his calming heart beat. The two's breathing were on point, both inhaling and exhaling at the exact same time. Lena's accelerator was jabbing into his side, it took every ounce of strength he had not to groan. Lena may have been a positive woman, not focusing on all the negatives life has thrown her way, but she is still fragile. One thing that she can't take will send her on an emotional roller coaster, making every little thing that she has put off come back to her, and it hits her hard. This was one of those things. The accelerator took part of her humanity away, bounding her too this...prison that she has to wear. Only to take off for short time periods at a time. He may be one of the only things she has left in this world.

The room was filled with silence, only to be broken by Engi's radio picking up a signal. The two looked over at his tool belt, Engi was contemplating ignoring whoever was trying to contact him. But with everything that has happened in the past day or so, this may have too important to ignore. He tried to stand up, Lena held onto him with every fiber of her strength. "Please ignore it...I don't want to be alone." She told him faintly.

His heart hurt, hearing the sadness and grief in her voice. Half of his mind was telling him to answer the radio, but the other wanted him to sit back down with her. It was a battle of logistics and love in his heart and mind. Logic was winning. He pulled himself away from her and picked up the radio, pretending to be tired.

"Mmm... Hello...?"

"Engineer, *yawns loudly* It's Winston...I need some help getting the base together. I figured that someone with your intellect could help me." He explained quickly, getting straight to the point.

"No offense Winston, but it's an hour before dawn. Plus I don't reckon I'm qualified for that kind of thing." Engi spoke slowly, trying to sell to Winston that he was truly exhausted.

"I realize this...Been a rough night for all of us, but I honestly need your assistance if that wouldn't be too much trouble." Winston told him, with a certain strictness in his tone. Like he didn't have a choice.

Engi turned back to Lena, still having his radio up to his head like it was a cell phone. His eyes trailed to the ground, contemplating his decision like it meant his life. He groaned as he threw his arms to his side. "Damnit..." He brought the radio up to his mouth once again. "Alright boss, I'll be right there." He spoke aggressively before tossing the radio to the ground.

"Please...please don't leave me right now...I need you..." Lena begged faintly, curled up into a ball on the bed.

The sight tore Engi's heart apart, but his decision was made. In fact, this was needed for the good of the organization.

'What's more important? Her or Overwatch?' A voice asked him in his mind.

'Obviously her, but some things need to be done, no matter who you hurt.' He thoughtfully replied to the voice.

'So you don't care if she's hurt and asking for your help?' The voice asked back.

'Don't make me beat you like a rented mule.' He threatened, acting as if the voice was a totally other person.

And with that, the voice didn't come back, the room was totally silent. Engi got all of his gear on and began to go for the door, but..., right before the could touch the knob, Tracer began to sob.

Engi froze in place, his closed his eyes tightly and tilted his head. He really wanted to just walk out of the room, get this done, and come back to her. But his heart wouldn't let him. His love wouldn't let him.

He turned his head to look at her, her face was covered but the tears were clearly heard. He walked to the bed and sat next to her. He gently put his hands around her side and sat her up. "Lena...please don't cry. I reckon that Reinhardt wouldn't want any of us to drown ourselves in grief. He said something that I will never forget. You want to know what that is?" He asked her gently, lowering his head. Painfully remembering his final words to him.

Lena was still sobbing, but nodded her head.

"He told us that he has lived his life, and he needs all of us to live ours. He wanted to do this Lena. He wanted to die, so that we could live." Engi carefully explained slowly. Trying his best not to say the wrong thing.

Tracer didn't say anything, but it was clear that he sobs were lightening up.

"This has to be done Lena, please, don't be upset with me or even sad in general. Yes, it's hard to lose a someone, I know this. I reckon everyone knows what that feels like, but we all have to move on at some point. I'm not saying now, I'm not saying tomorrow, but eventually we're all going to have to come to terms with his sacrifice. I promise you though. The second I'm done helping Winston, I'll be right back here with you." He whispered gently to her.

"Pr-promise?" She said with a sniffle, looking up slightly.

"Promise on my life." He said as he kissed her forehead.

And with that, he stood up and made his way out the door. Walking through the cold, quiet halls. People were asleep everywhere, laying on the floor, trying to get through their nightmares, their memories of the previous day.

Engi walked through the halls, shivering and confused on where to go. He had barely started to learn Gibraltar and now he has to learn this new maze. He made his way through doors as quietly as he possibly could. There were puddles of water everywhere from all the melted ice within the facility. His footsteps echoed throughout the base. Each step made him flinch just a little. Occasionally he would look at all the limp, unconscious bodies, seeing if any were waking up in the slightest.

He walked on, to what seemed like an endless journey until he come across a large double door. He carefully opened the doors and closed them, immediately realizing that he was in the infirmary. There was a lot of groaning, coughing, and pain filled moans in the room. Doctors were still working like crazy to get all of the wounded cared for.

"Engineer? What are you doing here?" A voice quietly asked him from the left.

He looked over to see Angela, holding her clipboard with a lab coat on. "Y'all are still working? Didn't reckon there was this many wounded." He whispered back.

"Yes...the death count was far too great, but the wounded greatly surpass them in numbers. I haven't even seen half of my friends." She told him while looking over towards Medic, who still seemed like he hasn't moved since his injury. A great look of sadness came over her face, Engi took notice to this.

"Doc, he's gonna be fine. He's got no one better to work on him than you." He told her with a little pat on the back.

She smiled at him warmly, "Danke," Her smile faded, "But...I just can't help feeling guilty." She confessed to him, her eyes moving towards the ground.

"'Bout What? You ain't the one who injured him, you ain't the one who put him in that coma, you're the one healing him. Genji is the one who did it, he's the one who should feel guilty." Engi scoffed at his own statement, "Then again, the hell is he supposed to feel guilty for if he did it for no reason what so ever." He strongly finished, crossing his arms and shaking his head in disgust at the thought of Genji.

"While that is true, I'm the one that built Genji. I created his cybernetic enhancements, I created that...that monster! That's why I feel guilty Engineer, because without me, that would've never happened." She told him firmly in a aggressive tone.

"Doc, without you he wouldn't even be alive right now. From what I've seen you're the best of the best. You've invented technology that Medic has been trying to make for years on end. He hasn't even come close to what you have done. Sure he's had some...ideas, but he never wanted any of us to test it. Especially if it doesn't work. I'm getting off topic though, the point is, if you weren't here, whether it be on some mission, or just unavailable to help, Medic would be dead right now." He explained to her harshly, trying to get the idea of it being her fault out of her mind.

She looked at the ground and pondered, still feeling the guilt. Although she wanted to, she couldn't get any words to come out of her mouth.

"Angela, you may have created him, but that doesn't mean you controlled his actions. What he did was his choice, and he's gonna rot for what he did." Engi reassured her, trying his best to make her realize that this wasn't on her in any way, shape, or form.

She looked towards Medic once again, "Do you think he would feel the same way?" She asked plainly.

Engi followed her eyes, his vision resting upon Medic. "Of course, he knows who did this to him. He knows the reason, well...maybe not the reason. Only time will tell. Once he wakes, we'll get answers." He told her.

This brought a faint smile to her face, "Danke Engineer for listening, but if you don't mind, there's still a lot of work to be done." She said to him quietly, quickly ending the conversation and walking away.

"Bit rude, but whatever. Everyone's gone through rough times. I don't even think she knows..." He mumbled to himself, implying to the giant lovable German crusader. That man will always be missed.

Engi walked over to Medic, taking a seat next to his medical bed. "Hey Doc. Hope you're doin' alright in that ol' mind of yours. I think I speak for everyone when I say that we hope you recover soon," He chuckled lightly, "And it seems you've made a good 'friend'. She seems to really care for ya, and you would be the dumbest man in the world to turn that down, but...we all know you're last relationship ended. Anyways, I just came to-..." Engi was cut out of his words when the heart monitor began to flare up rapidly.

The beeping was rapid and patterned, it's like his heart was about to burst out of his chest. "Uhh...Angela! Someone!" Engi yelled, nearly waking up anyone in the room that was sleeping.

Many doctors took notice to his cry, including Angela, they all looked over at Engi, seeing and hearing the heart monitor flare and beep. Angela was the first to react, dropping everything in her hands and running over to Medic's side. Many other doctors joined Angela, all trying to figure out what has had Medic heart racing like it was.

"He's going into cardiac arrest!" One doctor shouted, the beeping intensifying.

"Get me the defibrillator!" Angela demanded, practically screaming into her coworkers faces.

One did as she asked and rushed for the chest paddles, returning with them in no time flat. But, it was still a little too late. The heart monitor beeped at an even faster pace than before before it just...stopped. Turning into one long heart crushing beep. The line on the monitor was flat. Every number on it said zero. Engi felt like he was just shot through the heart. HIS heart ached with every beat. He just watched another friend die in front of him.

Mercy flicked on the power and rubbed the paddles together. Creating a high pitched sound. "Clear!" She shouted as she forcefully pushed both paddles into Medic's chest.

His body jerked as the paddles sent electric shocks throughout his body and into his heart. The heart monitor briefly stopped, and then continued with it's continuous beep. She rubbed the paddles again, "Clear!" She screamed, squeezing her eyes shut.

Still nothing. She rubbed them again, more aggressively than the two previous attempts. "Clear!" She painfully screamed again, doing her best not to cry.

Yet again, nothing. She couldn't hold it back any longer, just the thought of failing him, of letting him die, it was too much to bare for her. Tears squeezed their way out of her eyes and covered her cheeks. Quiet sobs could be heard between the paddles electronic charge. "C-Clear!" She screamed in sobs. Once again pushing the paddles to his chest and sending a large shock through his body.

All the other doctors began to give up hope, thinking that this man was just too far gone to be saved. Angela too, lost hope. Throwing herself onto his chest and crying all of her pain away. Engi tried to find something to sit on, feeling in back of him while his legs gave out. He just lost another friend, in two short days.

* * *

"Now Mr. Ludwig. It seems your time has come, has it not? You've been a real monster up there. I'm surprised I'm even letting you have a chance at a contract here, let alone let you be in my office. Still, a deals a deal. Here's all the paperwork, I'm sure you'll find it in order. We just need your initials here, and here and you'll be on your way to hell." A large red man in a tuxedo calmly spoke as he handed Medic the paperwork.

"Ah yes, let's see here." Medic said as he adjusted his glasses and carefully read all the contract had to it. "Ah, now zis is interesting. You see here in Section seven Article nine it says that the contract is only binding if you own a majority stake of my soul." Medic explained, pointing at the specific area at the contract.

"But, we own all of your soul. You sold it to us." The Devil spoke, giving Medic a dumb look.

"Ah yes, about zat. You see, I've surgically added eight more souls since vwe last discussed zis contract. But since you now own one of my souls, you'll be kindly added to my souls board of directors. Now let's take a vote shall vwe. Who zinks I should go to hell?" Medic asked, giving him a look of curiosity.

The Devil raised his hand, clearly not amused by this tom foolery.

"So zat's one vote to hell and eight to heaven. Now if you'll just get me a car I'll-"

"WE WILL NOT BE DENIED!" The Devil screamed triumphantly, slamming his fist against his desk. His eyes doused in flames, staring right through Medic.

Medic covered his ears to block out the deafening voice. "Vwell...aheh, zere is anozer option." Medic stood up and walked to the Devil's side and showed him the contract. "You could send me back to Earth for, I don't know, anozer fifty years or so. I mean, you're a clever man. You've tempted me once out my soul, I bet you can trick me out of my ozer eight." Medic explained cleverly, already knowing that he had won this debate.

The Devil sighed and rubbed his temples, thinking on how he could be outsmarted by a mere mortal.

"It's zat or I go to heaven." Medic hastily told him.

"Fine, but don't think you'll get away with this kind of thing again!" The Devil threatened.

"Oh of course not! I mean, how could I possibly trick a man vwith your talents ever again. But, time is being vwasted, I must be on my vway, good luck in anozer fifty years!" Medic exclaimed, walking out of THE Devil's office.

* * *

Mercy was still crying into Medic's chest. Her tears soaking into his bandages. The doctors already began to disconnect everything from Medic, letting Mercy and Engi mourn over their loss. Then, out of nowhere. Mercy could hear a faint beat inside of Medic's chest. In what seemed like a flash, Mercy snapped out of her sobs and put her ear right up to his chest. The beat became louder and more patterned. Mercy's tears of sorrow became tears of joy.

Engi came to her side, wiping tears from his own eyes, "Mercy, Angela... I know this is hard to come to terms with. It's gonna be hard for all of u-"

"No! He's..He's not dead!" Mercy exclaimed happily, although it seemed more like denial than anything.

"Angela, he's gone. You're trying to deny what happened. That's understandable. Bu-"

"Just shut up and listen!" She snapped, forcing his head to Medic's chest.

"Well I'll be a son of a bitch." Engi shot his head upright and looked at all the doctors hauling away gear. "Bring that gear back over here! The man's still breathin'!" Engi demanded. Which most of the doctors looked at him like he was crazy in response. "If you don't believe me come listen for yourself!" Engi told them. Standing firm to his statement.

One of the doctors rolled his eyes and decided to feed this outrages claim. He walked over and put his ear to Medic's chest. His eyes shot open wide with surprise. "Hook everything back up, this man isn't dead!" He commanded, truly amazed on how this man could ever be alive.

The other doctors did as they were told, hooking everything they previously had back into Medic. The heart monitor began to beep at a steady pace. Everyone in the room, including the wounded that were awake to see it all happen, were amazed at the sight. Mercy was still crying tears of joy, her hands cupped around her smiling mouth.

Engi took off his hardhat and wiped his brow with a smile. He looked over at Mercy, who was still knelt down next to Medic's medical bed. The other doctors dispersed, going back to what they were previously doing before this whole incident. Engi walked over to Mercy's side and chuckled, "You seem care a whole lot about him, doncha Doc." He smugly stated as he watched for her reaction.

Her smile immediately faded as she tried to hid her face in embarrassment, "I..well..I wouldn't say tha-"

Engi cut her off with a laugh, "Don't worry Doc. Your secret is safe with me, but I will say, he is a smart man, and he may already know." And with that, he left her alone, walking out of the infirmary and walking through the base trying to find out where Winston stationed himself.

After what seemed like hours of walking he finally heard the big apes voice speaking to another two individuals. He looked at the large double door and walked through them.

"Listen here you overgrown chimp! We want our money, and if we don't get it. We're gonna have to say bye bye to Overwatch and go back to the good ol' outback to finish what we started, right hog!" Junkrat exclaimed, turning towards Roadhog for support.

"Whatever gets me paid." The giant grumbled in response.

Winston sighed in frustration, "Listen. After recent events, we can't afford to pay you yet. Please be patient, I, along with everyone here, are doing the best we can to get this place sorted out. You will be paid Jamison, along with you Mako. Just please be patient." He explained to them both.

From the looks of it, Roadhog understood the situation and was willing to wait, but not for long. Junkrat however, was an inpatient lunatic who only wanted money, and to blow stuff up.

"That won't cut it. We want our money or we're going to have to start our new crime spree here. And we'll make sure that Overwatch goes out with a boom." He yelled furiously at Winston ending with a psychotic chuckle.

"Alright alright, You'll get your money by the end of the week." Winston gave in, not like he had much of a choice.

"Now that's what I like to hear, now that wasn't so hard now was it?" Junkrat mocked as he and Roadhog walked away. Roadhog wasn't amused by Junkrat's humor, he just growled in frustration while shaking his head.

Engi let the two walk by him, not looking at either of them and pretending as if he never heard the conversation. He walked over to Winston once the two junkers left the room.

"So I'm guessing they never wanted to join, but were hired because of reasons I reckon I shouldn't know." Engi said in a disappointed tone, crossing his arms at the ape.

"Please don't get snappy with me Engineer. I'm am too tired and too upset to listen to it." Winston angrily said, his eyes getting little sparks of electricity.

"Sorry, been a hell of a morning for me as well. Anyways, let's get started shall we?" Engi said, trying to get off of the previous subject.

"Yes, let's shall." Winston replied as he began to explain what needs to be done around the ecopoint.

* * *

 **Washington D.C**

A dark skinned woman, dressed in a tuxedo, sat at her desk. Patiently waiting for a phone call from the United States Secretary Of Defense, to tell her the U.N.'s decision.

"Ma'am, the Secretary Of Defense is calling." Her secretary said through the speaker of her phone.

She pushed a button on the phone and calmly stated, "Put him through."

He did just as she requested, putting the very important man through the line. "Greetings. As we both know, the U.N. has closely been watching Overwatch's dealings as an organization and with Talon."

"Get to the point." The woman said, wanting to hear the main answer from the U.N.

"Right, well. Our scouts have reported that Talon has greatly overpowered Overwatch from what seems like the inside. A repeat from the Swiss base. It seems as if there numbers are scattered, too little for Talon to consider a threat any longer. This means that their terrorist organization is free to commit any attack with little to no opposition. This is where your program comes in. The U.N. has taken your recommendation and your requests into consideration, and while they would like Overwatch to be the peacekeepers of the world once again, they're too proud to actual retract the Petras Act. Which would allow Overwatch to publicly recruit individuals to their cause in fighting the evils of this world. Which in this case is Talon. Your team specializes in striking fear into the hearts of terrorists to the point where the even regret thinking of the idea. The U.N. has made it's decision, Team Rainbow is once again, fully operational."

* * *

 **There you have it! Chapter 7, which concludes this story. The next story will be an Overwatch and Rainbow Six crossover, so if you would like to see that sequel. Go ahead and follow me or just check every now and again to look for it. I'll try to get it up and published within the next two months. But guys, thank you all for the continuous support, this story would've died a long time ago without all of you. I really hope you guys enjoyed this and please feel free to leave some constructive criticism, it would be greatly appreciated.**

 **-Hunting Brothers**


End file.
